Numb
by RUMad
Summary: Completely AU. Navy Cop, Special Agent Quinn Fabray feels its time to fill the void of what she lost 10 years ago, starting with a child. She quickly gets more than she ever planned when she also gets a new member to her team; Probationary Agent Rachel Berry. Eventual Faberry. Rated T just in case
1. Growing a Family

**Sorry me again; my sister (LeftMyHeartInParis) and I came up with an idea, we're taking one of the other persons fics and changing it just enough to fit our own otp. Not got a clue what or when she's got whatever planned, but here is my attempt. :/**

**Heavily based on LMHIP's fic 'Family, Friends and Falling In Love'**

**Also working title for this fic :/**

**Posted: 3/7/12**

Growing a Family

Quinn Lucy Fabray sat in what used to be her daughters room.

Her husband and their daughter had been taken from her many years ago, 10 years ago to the day. The sweet baby girl she had barely got to know and the loving husband who had stood by her and supported her for 5 years before that were gone. It was time that she moved on, she felt alone, like she had for the past 10 years and she couldn't do it anymore.

As she sat looking at all the toys and things that she and her husband had bought their daughter for her 3rd and last birthday, she knew that they deserved to be used, to be loved again.

Quinn had loved her daughter the moment she was bought into the world (and not just thankful that the birthing experience was over, because she soon found out there would be more pain in that department), she had always wanted a child, but when hers was taken she hid, she hid her heart never wanting to get hurt again.

But now, after the loneliness in that 10 years, she wanted to fill that void.

She had the space, the things and lately the time; so decided to take a big step and make one child's life hopefully better. She looked at her watch and realised it was time for her to leave.

Thirty long, nerve racking minutes later and she arrived at the adoption agency. This whole process made her not feel like herself. At work she was strong, and often scary in her colleagues eyes, but she was good at what she did, but today she would soften and open up to someone new.

"Miss Fabray, you can go in" the woman behind the receptionist desk told her.

Quinn nodded in thanks and stood up, before walking into the office the receptionist had motioned to.

"Good morning Miss Fabray" Mrs Thomas the head of the agency said standing up behind her desk as the hazel eyed woman walked in and sat down in front of her.

"Good morning Mrs Thomas, its good to see you again. How are you?"

"I'm well thank you, and I hope everything is good with you too" the older woman said politely as she reached for a stack of papers that were set out on her desk

"Yes, everything's good; I'm a little nervous if I'm honest" she smiled weakly (so not her usual self)

"No need to be nervous Miss Fabray" the woman smiled encouragingly "All your paper work seems to be in order and the child services have approved everything so today is the day you get to make a child very happy" she said with a big grin.

Quinn nodded with an eager smile as the woman got up, gesturing for Quinn to follow. They left the office and headed back through the reception to another door, as they approached this door Quinn's ears were met with the sound of child's laughter and chatter

The friendly woman opened the door and Quinn immediately smiled at the sight of loads children ages ranging between 3 and 8 as that was the age the orphanage looked after. They were playing, chatting and just generally having fun, well as much as they could. "You can talk to some of the children and if you reach a decision talk to me, or miss James" she pointed to one of the women working in the room looking after the children "Who can help. And we can then talk with the child and then proceed with paper work if everyone's happy"

Quinn nodded and said a distracted "Thank you" as she kept watching over the children.

Quinn wasn't sure she would be able to make a decision easily as she looked over all the children. This wasn't like choosing a shower gel, or a loaf of bread, it was a life changing decision; although you didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know that.

Suddenly Quinn noticed a little blonde girl sitting in the corner reading to herself and a stuffed lamb that looked like it had some of the stuffing strangled out of it. She was quietly mumbling the words to herself and the floppy necked lamb.

"Hey sweetie, what's your name?" Quinn asked as she knelt down to the little girls height.

The little girl looked at her with a shy smile. Her brown eye's meeting her hazel "I'm Beth" she said quietly

"And who is this?" Quinn said to the lamb sat next to the girl

"That's Minty" she said picking up the grubby, loved toy and showing Quinn more closely. Quinn frowned slightly to herself, wondering if that was some dark humour; calling the lamb Minty... didn't you eat mint sauce with roast lamb. "What's your name?" she asked curiously, breaking Quinn from her thoughts

"My name's Quinn" she said with a smile already feeling a strong connection to the little light haired girl.

"Nice to meet you Miss Quinn" she said her smiled moving into more of a grin.

She laughed lightly at the way she had added 'miss' to her name, probably because the little girl had to with all the staff here "You can just call me Quinn" she said still smiling " Beth, how old are you?" Quinn asked.

"I'm four almost five" she said holding up five fingers "how old are you?"

The blonde woman loved the way the girl kept the conversation going "I'm 36... but I don't have that many fingers" she smiled even brighter as the little girl giggled

Quinn must have spent at least an hour sitting cross-legged opposite Beth learning all about the little girl (avoiding any sour subjects obviously) she quickly learnt that she was very inquisitive, very bright and could get very excitable about things she loved

"What do you work as Miss Quinn?" Beth asked, forgetting she didn't need to ass the 'Miss' and having talked about herself enough, she now wanted to know about her new friend

"I'm a cop" Quinn answered blunt yet soft wondering how the little girl would react.

"Cool" Beth said looking up at her with her big brown eyes full of excitement. And in that moment it hit Quinn.

"I'll be back in a minute" Quinn said suddenly to Beth, but she gave the small girl an encouraging smile to reassure her she'd be back

She nodded and said "Okay Miss Quinn" before turning back to her book. Quinn smiled getting up from her place on the floor by this interesting little girl.

"Have you made your decision?" Mrs Thomas asked looking up as Quinn knocked then entered her office.

"Yes I have" she said sitting down in the chair opposite the older woman again

"Who is it then? She asked leaning forward on her chair.

"A little girl called Beth, with blonde hair" she added in case there was another Beth "oh and Minty the lamb, he'll be coming along too" Quinn said, realising what being around the little girl was already doing to her.

"Oh Beth, she is a sweetie isn't she, but be its best that you know..." she trailed off as she got up and found the child's file (well the part of the file she was legally supposed to show a potential 'adopter') "well it's all here actually" she took a piece of paper out the file and showed it to Quinn

Quinn read through the details; all she saw was that Beth was vulnerable, and she needed a home and someone to look after her. Quinn hoped she could be that for her "I think I can handle it" Quinn said with a confident smile

"Okay then" Mrs Thomas said happily as she went to find the forms and start the process of adoption

**Let me know what you think...**


	2. Arriving Home

**Just another chapter. Happy 4****th**** of July America**

**Posted: 4/7/12**

Arriving Home

"I hope you like it" Quinn said as she opened the front door with her free hand. The other was carrying Beth's suite case, the little girl herself stood next to the woman still clutching Minty.

Beth's brow eyes took in the beige walls and wooden flooring, not sure what to expect, it was simple, cosy... simple

"Come on I'll show you to your room" Quinn said again into the silence. She walked past Beth and started to walk up the stairs when she paused and looked back at Beth concerned "You coming?" she asked.

The little girl nodded quickly and started to follow the blonde woman with the short hair up the stairs. As they reached the landing Quinn stopped outside a room she gently put the case down and opened the door before stepping out of the way for Beth to see inside.

The little girl looked round the room at the soft purple walls (she'd told Quinn it was her favourite colour), the light wooden flooring and the dark purple circle rug in the middle of the room. The Bed in the corner with, yet again, purple sheets, there was a chest of draws for her clothes, a bed side table with a Winnie the Pooh lamp sat on top of it. And in the corner along the same wall as the door was a Victorian style rocking horse.

Beth walked straight up to it, in a daze. She reached out to touch the cream carved horse but hesitated and looked back at Quinn

"You don't need to ask" she smiled, knowing what the silent question was "Everything in here is yours"

The little girls face lightened up as she reached out and touched the smooth painted object "Where did you get it?"

"I made it" Quinn admitted. She had needed to find a hobby in her empty years and taken some classes, that damn horse that she had finished the previous weekend ready for Beth when she moved in, had actually taken 3 years from start to finish. And that didn't include all the failed attempts before, but she had been determined to accomplish the task. And now she had.

The Cream horse with the carved brown mane, the leather reigns and saddle that she had added was now being admired by the new resident of the house

"You're really clever" the little girl said in awe

"Do you like it, your room?" she asked specifically

Beth turned away from the horse and looked at her room again "I love it" she grinned, while squeezing Minty tightly

"We can go shopping tomorrow, get you some more clothes and some toys" she said, knowing the few pieces that she had left in the room were outdated and maybe too young for Beth

"I like these" she said politely as if to tell Quinn she didn't need to buy her anything "What's he called?" she said as she went to the bed and patted the big yellow duck that lay belly down on her bed

"You can call him whatever you want, he's yours" Quinn smiled fondly. The duck had sat in the room for so long, getting dusty. Quinn had put him in the washing machine and been surprised when he came out as bright as he did.

"I'll call him chuck" she said happily "Chuck, this is Minty, you're gonna be best friends" she put Minty down next to the duck and Quinn felt joy and accomplishment. Beth had placed her prized possession in the room then that must have meant she felt comfortable. "Thank you" Beth said breaking Quinn from her thought processing

"That's okay, I'm glad you like it. Do you also like pizza?"

"I love pizza" she smiled eagerly

"Good, I'll order us a Pizza. What would you like on the pizza"

"Can we have bacon?" she may have asked too quickly "It's my favourite" she added shyly while looking at her feet

"That's my favourite too" Quinn said back as enthusiastically making Beth beam at her

...

The new family sat on the floor leaning against the sofa, while eating their pizza (and cheesy bread) and watching cartoons, instead of any usual Friday night TV. Quinn had given control of the remote to Beth, wanting the little girl to be comfortable and happy

"Do you know what?" the little girl asked

"What?" Quinn asked in the same light relaxed tone while looking at Beth next to her

"They should put bacon on cheesy bread" she said, very sure that it was a good idea

Quinn chuckled, if she hadn't known it from the time she'd spent with Beth over the past few weeks already, she sure knew it now: They were going to get along very well

...

Quinn helped Beth get ready for bed and tucked her in that night. Once the little girl was settled in her SpongeBob pyjamas (another thing that was her favourite) Quinn told her a story from the little girl's big book of stories that she'd bought with her. Beth had only officially been part of her family for a few hours and everything was feeling so natural and perfect.

Much later that night after Quinn herself had gone to bed she was woken by the presence of someone standing by her bed. She woke slowly, lifting her head off the pillow until she saw the outline of the figure next to the bed. She was startled to say the least "Beth?" her voice was groggy "what's wrong?" she asked softly as she sat up, placing her feet on the floor and sweeping her own messy short hair back. She was wearing her usual pyjama pants and tank top to bed.

"Had a bad dream" Beth said clutching both Minty and Chuck in front of her

"Come on" Quinn shuffled back into the bed so she was on the far side, leaving the other open for Beth, Minty and Chuck

Beth didn't hesitate to scramble onto the bed. She was quickly under the covers and her stuffed friends were with her "Thank you Miss Quinn"

Quinn chuckled next to the little girl "I told you, it's just Quinn. Otherwise I'll have to call you Miss Beth"

Beth turned over so she was facing the woman "I'm not a grown up, silly" she said with a giggle

It was the last sound Quinn heard from Beth before soft snoring that night. Quinn was happy again, she'd accomplished something, she'd opened her heart and it felt amazing.

...

The next day

Quinn placed a bowl of froot-loops in front of Beth, and a glass of Orange juice. She knew the girls likes and dislikes so knew she'd be okay with this breakfast but she would need to sharpen up on her cooking skills soon, they couldn't live on junk food, take out and cereal "So" Quinn started as she sat down at the breakfast table grabbing another bowl for herself and pouring fruit loops into it from the box "I was wondering. You're going to have to start pre-school soon. I have signed you up to a local school, its really nice I checked" she reassured Beth as she poured milk onto her cereal "How would you feel about starting on Monday, it's just I've got work on Monday so if you don't want to go I'll have to get a nanny" she explained gently, not wanting to upset Beth

"I'd like to go... I could get some new friends" she would rather hang around with a bunch of people her age, than have to get used to another adult. Quinn was great and loads of fun but there was no guarantee another adult would be fun. At least at school there were kids to meet.

"Really?" Quinn asked surprised

"Yeah" she said with a smile as she shoved another spoonful of cereal in her mouth, dribbling milk down her chin

"Well, we'll go shopping later, get you some new stuff to wear to school if you want" she offered

"Okay... Can minty go to school with me?"

Quinn thought, she thought about how mean kids could be, she didn't want Beth upset because of some kid damaging or taking Minty "I don't know if he's allowed... maybe he should stay here keep chuck company then when you get home you can tell him all about your day" she suggested

"Okay" Quinn was relieved that Beth seemed happy with the compromise "Can I have some more cereal please?" she asked

"Sure" Quinn nudged the box toward Beth as she took her first spoonful herself. After two chews she made a sour face, in dislike at the flavour. She swallowed and put her spoon on the table before sliding the bowl to a giggling Beth "You can have mine"

...

A few blocks away

"Oh come on you two, get out of the car" A short brunette woman whined. She stood leaning against the open back passenger door of her silver Lexus

"No" a little boy and girl, both with brown hair and brown eyes as well as other similarities to their mother, sat in their booster car seats in the back of the car with their arms folded across their chests

"Lisa, Matt you can sit in the car as long as you want, it won't change anything" the mother was really hating how both her children had also adopted her stubbornness

"We don't want to live here" the girl, Lisa, said as she kept her eyes forward

Rachel sighed "Look, we needed to move here so I could take the new job, remember?"

"We wanna go home, back to Boston" Matt said in the same whiny tone his sister was using

"This is our home now" The mother explained "If we went back there would be a new family living in the old house"

"Well, tell them to go" Matt said again

"No, don't be silly" Rachel sighed "All our stuff is here" she'd paid movers and given them explicit instruction as to where she wanted everything. "You can't sit in the car all day" she huffed, crossing her arms just like her twin children were

"We can try" her daughter huffed back

"But if you stay in the car how will you ever get the presents I have waiting in your new rooms?" she said craftily

"Presents!" they perked up in unison.

They quickly undid their seat belts and slid out of the car, running to the open front door and into their new home. Rachel slammed the car door triumphant and locked the car before following her children, knowing the bribery gifts she'd bought them would probably only momentarily satisfy the pouts on their faces

**Let me know what you think...**


	3. First Days

**AN: nothing really just... thanks for all the reviews so far all of you and here's another chapter and its longer: enjoy**

**Posted: 6/7/12**

First day

"Beth" Quinn called up the stairs and soon heard movement coming from the girls bedroom above.

It was Monday morning and Beth was getting ready for her first day at school. Like most would expect; she was both nervous and excited.

"Coming" The little girl's voice came from her bedroom.

Quinn chuckled to herself before moving from the stairs and into the kitchen where she poured the little girl a glass of juice "Morning" she said as the little blonde walked into the room.

"Morning Quinn" she said with a toothy grin as she sat down at the kitchen table where a glass of juice and a bowl of froot-loops sat waiting for her. She eagerly started wolfing down the cereal.

"Whoa calm down there" Quinn chuckled with slightly worry "You don't want to choke"

Beth just swallowed the mouthful before calmly scooping up a smaller one for her next bite.

"You excited for your first day at school?" Quinn asked sitting opposite her with a mug of coffee, definitely not wanting to try the cereal again.

Beth nodded eagerly "I can't wait to make some new friends" she said with a mouth full of cereal making Quinn laugh to herself again.

"I'm sure you'll make loads of new friends" she said getting up and brushing a hand through the little girls blonde locks.

"Can you tie my hair up?" she asked looking up at her with her big brown eyes.

"Sure, how would you like it?" Quinn asked as she started to brush through Beth's long hair

"Can I have a high pony tail please?" the girl said as she took the scrunchy off her wrist and passed it to Quinn behind her. Quinn quickly tied the hair in place perfectly, remembering how she herself used to have it before she chose to cut it short; it was just easier to look after now.

...

Rachel was rushing round the kitchen, putting together healthy lunches for her two children for their first day of school.

Matt had lightened up now in their new home; Lisa was still upset about it. Rachel was sure they'd settle eventually, maybe after they made some new friends at school

Just as she finished the lunches the twins walked in "Good morning you two" the mother greeted over cheerily. She didn't get a response. "I'll be back in a minute, help yourself to toast on the table" She said before heading upstairs to get ready for work herself.

...

It was only a 20 minute drive to the preschool. Rachel pulled up outside the front of the school, got out and opened the back door for her children to get out

The twins looked across the playground behind the iron bar fence at all the children running and playing. The chatter, the noise from those children reminded the twins of home... maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Right" Rachel dropped to a knee in front of the twins to speak to both of them "You know I love you both very much" she said as she pulled at Matt's jacket so it was actually on his shoulders "And I'll be here to pick you up at three thirty okay?"

They both nodded and kissed their mother on the cheek dutifully before venturing past the teacher at the gate and into the play ground. Rachel then went to introduce herself just to make sure the teacher knew her children were in today.

"Hello, I'm Rachel Berry" she greeted the woman at the gate. Before the young woman could reply another voice interrupted

"Oh hi" a young man with dark hair greeted the brunette mother "You're the mom with the twins, Matt and Lisa right?"

"Um" Rachel turned to the man surprised "Yeah, that's them, sorry I assumed..."

"That's okay, this is Sugar my teaching assistant, My names Blaine Anderson, I'll be your children's teacher, hopefully for the rest of the school year" he smiled as he introduced himself and the woman who'd been standing by the gate.

Once they'd all exchanged pleasantries, Sugar moved away from the gate to keep an eye on the children.

"I hope it's okay for them to start this far into the term" It being early November already

"No its fine, coincidently there is another new addition to the class today"

"Okay, well I hope my two don't cause you any trouble" she chuckled lightly

"I'm sure they'll be fine" he reassured her

She watched them standing by the climbing frame together just watching the other children around them "Well I have to get going" she sighed

"I'll let you know if there are any problems okay?" he felt it was best to reassure her again

"Okay" she nodded before finally making herself leave.

As she pulled away from the school in her car another car pulled up in her place. A blonde woman, in a grey pant suit, and child got out.

Quinn was holding Beth's SpongeBob rucksack for her "Are you sure you're okay with starting School today?" The woman asked

The little girl scoffed and chuckled "Quinn don't be silly. I think you're more scared than I am" she then tugged the backpack out of her guardians hands and slipped it over her arms, onto her back "I'll be fine" she skipped happily past the teacher, Mr Anderson, and into the playground, ready to take on a new day

"Mr Anderson, good to see you again" Quinn had actually met up with the teacher before, as she'd had the opportunity too

"And good to see you Miss Fabray" he saw the concern on Quinn's face, he'd just seen it on one of the other parent's faces "She'll be fine"

His words broke her from her thoughts "Of course she will" the blonde woman nodded "Call me if anything's wrong"

"Don't worry I will" he was doing a lot of reassuring today

...

"Okay Q, you got this, remember; you're the boss" she said to herself, repeating the last three words over and over in her head. Beth hand weakened her so quickly she needed to remember who she was to her team.

Once the elevator dinged, notifying her it had arrived at her floor, she made sure she was stood up straight and wearing the strong, often scary façade she usually donned as the doors slid open. She stepped out onto the floor and confidently marched to her desk

"Q the director wants to see you in her office" Agent Lopez said as her boss entered the office, with the usual cup of coffee in her hand.

Quinn put the coffee on her desk before walking past her two agents' desks and the empty one and going to the stairs, taking two at a time. Her two colleagues watched her go up the stairs to the director's office door on the open landing above.

"What do you think the director wants?" Agent Puckerman turned to his team mate and asked once Quinn had disappeared behind the directors door.

"I have no idea, maybe something to do with a new probie?" Santana suggested looking at the empty desk. Puck nodded before getting back to his work as did Santana.

Then the elevator dinged causing them to look up to see who entered the building. Both Agents watched, not so discretely, as a petite brunette walked out with her head held high.

Both Agents were shocked when the brunette was escorted by the member of staff who'd got out of the elevator with her, up the stairs and disappeared behind the directors door; the very same door their boss had just gone behind.

"If that's the new probie, she's is in trouble" Santana said smirking and said shaking her head. She just knew her boss that, that short woman was going to be on their team "I bet she lasts two minutes with Q" if anyone could break anyone, it was Special Agent Fabray, and we're not just talking criminals in interrogation, we're talking even new members of her team.

...

"You wanted to see me Director?" Quinn said as she walked into the office without knocking or being announced and casually took the seat opposite the Director.

"Yes" The Director, an older woman with very short, dyed blonde hair, lowered the papers she'd been reading and took off her reading glasses, that had been propped on the end of her nose; before bringing her full attention to her best agent "You're still an Agent down on your team, Fabray, and I know you scared off the last three people that I assigned to you, not to say I'm not proud, you sure now how to test them Q, you remind me of a young Sue Sylvester" the older woman mused with a distant look, before turning back to her Agent "But I think I've found someone that is perfect to be on your team" she said making Quinn raise an eyebrow sceptically.

"Probationary Agent Berry is here to see you Ma'am" The Directors assistant, Becky's, voice rang out from the intercom on the older woman's desk.

"Send her in" She said without noticing the drop on Agent Fabray's face at the 'her'.

Great just what she needed, Quinn thought to herself, someone else she'd have to keep Puckerman off of. The only reliable replacement they'd had in the last 6 months (before the three she scared off) was a woman and Puckerman had managed to make her run and never look back.

Before Quinn was finished mentally head slapping Puckerman in preparation for the real thing, the door opened and in stepped, the new probie, Agent Berry. Special Agent Fabray had to use most of her will power to stop herself scoffing. Quinn didn't want anyone unreliable on her team, and she had issues with trust, she wanted the best and most reliable, and the last 3 hadn't been up to scratch. How could Director Sylvester think this tiny woman was capable of anything at NCIS.

But when their eyes met, Chocolate brown on Hazel, Quinn saw something: determination. The same determination she had had when she started here 7 years ago. That determination had got her nearly to the top very quickly. She didn't feel threatened though, by the brunette's determination, rather intrigued.

"Special Agent Quinn Fabray meet your new probie; Agent Rachel Berry" Director Sylvester introduced them.

"Rachel is fine" she said politely.

"My team call me Q" she said back plainly.

"Rachel has spent the last 8 years in Boston as a cop" the Director said "I thought you could relate to that"

"Really?" Rachel asked, hoping for some elaboration from one of the two blonde women in the room

"I was a Baltimore cop for 6 years before coming here" Quinn explained

"Yes well I have better things to be doing than hear you two blather on about your golden years; get out of my sight" The Director ordered. Quinn rolled her eyes at the usual director behaviour before leading her new probie out of the office.

As soon as they were out of hearing range of the Directors loyal assistant Rachel spoke "Is she always that..."

"Rude?" Quinn asked as a suggestion as Rachel paused

"Bi-polar?" Rachel finished her own question

Quinn shrugged "You get used to it... if you're here long enough"

"Why wouldn't i be here long enough?" Rachel asked as she followed her new boss down the stairs overlooking the office floor. Quinn stopped and turned abruptly, stopping only one step lower than Rachel which meant they were now closely face to face

"It's all about trust, if i can trust you, this will work out, if not, you won't need to know where the exits are the window will do, got it?" Rachel nodded quickly "Ok" she turned and continued down the stairs "so rule number one: don't screw over your partner"

"Rule one? How many rules do you have?" she asked struggling to keep up with the taller woman's pace, regretting wearing heels on her first day

"Fifty. But the last thirty are only in emergency" She said not even looking at the short Brunette.

"Ok what's rule number two?" she asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs and again Quinn stopped and turned abruptly, to face the new agent. This time the blonde stood taller than ther brunette

"I don't just tell you them you learn them" she said in the same intimidating tone

Rachel furrowed her brow as she looked up at the blonde "But you just told me the first one" she pointed out

"You'll learn them when you need them" she corrected herself, making sure her tone didn't waver, no one before had had the guts to question what she said.

"Okay, Got it" Rachel decided she didn't like the glare from her new boss anymore and backed down. Once she had they completed their journey to what they called the bull pen, their sector of the office.

"Lopez, Puckerman; meet our new probie, Rachel Berry" Quinn said as she walked over to her desk and took a sip of the now lukewarm coffee.

"Look forward to working with you" Santana said from her seat wearing a smirk, as she thought: just how long until this Berry was squished.

Rachel nodded politely not liking the way the Latina was looking at her, when she turned away slightly she found she didn't like the way the other agent, who was leaning against his desk, was looking at her either. His eyes seemed to be trailing up her legs. Before those eyes could wander any further Rachel cleared her throat.

"Oh" he met her eyes "Very Special Agent, Noah Puckerman" he offered his hand to her "But everyone calls me Puck" he added with a wink as she shook his hand "I look forward to working _closely_ with you"

She almost laughed in his face, instead she pulled her hand from his and replied "And I don't look forward to having to file a sexual assault claim any time soon"

Agent Lopez cackled until she saw the stony look Fabray was giving the three of them, the Latina sunk low in her chair and resumed working, or at least pretending to work.

"Come on Berry, I'll show you around so you know where everything is" Quinn stopped next to Puck to give him a slap to the back of the head before continuing to walk out of the bull pen. The young man winced, before going to sit back at his desk

"Are you going to forensics boss?" Santana perked up "because, you know, I could show Berry round if you want" she stood up a little too eagerly

Quinn had to stop again to hold up a hand in front of the Latina "Sit" she instructed. Santana did as she was told while hiding her disappointment.

"Come on" The blonde said walking away from the bull pen and to one of the elevators on the opposite side of the floor to one they both came up in. Rachel was quick to follow, while again silently cursing herself for wearing heels

Once the boss and her new partner were in the elevator and the doors had closed Puck threw a ball of screwed up paper at his colleague "Someone got a crush on the lab tech" he sing-songed to tease the Latina

"I have not" she retorted adamantly and childishly as she threw the paper back harder

"Ouch" he whined as he rubbed his arm

"It was paper" she said dryly

"Still hurt" he mumbled with a very unmanly pout

Santana just rolled her eyes and sighed before turning back to her work

...

The two women stood side by side, in awkward silence as the elevator took them to the lower floors.

"Oh" Rachel said into the silence, remembering something she needed to ask "I know it's highly unprofessional but I've only just moved to the area so i haven't had time to find a nanny yet so is it okay if I leave at 3 to pick up my children from pre-school"

She used so many words in such a short amount of time it took Quinn a moment to get her head round what the brunette had actually asked "Oh, right. Yeah that's fine, I need to leave early today too" then there was a pause before she added "I need to pick up my... ah, kid from school too" she couldn't say daughter even if the law recognised Beth legally as her daughter

"Oh?" Rachel was surprised she had anything in common with this other woman

"Yeah, Beth, she's 4" she added not making eye contact, choosing to stare at the elevator doors instead "What about you?"

"A boy and a girl" Rachel said cheerily "Matt and Lisa, they're 5"

"Twins?" Quinn's eyes widened and she actually looked to Rachel this time, who nodded her reply "Sounds like a handful" she was also wondering how on earth the tiny woman next to her ever carried twins

"They are, especially as they seem to have adopted my stubbornness too"

Quinn actually chuckled "I feel sorry for your husband"

"We're divorced" she said only slightly bitter

"Oh... sorry" Why was she apologising, she was breaking her own rules so early in the day already! Rule 6: Never say you're sorry, it's a sign of weakness

"I'm not" Rachel added with a smile.

Before the conversation got any more awkward the elevator finally arrived at 'autopsy'

The probie was led by Quinn from the elevator into autopsy. Rachel was relieved there wasn't a body on the table, not that she hadn't faced a dead body on the job or even one in an autopsy room before, she would just prefer to avoid them.

"Q? I wasn't expecting to see you this morning" the Medical examiner asked confused, he then saw Rachel behind Agent Fabray "Oh, breaking in a newbie"

"Something like that"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rachel Berry" she greeted the older man by offering her hand.

He shook her hand warmly as he introduced himself "Dr William Schuester, but call me Schue, everyone else does"

"Shoe?" she furrowed her brow as she questioned

"Short for Schuester"

"Oh right Schue, not shoe" she chuckled knowing she was confusing the man "I was spelling it differently in my head" she explained with a smile

"Oh, of course" he saw the way the blonde agent was standing by the door and understood this was just a quick tour "Well I'm sure I'll be seeing you around, I look forward to working with you" At least when this man said it he didn't have an evil, knowing or perving look in his eye, this time she genuinely felt welcome

"I look forward to working with you too" she replied still smiling

"See you later Schue" Quinn said as she headed back out of the door and to the lift, again with Rachel on her heels

...

This ride in the elevator was both quieter and shorter. When they got out on the next floor, Rachel immediately heard music, loud... pop music? Sounded like Brittany Spears or maybe some other similar singer.

As they walked into the room Rachel realised they were in forensics, the department that Agent Lopez she'd met earlier seemed keen to visit.

As they walked through the open door Rachel saw a woman with long blonde hair tied up in a high pony tail, with her back to them

"Can you turn the music down Britt!" Quinn yelled over the noise getting the blondes attention

"Oh, hey Q" she yelled back as she picked up a remote next to the computer keyboard she's been tapping away at, she pointed the remote at a stereo system in the corner and the noise gradually reduced to a more comfortable volume "What are you doing down here anyway?"

"Introducing the Probie to everyone"

"Q, don't be mean" Brittany tried to scold, before turning her attention to Rachel "Hi, I'm Brittany and i'm in charge of forensics here. What's your name?"

"I'm Rachel Berry, it's nice to meet you" she offered her hand for yet another hand shake but instead Brittany just wrapped her arms round Rachel and squeezed her

"Welcome to NCIS" the blonde said as she hugged the life out of Rachel. The brunette was frozen with her arms pinned to her side as she was almost suffocated by this... woman?

"Thank you" she managed to say, though her voice was strained

"B, let go, you're gonna kill her" Rachel could hear Quinn was smiling as she said that

"Oh right sorry" she said as she stepped back "see you round Rachel" she said seeing as Quinn was heading for the door again

"See you too, Brittany" she replied quickly before chasing after her new boss.

...

Beth stood in the playground, they'd been playing and learning indoors for some time and now they'd been sent outside. She looked around not sure who to talk to, the kids she'd shared a few words with had been nice enough so far but none of them she felt she would be best friends with

"Hi" she heard a voice behind her, she turned around and her eyes were met with two pairs of chocolate brown ones

"Hi" she said back

"The teacher said you were a new kid like us" the little brown haired girl said "we just moved here from Boston, why are you new?"

"Lisa you can't just ask that" the little boy told his sister n a not so hushed whisper "Sorry, I'm Matt and she's Lisa" he greeted "What's your name?"

"Beth" she smiled "I've never been to Boston... I dunno where it even is" she shrugged "I've lived in DC all my life... I think" well she couldn't know exactly

"Dya wanna go play on the climbing frame?" Lisa asked once there was a lull in 4/5 year old conversation

"Sure, bet I can climb higher than you" she said before running straight to the colourful metal and rope climbing frame

"No way, I can climb higher" Matt yelled running behind

"No one can climb higher than me" Lisa retorted to the tow others as she ran behind her brother and the blonde girl

...

Later that day

"Where do you think their off to" Agent Puckerman called over to his partner as he noticed Rachel and Quinn leave together

"We haven't got a case have we?" Agent Lopez asked back with a furrowed brow

"What if they're doing it?"

Santana rolled her eyes "You think everyone's 'doing it'. Besides have you ever seen Q with anyone?"

He leant back in his chair resting his hands on the back of his head "50 bucks says she's a lesbian and they're screwing by the end of the month" he declared boldly

Santana thought for a moment, chewing her lip "You're so on"

...

As Rachel pulled up outside the pre-school she noticed the familiar woman get out of the car in front of her. She got out of her car to stand next to it, to wait for her kids

"Oh hi" Quinn called over, she was standing at the car the same as the brunette "I didn't know you're kids went here"

"Yeah... I read this was a good one, and it still had places so..." she ended there; there was no real need to

"Yeah, I read that as well..." more awkwardness ensued

"Mom!" until Rachel's attention was drawn to the gate where her two children appeared, the ran straight to her, a blonde girl was followed closely behind them.

"Hey Quinn" Beth greeted her guardian

"Did you have a good day?" the blonde woman asked

"Yeah, it was really good, I made some friends, Matt and Lisa" she pointed to the two brunette kids who were being hugged by their mom, Rachel

"Mom, you have to meet Beth" Matt said as he and his sister each took one of Rachel's hands and dragged her to the blondes

"Hey Beth" Lisa greeted "Is this your mom?"

"No" the girl giggled "This is Quinn, she 'dopted me" she explained. Quinn had held onto some sort of hope that one day Beth would see her as her mom but right now she had her doubts

The twins didn't quite understand what that meant but they just nodded and smiled as if they did. Rachel just let it go, it was none of her business and she didn't want to upset her new boss... if she could help it

"So our kids are friends" Rachel said as the children were all distracted chatting to one another

"Yeah, looks like it"

"So we might be seeing more of each other than we thought" Rachel added

"Maybe, we'll see. See you tomorrow Probie" she smirked before getting Beth's attention and returning to the car. She helped Beth into the car and helped to buckle her seat belt before getting in the car herself. As she opened her door she looked back to see Rachel getting her own kids into the car. Their eyes met and Quinn couldn't help but smile, which Rachel shyly returned before ducking her head and returning her attention to her kids

Who knows, maybe spending more time than planned around Rachel, wouldn't be such a bad thing.

**Let me know what you think...**


	4. Grab Your Gear

**AN: Sorry this is short :/ I'll try to get another chapter up soon **

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far: TickleMeDoeFace01, snowdrop1026, Krism8932, NZgleek91, gllover22, Guest, Faberry's-Knight, Broadwayfreak5357, Guest, deafgurl, Omni-Orbiter, Guest, RVNola546, La-laIsAgLeEkandTwIlIgHtLoVeR, Anonymous Fan Viewer, MCLF, emmacancook, Guest, Guest, Guest, SamDittrich, Nightlancer600, Love-Knows-No-Boundaries-101, LoveSKINS94**

**Oh yeah this chapter is for ****gllover**** as they asked so nicely lol**

**Posted: 22/7/12**

Grab Your Gear

Quinn marched out of the lift, coffee in hand after dropping Beth off of at school. She still felt tired after being woken in the night again by a trembling Beth clutching her Minty and Chuck. Beth had been living with her for an entire week now, she was getting on really well at school, and Matt and Lisa were close friends with her already. Last night was only the second time Beth had woken from a nightmare. Quinn had read that they were

She only made it three steps away from the lift when she stopped in her tracks. She saw Rachel, who had her back to her, leaning against her own desk with Puck leaning in too. She saw the way Puckerman was smiling flirtatiously down at Rachel... and she didn't like it... because of the rules, of course.

She decided on a different angle of approach to the 'bull pen'

Meanwhile, Rachel smiled back at Puck, almost flirtatiously but more teasingly

"Come on; just go for one drink with me?" Puck practically begged which only made Rachel chuckle lightly.

"You're not my type" she said folding her arms across her chest protectively

"Not your type" he sounded surprised, he stood up straight again and flexed a shirt clad bicep "Have you checked out my guns?" he pointed "I'm good looking, I'm smart" Santana scoffed from her desk but he pretended not to hear "And I'm a total gentleman" he tried to convince her

"I'm just not interested" she told him, a slight smile still gracing her lips

He was still smiling slightly too as he tried again "Oh, come on, why not?"

"Rule 12" Santana said plainly from her corner

"Ugh" Puck sighed and gave up the chase. He went back to his desk taking his seat

"What's Rule 12?" Rachel asked as she wandered closer to the Latina's desk.

Santana looked away from the screen that she'd been concentrating on while her ears had been concentration on Agent Puckerman's failed attempts at asking the probie out "Rule 12 is: Never date a co worker" she explained dryly before looking at her computer screen again

"Oh" Rachel replied simply then her eyes lit up slightly at a thought "Is that why you haven't asked Brittany, in Forensics, out"

Santana's eyes widened while Puck burst out laughing. The Latina didn't even have a chance to glare at him; her mouth was just flapping open and closed like a fish's "What!" she finally spat a single word out

"What?" Rachel retorted with genuine innocence "It's quite obvious you're into her, any opportunity to go to the lab and you volunteer" she shrugged, well Santana was pretty obvious "Besides, Brittany mentioned you the other day"

"When?" Santana seemed to lean in, so her backside was hovering off her seat

"When we went to lunch, last week" Rachel shrugged like it was nothing, obviously the other woman felt differently

"You went to lunch!" The Latina stood up hands on hips and glared down at the shorter girl

"Reign it in Lopez" Quinn said dryly as she marched past the Latina's desk and took a seat at her own. "We all know you like B"

"And we all know the rules" Santana mumbled back

"Yup" Quinn stated confidently as she logged onto her computer, there was something else there though, for the first time ever Quinn had to wonder, did she feel guilt for having these rules that were stopping her team member from finally asking the crazy blonde in forensics out. But dating a co worker, it just never worked out and it made the work relationship awkward.

The next thing she knew, Rachel was talking to her, breaking her from her thoughts "Oh Quinn, I wanted to talk to you"

Quinn slowly peered up at Rachel who leant over her desk above her computer screen. The blonde raised an eyebrow at the probie "My team call me Q, or Boss"

"Oh, sorry Boss" She said suddenly timid, despite holding the higher ground "I was just going to say, I got a nanny for my twins, and was wondering if you haven't found anyone for Beth yet" two pairs of ears at the desks opposite perked up "and seeing as she has quickly become friends with Matt and Lisa that perhaps the nanny could take care of Beth in the afternoons too. She could go back to my house in the afternoons, you'd just have to pick her up on the way home in the evenings" she rattled on

"Um, that's actually really kind of you"

Two pairs of eyebrows rose with the perked up ears across the bullpen. Quinn, being polite... maybe Puck would win the bet; Santana wondered.

"Who's Beth?" Agent Puckerman asked, the other curious Agent just cringed and hid behind her computer screen, they _never_ questioned the boss.

Santana peered out from behind her computer screen, cautiously, as she watched her boss's reaction. She just saw the blonde slowly turn her head to Agent Puckerman and raise that eyebrow. He sunk low in his seat trying to hide from her glare while Rachel seemed to fumble to form words, realising she'd put her foot in it.

Before another word could be said Quinn's desk phone rang, she automatically picked it up without removing her eyes from Pucks direction

"Q" she answered with her single letter "Okay" she then put the phone down after receiving her message. She stood up and commanded with the usual words "Grab your gear, got a body in Shenandoah National Park" she started going through the draws of her desk and taking out her badge and gun. She then grabbed her backpack from under the desk and threw a set of keys at Puck "You get the van"

He sighed with disappointment and Santana let out an obvious chuckle, the van was uncomfortable, slow, and he really wasn't in the mood to drive.

"You can go with him Lopez" she called over her shoulder. She got to the elevator hitting the down button. As she looked behind her she spotted her probationary agent still fumbling to get her rucksack over both her arms, rather than going for the one shoulder support Quinn favoured "Hurry up Berry I haven't got all day" she called out as the elevator doors opened

Puck and Santana watched as Rachel barely made it into the elevator before the doors closed. The Latina looked to the mohawked man "Some ones becoming a favourite"

He just smirked back "I told you they were doing it"

...

"Quinn- I-I mean Boss, I'm sorry I didn't know they didn't know about Beth and of course I wouldn't have said anything, although I probably shouldn't have said anything either way, I was just trying to help" she looked to Quinn sheepishly

"Whoa, Berry, breath before you pass out" she managed to say after staring at the woman mid ramble "And it doesn't matter, it's actually a really great offer. I'll talk to Beth tonight and if she's okay with it, we'll sort something out, go halves on paying for the nanny or something"

"Well that's hardly fair, seeing as it's my _two_ kids and your... um, Beth. But I insist on paying, especially after revealing part of your private life to Agent's Puckerman and Lopez"

"Well sort something out" Quinn said to try and finalise all the words being used in the confined area on the elevator _'this thing is so slow'_ she internally groaned

"I'm actually surprised they didn't already know you have a... an adopted daughter" The brunette knew she was prying, and that she was hardly being subtle, but she wanted to know. The other two agents in the team were obvious and open, and she'd already got to know more than most about Quinn, but she was intrigued, she wanted to know more

"Well I only bought her home the weekend before last" Quinn actually admitted, surprising herself

"Oh-" she was cut off by the elevator signalling it was at their floor and the doors opening

...

"What have we go Schue?" Quinn asked as she stepped across the leafy opening in the woodland area, to a smooth rocky area over shadowed by a far taller rock formation. The Medical Examiner was knelt next to a body.

Rachel was almost jogging behind her boss just to make sure she didn't get left behind, and she wasn't wearing heels this time.

Doctor Schuester passed Agent Fabray the body's wallet that contained a drivers licence. Quinn slipped on a glove before taking the wallet and read the name allowed "Marine Sergeant William Moore. You got a time of death yet Schue?"

"I'd say, given the shaded area and the time the suns been up, with the humidity, 6 to 8 hours ago"

"So between 2 and 4 am" the Medical examiner just nodded up at Quinn "Okay" she turned back to her team. The other two members had just arrived, Quinn could hear them walking over from their childish banter "Lopez; interviews" she pointed to the distant man and woman talking to the police to the side of the 'Crime scene' "Puckerman; Bag and Tag" she pointed back the truck he'd just parked awkwardly on the dirt track "Berry; photo's"

"And what do you do?" The brunette just couldn't help herself

"I make sure people do their jobs and stop asking me stupid questions" she replied with a menacing glare. The medical examiner noticed Quinn's reaction and chuckled to himself, she was different with the new probie.

**Let me know what you think...**

**Sorry again that its short :/**


	5. I don't know you

**Thanks for reviews since the previous chapter: Gardenia2, Broadwayfreak5357, w1cked, Love-Knows-No-Boundaries-101, Nightlancer600, Guest, there. , LoveSKINS94 and NZgleek91**

**Posted: 14/8/12**

I don't know you

"Jeez Berry, what wrong with you? Don't you know not to ask Q Boss Questions" Agent Puckerman asked the probie as they started to get their equipment out of the van

"Another rule?" Rachel asked with a sigh as she grabbed the camera bag, sliding it toward herself so she could use the floor of the truck as a table

"No it just common sense" Lopez said from next to her as she grabbed a note book that Q ensured were always available in the van. No tape recorders just note books and pencils.

"Well you didn't seem to remember that on back in the office" Rachel pointed out to the man child just before he grabbed a new baseball cap to, placing it on Rachel's head. The hat was on the loosest fastening it could be set on, making it far too big for her head. Her fellow agents laughed at her lightly before they walked away. She tore the hat from her head flicking her hair up messily

"Whoa, calm down probie" Quinn said in her boss voice, the rougher more monotone voice she used, that didn't show much emotion. She took the hat out of Rachel's hand before she could assault Puck with it, though Quinn wouldn't have blamed her. She adjusted the strap at the back "You should tie your hair up, wouldn't want it contaminating the evidence" she placed the hat on Rachel's head again, more gently than Puck had done, and this time it fit perfectly

"Um, thank you" Rachel said shyly

"Don't worry too much today, your hair looks like you spent a while making it look nice this morning" Quinn could have head slapped herself for the mess that just came out of her mouth "I mean, just know in future to tie your hair up" she said in a harsher tone before turning away and going to annoy Agent Lopez by hanging around her, watching her interview the wife and friend of the victim.

"Come on Probie, i got some evidence over here and i need you to take the damn pictures" agent Puckerman distracted Rachel from her distraction; the one involving her watching her blonde boss play boss. She slipped the camera strap over her head before treading carefully towards Puck to start their part of the investigation

...

"So what have we got?" Quinn asked her team as they assembled round the screen by her desk to go through what they had gathered that morning "Lopez you go first"

"Right" the Latina agent flicked open the notebook she'd used earlier and went through her notes "His wife, Judy, said she woke up about 6:50, she thinks, and found her husband not next to her. She left the tent he wasn't nearby so she woke Marine Sgt. Roger Caine, who was with them, in the other tent. They went looking for him and found his body. That's all they said about this morning"

"They didn't hear anything in the night"

"Nope that's it. When I asked if they'd seen anything suspicious they mentioned some guy in a trailer was staying near them last night. He complained that they were making too much noise, but Mrs Moore claims he was drunk. After a fight nearly broke out he drove off"

"Did they get the registration for the trailer?"

"No, they just said he had a little annoying dog with him, and gave me a general description. I've contacted the surrounding trailer parks; they're sending me lists and their security camera recordings"

"Good work Lopez" the Latina seemed to relax now that her part was over and she got the 'good work' compliment too "Okay Puckerman you're up next" she turned to him noticing the way he was scratching at one of his arms through his shirt sleeve "What's wrong?" she asked as she eyed him curiously

"I don't know I'm just so damn itchy" he snapped, his voice sounded as irritated as his skin must have been

"I told you to be careful" Rachel chastised "Agent Puckerman found evidence not far from the body, a baseball bat" she said as she clicked a button on the remote to show the photo of the evidence "and that, the plant the bat is surrounded by is poison Ivy" she pointed "I told you to be careful"

"You idiot" Agent Lopez laughed

While Q just rolled her eyes and ignored his scratching "Berry what did you and Puckerman find?"

"This is really bad" Agent Puckerman whined as he rolled his sleeves up to show flaming red skin

Rachel ignored him too, knowing not to ignore her boss "Other than the bat and that really bad rash Noah has that shows he must be allergic to poison Ivy. We collected some trash from where the trailer was parked, maybe we can get some finger prints off one of the beer cans and run them through AFIS. We also picked up this camcorder" she said with another click on the remote, which bought up a smashed hand held camcorder

"Oh that matches what the wife said, she said she thought he went up to the peek to film the sunrise" Lopez added from another page in her note book

"Which also matches the theory that he fell, seeing as that's where the camera landed" Rachel pointed out from the image on the screen that the camera had been found not far from the body and at the bottom of the rocky peak

"But the blooded bat contradicts that" Q added

"Seriously Q, i'm gonna need to see a doctor or summin, this is really bad" Puck tried to get his bosses attention

"So we got a bunch of evidence and we're relying on other people and machines until we can make progress" that and it was nearing 3, she needed to leave soon to get Beth "Okay with Puck's reaction to the ivy, Lopez waiting on calls and emails and the evidence needing to be processed, i say we call it a day"

"Seriously" Puck raised his eyebrows. Once she nodded he ran straight over to his cell phone and grabbed his jacket, he was straight to the lift and dialling a number on his phone "Yeah this is Noah Puckerman, I'd like to book an appointment..." his voice faded away as the elevator doors closed behind him

The three women went about their own business packing up their desks, switching their computers off

"Will the director be okay with us leaving early? Not that I mind, it means I get to pick my kids up, but I'm just making sure" Rachel paused before she actually abandoned her desk and looked to her boss

"Yeah, it'll be fine. Sue knows how I work, she'll be okay" Quinn nodded before turning her back to Rachel and muttering "As long as she doesn't find out"

Santana heard and smiled to herself. She liked the new Quinn that was showing... wait did she just think that. Santana had to stop herself for thinking things could be 'nice'

"Lopez, I'm surprised you didn't shoot out of here as fast as Puck" Quinn interrupted her train of thought making her look up from the computer screen she was leaning over

"Um yeah" she actually got round to clicking the shut down icon "I thought I might stay a bit. Hang around and..."

"And go hang around in the lab maybe" Quinn teased, in her usual monotone manner

"Maybe" Santana snapped back "so what if I do"

Quinn just smirked before walking away, leaving an aggravated Latina. She let up on Rule 12 just for Santana one day, but not just yet.

Quinn got in the elevator and just before the doors closed a hand stopped the doors making them automatically open them again. Rachel with her over sized back pack full of god knows what stepped in next to her, giving Quinn one of her signature smiles.

The doors then closed again and headed down to the ground floor. Quinn started a mental countdown and as soon as she hit zero Rachel took a breath to start talking. The blonde rolled her eyes in preparation

"Why do you always tease Santana? She has feelings for Brittany and your stupid rule is standing in the way" Rachel said while staring at the side of Quinn's head

Okay no one insulted the rules, insulting the rules insulted the person who inspired them and Quinn still loved him very much "First" she flipped the switch in the elevator bringing it to a halt, she then snapped her head down to the brunette "Don't insult the rules, they're there for every ones protection. And secondly, Santana is too afraid of her own feelings, she's scared she'll hurt Brittany. Brittany may be a brilliant forensic scientist; hell if anyone builds a time machine it will be her, but outside of that she's innocent and sometimes simple-don't let Santana ever hear that be said-But Santana's not ready, if she really wanted to make a move she wouldn't listen to the rule"

"But Santana respects you, or is scared of you, you don't let anyone near you"

"I'm the boss, its not in my job description to be weak"

"But you could be supportive; if you were then there would be less for someone like Santana to fear" Rachel had no fear as she stood up to Quinn

"You've only been here 5 minutes; you don't know anything about them yet" Quinn said lowly before flicking the switch again, making the elevator move again.

Rachel reached across flipping the switch yet again "I'm trying to get to know you all, but you're all shutting me out" she then flicked the switch again and the elevator quickly arrived at the ground floor. Rachel stormed out before Quinn could even blink.

They didn't happen to see each other when picking up their kids.

...

_Blinding flashing lights shine briefly in your eyes as you find yourself having to raise your voice. Getting your message across shouldn't be so hard, why are things so infuriating, why can't he just listen. Crying. that crying, you love her but can't she be quiet for a second, its making this more stressful. Its your own fault, yours and his, you probably woke her, but seriously, why do we argue over things so futile._

_His parents, your parents, thanksgiving, Christmas, where you're going to spend what where. It should be a joyful time of year and here you are. All because his parents want Christmas again and your parents want you over this time. You argue why can't you and he host Christmas, but he doesn't want to do that. The truth is you don't want to do that either, you just want to spend Christmas with him and her, to make it a simple peaceful and non-stressful day. But there's other family to consider_

_It's so stupid, and the noise and the stress is too much. Neither of you see it until it's too late. You feel the full shunt of the force right next to you, you become disorientated as the car rolls and you hear the crunch of metal and the shattering of glass, you feel the glass hit your face like hard rain. Then nothing_

_You wake again, the taste of blood in your mouth and the smell in your nose. Your vision blurred, your hearing muffled but you can hear the sirens, they're getting closer._

_"Quinn" you hear it, only just "Quinn" there it is again_ "Quinn?"

She violently tore herself away from her dark sleeping thoughts. Sitting up in bed she took a deep shaky breath, she ran her hand through her messy hair, feeling her forehead was damp with a nervous sweat

"Quinn?"

She was startled again at the sound of the little voice. She looked over to the door where little Beth stood. "Beth what's wrong?" Quinn was able to shake away all worry and concern revolving herself to ask the girl softly

"Bad dream" she muttered shakily as she stood rooted to the doorway "I can't sleep" she whimpered "I'm scared" she was gripping at the material of her pyjama bottoms tightly as she seemed to tremble "Can I sleep in your bed?"

Quinn's heart was breaking at the sight of little Beth so shaken up. It was enough to make her forget her own nightmares. "Come here" the blonde woman said without hesitation as she pulled the duvet back for Beth to climb in. Beth darted over without having to even think. As Quinn settled back down with the little blonde next to her, she felt Beth suddenly scramble closer to her, clutching at her t-shirt.

The guardian carefully wrapped an arm round the little girl to provide the comfort and protection she seemed to want "Where's Minty? Or Chuck?" she whisper asked

"They're okay, they're not scared" she whispered back against Quinn's collar bone

'Scared of what?' Quinn wanted to ask. She didn't know much about Beth's past and she didn't know how much the girl herself would remember. Everything about Beth's parents was confidential. All they, at the adoption agency, could tell Quinn was that Beth often had nightmares that would go through worsening phases. Beth hadn't told any on at the home what they were about... then again maybe they'd never bothered to ask her.

"They've got each other" she heard Beth say, Quinn quickly realised she meant her stuffed animals "And I've got you" she said so quietly Quinn only just heard her. The woman couldn't help but hug Beth a little tighter just for a second. Yeah Beth had her, and she had Beth

...

The following morning Beth was surprisingly quiet. She was normally back to normal after she had got some sleep but Quinn had woken up with the little girl still cuddled up to her and holding onto her tightly. Once they'd both woken up Beth had gone about her morning routine silently. Not saying a word... and that was worrying, she normally wouldn't stop talking.

Quinn watched Beth at eh breakfast table; the girl sat on the seat on her knees and seemed to lean over the bowl as she ate her favourite cereal. She stopped to take a sip of her juice before putting the glass down in a different place.

Quinn had already asked her general morning questions she didn't like this silence "Beth?" The little girl slowly peered up at her guardian "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah" her answer was short before she went back to her cereal

"Because if anything's wrong, you can tell me..." she hesitated because she didn't want to ask but she should know… so she asked "Are you not happy here?"

Beth looked up at her guardian with wide panicked eyes, in her quick, almost startled, movements she knocked her glass of juice over. They both watched as she was too late to turn and grab the glass before it rolled off the table and smashed when it collided with the ground

"I'm sorry" Beth whimpered, tears suddenly in her still wide panicked eyes. Quinn was just confused, she'd only asked a simple question, she wanted Beth to be happy, she was just making sure she was happy here. "I'll clean it up" she jumped down from her chair and reached for the smashed glass

"No!" Quinn raised her voice to stop her, thinking only of Beth's safety, not of how raising her voice would affect the little girl

She cowered away from Quinn, breaking the woman's heart even more. She backed away towards the living area "I'm really sorry, please don't send me back" she was crying now. As Quinn tried to step closer she turned and ran, her feet hitting the stairs and her snivelling the only sound in the house.

The spilt juice and broken glass ignore Quinn went upstairs to find Beth; she needed to find the child and be the caring guardian she wanted to be. She hated herself right now and she didn't even know why, why had she been able to upset Beth? What was wrong? Everything had been going so well... hadn't it?

"Beth?" she called softly "Beth?" Quinn then realised how futile that was, Beth had hidden for a reason, to stay away from Quinn. As the guardian got to the top of the stairs, she saw Beth's door was still open, where she'd shut it before when they'd gone down stairs.

She stepped into the room and looked round for 'evidence'. The corner of the rug by the closet door was turned over. Quinn smiled to herself; how cliché that was, that the corner had got turned up as Beth hid in the closet. She then heard the snivelling from inside, that just tore her apart again.

She kicked the rug corner back over and then knocked gently on the wooden door. The door was made of diagonal slats meaning you could see out of it and the light could get in "Can I come in?" Quinn asked softly, her voice sounding as vulnerable as Beth looked.

The door was pushed open, barely missing Quinn's head. The guardian looked down to see tear-y eyed Beth looking up at her from where she sat on the floor, Minty being strangled in her arms "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break it"

"It's okay" Quinn crouched down "It was an accident. I'm sorry I raised my voice, I just didn't want you hurting your little self on the broken glass" Beth nodded but still looked sad "Can I come in?" Quinn asked again

"Yeah" Beth said quietly while nodding again. Quinn could climb into the closet too, stepping round Beth so she was against the back wall. Beth reached out and pulled the door closed behind them. Quinn felt success; Beth had let her into her little sanctuary, now just to sort out the rest of the mess. "I don't want to go back... I want to stay here"

"I want you to stay here too" she carefully put an arm round Beth and gently pulled her into her side "I just wanted to know if you were happy... you were very quiet this morning"

"I'm happy" she mumbled as she fiddled with one of Minty's ears and leant into her guardian, more relaxed

"Was it your bad dream?" she felt Beth nod against her side "Do you want to tell me about it?" Another nod, this time more hesitant than the first

"My dream was about before"

"Before when?" Quinn asked only to encourage

"Before I went to the home... I still remember... I think it was my birthday and daddy was angry... he was always angry" they last part was said so weak, Quinn just kept hold and listened, making sure to let Beth know she was safe, safe in the closet and in her arms "I hid in my closet, then daddy hurt mommy, and when daddy left i went to see... mommy got angry, she always did..." she stopped when she felt Quinn shaking next to her. she looked up and saw tears falling from her guardians eyes "Don't cry Quinn" she reached up and wiped the tears from Quinn's cheeks

Quinn laughed at how the tables had turned but she was still crying underneath "You're so brave Beth" she hugged her with both arms, Minty stuck between them.

After they were both cried out Quinn wondered how Beth had ever survived through that. the word 'always' and the way Beth had said it was stuck in her mind. How many times had it happened, how far had 'getting angry' got. How could any one hurt Beth? She was only a child and she had already gone through so much. Quinn already knew she would protect Beth with her life.

They still sat in the closet, hugging one another. Beth clothes hung above them and the selves along one side dug Quinn in the legs but truly they were comfortable, safe in Beth's closet away from their monsters and nightmares

"I don't wanna go to school today" Beth sighed

"I don't wanna go to work today either" Quinn said playfully matching Beth's tone

"I just wanna eat pizza and watch cartoons all day" she over exaggerated the 'all' making Quinn chuckle

"That sounds good" Well it was a happy time when they last did that. It was what they had done when Beth moved in only just over a week ago "How about I phone in sick for you, then you phone in sick for me?"

Beth giggled, the noise making Quinn even happier "I can't use the phone silly, I'm only 4"

"Fine" Quinn playfully sighed "I'll email in sick for me"

"Really" Beth perked up, hopeful

"Yeah, come on" she pushed the closet door open so Beth could climb out, before she ungracefully crawled out too.

.

When they got down stairs again Beth froze as she saw the glass still on the floor "I'm sorry" she said yet again

Quinn crouched next to her and placed a hand gently on the little girls shoulder "Beth, it doesn't matter. I don't care I only care about you and making sure you don't get hurt, okay?"

"Okay" she nodded shyly. Quinn knew that Beth was starting to adjust now, the first week had been all just new she hadn't had a chance to settle. Now she was and with her nightmares getting worse, she was finding it hard to get used to being in a different house. The truth was, she wasn't at the children's home as long as some might imagine.

Quinn had to make her point clearer, she walked back to the table and picked up her coffee mug with the now cold coffee inside. she looked back at Beth who just watched, some worry still in her eyes as Quinn smiled softly at her. The guardian held the coffee mug out before dropping it on the floor, letting it smash and the liquid spill out all over the hardwood floor "Whoops" she said still wearing that smile, making Beth brighten up too.

**Let me know what you think...**


	6. Taking orders

**Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter: NZgleek91, Nightlancer600, gllover22, Guest, iceygaze, LoveSKINS94, Shakka DV, celicm and Guest**

**Posted: 4/9/12**

Taking orders

That morning in the bull pen started quietly. The three present agents were simply going through their emails, checking up on anything they might have missed before they could start to continue their investigation.

A smirk laced itself on the Latina agent's lips as she read the latest email to pop up on her screen "Alright Probie and Puck, Q Just emailed in sick, making me in charge"

"We can all read, Santana" Rachel replied dryly from her diagonally opposite desk. She received a glare so reluctantly and suddenly corrected herself "Um, Agent Lopez"

The fierce agent stood up slowly before snapping at the newbie "That's special Agent Lopez to you probie"

"Very special Agent" Puck chimed in mockingly "What are you going to have us do today?" he sighed knowing on the odd occasion Lopez was left in charge before she would be worse than their usual boss.

Santana slowly sat back down as she realised she didn't have any orders to give out yet. "Um you two stay here" she stood up again suddenly, grabbing her cell phone off her desk and putting it in her pant pocket "I'm going to see if Brittany got anything"

Puck and Rachel shared a knowing look as their replacement boss disappeared, strangely heading for the exit of the building rather than the elevator to the floor with the lab

"So, Noah, did you go to the doctor yesterday, to see about the poison Ivy?" Rachel asked once they were left to themselves

He couldn't help himself as he smiled at the way she used his first name. Normally only his mom and sister were allowed to call him that but hearing it from Rachel... he didn't mind. Maybe he'd be harsh on her the day before when collecting evidence, but he couldn't help that when everyone else was too.

"Yeah, it's pretty bad but they gave me some weird cream to help it" he shrugged "Nothing I can't handle"

"Sure, like you could handle carefully obtaining the evidence" she shook her head

.

"Hey Brittany" Santana called out over the loud music, sounded like Ke$ha, as she walked into the lab

"Oh Hey San" Brittany yelled back, only glancing over her shoulder before turning back to her computer

"Can you turn the music down Britt!" Santana yelled again as she stepped up to the central desk next to Brittany. She placed a white card box on the desk by the computer mouse

"Sure" she thought she heard Brittany reply as she grabbed a remote control and turned the volume down "What's that?" she asked pointing to the box

"It's your favourite, a chocolate chip cupcake with frosting and multi-coloured sprinkles. That's right isn't it?" she asked worried she'd got it wrong

"Yeah, but Quinn normally brings me one, everyday"

"Well Q is off sick today so she left me in charge... did I do something wrong?" Again she asked timidly

"No I love these" she grinned "Thank you... and thank you for dinner last night. I can pay my half now, I'm sorry I couldn't last night. I'd fed all my money to a goat"

Santana just smiled. She loved every word Brittany said, whether it was her crazy ramblings or her informative sentences. She just couldn't help but love Brittany and her brilliant mind "Don't worry about paying for dinner"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it was my treat"

"Okay then. So, what can I do for you San?" she asked

"I was just seeing if you'd had a chance to process any of the evidence since I was here yesterday" she asked almost shyly now the music wasn't there to distract her

"You left with me, Silly. Do you really think I've had time already this morning to get any results" Brittany teased, her bright blue eyes fixed on the Latina who was always different around her

"Well, you're Brittany aren't you? The super duper forensic scientist?"

"Well yeah, you're so right. I've got two things for you" she smiled brightly while Santana nodded just for her to go on. She turned back to the computer to read the findings off the screen "Well, first I compared some splinters found Schue found in Marine Sergeant Moore's head wound with the bat Puck found. They're both Ash, and I was able to conclude they're from the same bat"

"So it is the murder weapon" The agent concluded as she leant in to read off the screen too

"Uh-huh but that's not all. I also found some interesting things on the camera" Santana was so close right now, it was so tempting to do something she'd wanted to do for so long as she stared longingly at the side of Santana's head. "His wife and best friend were having sexy times in one of the tents and he got them on camera" she said bluntly with a small smirk

Santana looked at her with a raised eyebrow and intrigue in her eyes as she searched for answers in her mind "So maybe a fight broke out, maybe he didn't fall, he was killed with the bat on that spot"

"Well that bat killed him, but I think he did fall. Maybe he was hit and that's what made him fall, or he fell or was pushed and they finished him off with the bat"

"How do you know Britt?"

"Well, even with the camera damaged and the memory card damaged with water I was able to access some of it, one bit with Mrs Moore and Caine getting busy in one of the tents then Moore stopping them. They started arguing pretty bad. And then I think I got the actual murder"

She clicked on an icon on her screen and that clip began to play of the sunset being filmed shakily. There was a voice, it was definitely Moore, because Santana didn't recognise the voice and she'd interviewed the other two people. He was rambling on about the scenery. Suddenly there was a noise and the camera fell, after that the clip just ended

"That and that noise sounds like a bat hitting someone in the head" Brittany added "I'm working on it but I can't see the rest of the clip yet"

"You did great Britt" Santana told her encouragingly "Really great"

"I know" she said so modestly "But that's not all, I got prints on the trash, they belong to a David Runion. And!" she added "He's an ex con"

"What he do?"

"Drunken assault. He's like the local junkie, an alcoholic" she shrugged

"That's really great work Britt"

"Thanks... so where are you going to start?" Brittany asked, intrigued

"Um..."

"Well if I know Q, and I do. She'd start with Runion, with his back ground he is a prime suspect, especially with the Moores ticking him off before. That all happened the night before the murder"

Santana just grinned "Thank you Britt, you are a genius" she couldn't help herself as she quickly kissed Brittany on the cheek. She then fumbled as the blue eyed girl just smiled at her "Oh, Um, I better go" she backed up to the door, knocking into one of the tables by the door before finally escaping the lab.

Brittany giggled to herself before turning back to her computer. Outside the lab Santana just rolled her eyes at her fumbling and shyness as she waited for the elevator arrived

.

Santana was herself again when she reached got back to her colleagues. Rachel and Puck seemed to be chatting, and he wasn't trying to get her to go out with him; it was just polite conversation; which was weird... he couldn't just be getting along with her could he?... Yeah that would be really weird.

"Right we got some leads" she interrupted them as she stood in the middle of the bull pen "I need you to bring in a David Runion. We believe he was who complained to the Moore's and Caine, and then left after a fight broke out"

"Yeah, Brittany emailed his info up" Rachel nodded "And one of the trailer parks said he's a regular and he pulled up last night. I phoned them to enquire when we got sent the lists of 'temporary residence'" she explained

"Well good, you know where he is, go get him. Puckerman you go with her" The two agents grumbled but grabbed their guns, badges, jackets and even their caps and did as they were told.

"Is it me?" Rachel asked once they were in the safety of the elevator "Or whoever is boss does the least work"

"Nah, Santana is more of a thinker anyway. She's better at her desk because she gets angry pretty quick. So Q doesn't send her to bring in suspects for questioning. She assaulted one once because she bought him in, in hand cuffs he wouldn't stop whining that they were chaffing" Puck laughed at the memory and then shrugged "If he hadn't tried to run she wouldn't have had to use the cuffs"

Rachel wasn't surprised "what's Quinn's- I mean Q's excuse"

"She normally takes on the most responsibilities but for this case I think she's just testing you. Like yesterday I was there working with you, but if you were working on your own, she would have been looking over your shoulder. She also puts in a lot of overtime. The Director has told her she needs to take some hours off because they won't pay her for all for that"

"Well she'd had an afternoon or 2 off lately" Rachel thought out loud

"Yeah but today is weird Q's like never off sick, except one day a year ago... And that's because she got hit by a car saving Lopez's ass. Her shoulder was dislocated. But even then she only took one day off. She wasn't even supposed to leave hospital yet and she was back at her desk... at least she didn't do any field work... well not straight away. So... who's Beth?"

"It's not my place... and to be honest I hardly know her" the elevator stopped on their floor and the doors opened, Rachel was out first, Puck followed keeping his eyes on her suspiciously as she walked out the building and round to the parking lot

"So you're not going to tell me"

"Why don't you just look in her file?" Rachel replied sarcastically as she got into the car, taking the front passenger seat

He got in the car before saying "I can't, its kinda empty, except her full name and her parents, there's not much info on her"

"Why don't you ask her?" Rachel smirked to herself knowing that wasn't an option

"I know I slipped up yesterday asking who Beth is but I'm not actually that stupid" he started the car and pulled out of the parking space

"How long have you worked with Quinn?" The brunette asked, hoping to get to know one of her colleagues better, Noah wasn't that bad once he'd stopped trying to flirt with her.

"Well I've been at NCIS for about 8 and a bit years and... just over 4 years ago I was told 'you got a promotion!' which was great, until I found out I'd be working with Fabray... I mean she's hot but... I don't know, it's that stare" he shivered "I try to impress her, work hard and stuff but... tough love is what I was told by the guy who wanted a demotion, who I was replacing"

Rachel chuckled "So basically you and that guy swapped places"

"I guess so. Q's not bad once you get to know her... she's actually really nice to you anyway"

"Is she?" Rachel scoffed

"Yeah she wouldn't let me or Lopez get away with half the stuff you've said or done" he glanced at her noticing she was looking at him with a sceptically raised eye brow "No seriously, she's soft on you, any clue what you've done so I can stop getting head slapped"

"Maybe because we have something in common" Rachel mused out loud "She didn't expect to see me..."

"See you where?"

"Doesn't matter"

"Are you kidding!" he exclaimed with a hint of playfulness "You could hold the key to understanding the mysterious Q"

She just laughed "I don't think so... and if she wants to tell you she will"

"Pfft" he scoffed "Are you kidding, there's like a huge gap in her file... no Q doesn't share, with anyone. Even Brittany"

"What about Brittany? Why would she more likely open up to her?" she'd noticed that Brittany was more playful round Quinn and Quinn was soft on her but Brittany was like that with everyone

"Brittany... well you know Brittany, she's smart but, well innocent. She's a great scientist but lacks some common sense. I guess that's the right way to put it. So Q's really protective of her, has been since Britt got here"

"And how long has that been?" the brunette agent asked wanting to get a better idea of the team

"Britt joined about 7 years ago, a year after me and Q had been here. Yeah Q's been at NCIS as long as I have but she worked her way to the top"

"Does that bother you?"

"Nah, she wanted it, I like my job where I am, Q and Lopez are like my family- don't tell them I said that" he cut himself off suddenly

"I won't" she assured him with a light chuckle

"Good, I guess I might be able to add you to that family then"

"What about your real family?"

"What's with all the questions?" he asked back in a matching inquisitive tone as he peeked at her with a raised eyebrow

"I'm sorry I was just trying to get to know you" she sunk in her seat and looked out the window "you guys don't make it easy do you"

"Hey I just told you a ton of stuff" he yelped defensively

"Fair enough" she muttered

"So what about you? What's your story?"

"Oh" she sighed as she leant her forehead against the cool glass of the car window "That's a boring story"

"It didn't sound that boring" she heard him mutter making her head turn quickly to him

"What?" she asked sharply

He cool-ly glanced in the rear view mirror then back to the road ahead "How are you finding the area?" he asked to divert attention from what he'd let slip

They ended up keeping the conversation light until they got to the trailer park.

.

It wasn't hard to guess which trailer was Runion's. If what they'd heard and read about him already was anything to go by; it was the one near the middle that other people had moved their trailers away from. Also it was surrounded by trash. So they didn't need to find any site staff, who'd sit in the little security bunker, to help them point him out.

"So how do you usually do this?" Rachel asked trying to adjust her hat again. She'd sworn that Quinn had adjusted it for her and got it just right for her, now it was the wrong size again.

A certain Latina agent had been bored last night while waiting for Brittany in the bullpen before they went for a... 'friend' dinner together. She found messing with Rachel's hat satisfying for now.

"Just knock, talk to them, see if we can bring them in. Don't worry, it's pretty much like you probably did in Boston, and I'll do this one so you know next time"

"Okay" she was happy with that compromise for now, and at least the other agent was actually trying to be helpful and friendly with her

They stood by the closed screen door. Puck knocked on the trailer wall next to it and called out "Mr Runion, its NCIS can you please step outside"

It didn't take long before a man with a black eye came to the doorway, the stench of alcohol hanging around him. He kicked the screen door open and leant against the edge of the door way "Yeah" he said lazily

"Hi, I'm Special agent Puckerman, and this is Agent Berry. We believe you were in the vicinity of a crime scene last night, we just wanted to ask about it"

"I was here from about 10" he cut in quickly

"I'm surprised you can even remember Mr Runion, smells like you've been drinking for a year" Puck's eyes widened as he slowly turned to his colleague, had she really just tried to provoke him

The actual man in question just scoffed "Whatever, you can ask the guy in the security thing"

"Nice black eye, where did you get it?" Rachel continued to push

"Bar fight couple nights back, no big deal" he shrugged "Now stop wasting my time and get lost"

"We're not done here" Agent Puckerman

"yeah we are" he walked away letting the screen door slam shut

"Mr Runion?" Puck called again.

Before he could call out again, they heard a dog barking from inside, the little devil dog pushed the screen door open and started viciously barking at the pair, while growling; baring pointy white teeth.

"Are you serious?" Puck scoffed as he looked down at the little jack Russell, he crouched down to pet it

"Noah I don't think that's a good idea"

"he's tiny" as soon as his hand was out and vulnerable the dog went straight for it, Puck yanked his hand back just in time while the dog went for his ankles "Ahh, run for it" he darted off leaving an angry little dog with the little brunette

"Oh thanks" she yelled as she started after him, the dog going after her "Just leave me behind why don't you!"

The two couldn't believe it as they drove away unscathed that they'd been chased off by a jack Russell.

...

Puck and Rachel tried to sneak back to their desks but that was kind of impossible with eagle eye Lopez. She was straight up from her own desk and marching over to them

"I thought I sent you to see Runion" Santana looked between the two agents on either side of her as they slowly sat down in their seats.

"We tried, but he was incredibly rude, he said he was there all night, which we can confirm or prove wrong when they send the tapes. Besides we didn't have enough hard evidence yet to arrest him to bring him in for questioning. And we didn't go back because there was a dog, a vicious dog" Rachel said convincingly

"Yeah it tried to kill us" Puck agreed, backing up the probie's partially genuine excuse

"Ugh, I hate dogs" Santana seemed to agree with their excuse so they were off the hook... for now

There was a pause before Puck leant back in his chair and said with a furrowed brow "You have a dog"

"You have a dog?" Rachel was surprised. She was trying to imagine the usually snappy agent with a cuddly puppy dog

"Yeah a German Shepherd" Santana added, destroying the cute image Rachel had in her head "She was a marine victim's dog, drug detector, but after she attacked me and I shot her she retired"

"What!" Yeah that really did burst Rachel's bubble. She glanced at Puck as he was laughing as he remembered what happened "You shot a dog!"

"The bitch attacked me!" The Latina defended herself

"And now she's your pet?" the probie asked disbelieving

"Yep. You see that damn dog was the murder suspect in a case, so they were going to terminate her. But Brittany wouldn't let that happen until she'd tried everything to prove that dog's innocence."

When Brittany was mentioned it all seemed to start making sense... because when Brittany was concerned, nothing made sense.

"Even the director couldn't get her to come out of the back room in her lab, you know where her desk is, she locked herself in there. She hated me because I wanted the dog gone. In the end she proved it" Santana sighed "That damn dog wasn't the murderer; it was one of the soldiers who was drug smuggling. The Sergeant said Brittany could keep... Lucy" she said hesitantly "as she renamed her, but her landlord said no... so she talked me into keeping the dog"

"Only took her two words before you gave in and took in Lucy" Puck laughed again

"Why did she rename her Lucy?" Rachel was curious as to why Santana had been hesitant to say the name

"Because" she said with a slight shake of the head like it was obvious "The dog has... an obvious blonde... shade to the lighter part of her coat" still Rachel just waited "And its Q's real name"

"What?" Rachel chuckled, well that was kinda funny

"Yeah, her full name is Lucy Quinn Fabray but she switched to Quinn. Haven't you looked through everyone's files yet" Santana asked, like it was an obvious thing to do

"Why would I do that?" she asked the Latina Agent

"Really?" she asked incredulously "it was like the first thing I did when I got here"

"Couldn't you get in trouble for that?" Rachel asked

"You've got the security clearance, I didn't see a problem with it?" Puck shrugged, basically giving himself away with that confession. Rachel thought back to his slip up in the car.

"So, you both looked into my file I assume" she wasn't really worried, it's not like she had any big secrets, she just didn't like feeling vulnerable

"Yeah, it was the first thing I did when I found out you'd be working with us" The Latina took a moment to recollect what she'd found out in her head before she could relay it back to Rachel "You graduated McKinley high, got married young after a nervous breakdown-"

"I did not have a nervous breakdown" Rachel butted in defiantly

"Well that's basically what your psyche evaluation said. That you didn't get into some academy and so you married your high school boyfriend and then you moved to Boston, something about he got a job offer. You've got two kids, twins Matt and Lisa. Then the divorce and you got the opportunity here"

Rachel folded her arms defensively and sat back in her seat "That shouldn't be allowed" she pouted while Santana smirked triumphant

"Oh don't worry about it Berry, there nothing stopping you doing the same to us" Puckerman shrugged "Besides it's up to you how much you share so you can't blame us if we know so much about you, it's only what you willingly said" He added defensively as he put his hands behind his head, to help him lounge lazily in his chair some more

"I still think it's wrong"

"It is what it is Berry" Santana shrugged. Her desk phone started ringing so she started backing up towards her desk "I bet by the end of the day you've looked into one of our files" she turned back to her desk, reached over the screen and grabbed the phone "Agent Lopez... Yeah... okay I'll send someone down" she said as she ended the call, putting the phone down "Puckerman, there's a guy with a box downstairs. It's the security footage from last night at the trailer park where Runion was"

"Why didn't they just email it?" he huffed

"I dunno, just go get it" she ordered

"Fine" he grumbled and doing as he was told. Rachel smiled to herself and shook her head at their childishness.

With the Latina distracted with her computer at the man with the Mohawk gone Rachel glanced around cautiously before tapping away at the keys and going through to find the files she wanted through the secured database.

Agent Puckerman was right; there wasn't much there, but she read between the lines of the simple details. There was also a gap, like there was missing details.

Rachel was only looking at the page for a few minutes before she just felt like she was intruding. Technically she was. The file was there for its own reasons, that didn't mean it was supposed to be looked at by just anyone.

Rachel looked over at the Latina who was discussing with Puckerman who was to do the tedious job of checking the security camera recordings. Rachel decided to slip out before they lumbered her with the task. She sent a quick email stating she was following a lead, hoping they wouldn't bother her if she'd given a reason for her disappearance.

...

It wasn't a long drive before she found herself at the address she'd noted off a screen just before she left the office. It was already after 3, Rachel just hoped Quinn wouldn't still be picking up Beth and would be at home.

She wasn't entirely sure what business it was of hers to be here and to delve into Quinn's life that she obviously wanted to keep private, but she wondered if Quinn did want to be open, or she just needed some encouragement to open up.

So here she was, standing on the porch of the house of Lucy Quinn Fabray knocking on the door.

The door opened quickly to reveal a firm glare from the blonde agent "Berry?"

"Um, Yes Qui-Q- Boss! I just wanted to stop by to see if you were okay" She fumbled over words but got there in the end

"Quinn? What's wrong?" little Beth asked as she stepped up next to her guardian "Oh, Hi Mrs Rachel"

That calmed the tension in the air and Rachel smiled down at the child "Hi Beth, nice to see you again. And you can call me Rachel"

"Okay Rachel" she grinned

"Beth, why don't you go watch cartoons, I'll be back in, in a minute" she nudged the little girl gently to encourage her to leave

"Okay" she mumbled. Honestly she just wanted to spend more time with Quinn, since her nightmare last night and the incident this morning, she liked the security of Quinn so close.

Once the little girl was out of ear shot Quinn's head snapped back to the probie "Why are you here?"

"Well..." she hesitated because it was a long shot "I wondered if the case had made you think of anything personal"

"What?" Quinn shook her head irritated

"Well the victim's wife is called Judy, your mother shares that name, so I was wondering if maybe it had hit a sore spot, because you haven't spoken to your mother"

She folded her arms across her chest defensively as she stared down at the probie "And what made you think I haven't- My file?"

Rachel just nodded shyly

"I thought you were different probie, not like Puckerman or Lopez" she actually sounded disappointed

"You said I don't know any of you, and seeing as none of you will let me get to know you better, this seemed the only way" she tried to excuse herself.

Quinn felt her shoulders drop and her expression soften; Rachel had a point "Would you like to come in?" she stepped to the side

"If I'm not intruding"

"You came here to bug me didn't you, just get inside Berry"

"Thank you" Rachel said as she stepped through the door way "Also I really need your help" she added as Quinn closed the front door

"What now?" Quinn sighed with an eye roll

Rachel shyly pulled her NCIS cap from her bag "Can you please adjust this for me; I can't get it to fit properly. I think I'm either going crazy or-"

"Or Santana or Puckerman have probably been messing with it to mess with you" there was a slight smile on her lips, and not a nasty one to laugh at Rachel's misfortune but at the way Rachel had innocently and shyly asked for Quinn's help with something so simple

She took the hat and started adjusting it automatically. How she could change it so it would fit Rachel's head when she gave it back was a mystery to Rachel, but she didn't care, she was hopeless.

"Go through, I'll get you some coffee" Quinn told her as she adjusted the damn cap

**I know, kinda boring but wanted to make some stuff clear; like how long people have been there and stuff :/**

**I'll try and make it up to you and have another chapter up sooner than normal**


	7. Confessions

**AN: Thank you for reviewing the previous chapter: alicja, gllover22, Guest, M, Nightlancer600, D, celicm, Love-Knows-No-Boundaries-101 and mythinc-lionheart**

**Sorry, this wasn't really up as soon as I'd hoped :/**

**Posted: 16/9/12**

Confessions

"So what did you want Berry?" Quinn asked as she placed a cup of coffee on the dining room table and took the seat perpendicular to the probie. That way she could still see Beth, as she obediently slouched on the sofa and watched cartoons on the basic TV set. "Other than your hat adjusted" she added nodding to the NCIS cap that sat on the table top next to the coffee

"I was concerned; Noah said you're never off sick. So I was suspicious. But now I see you and Beth is here too... is she sick?"

"Neither of us felt like going in today" Quinn brushed it off, she may have let Rachel into their home but she wasn't going to let her into her head.

"Why? Is it the case? Does it remind you of anything?"

"No" she snapped. She noticed Beth now looking at her; she looked to Beth and smiled encouragingly. Beth smiled back briefly before looking back at the TV.

"You should smile more" Rachel noted before ducking her head to avoid an inevitable harsh stare from her boss. She took a nervous, cautious sip of her coffee.

"Seriously Berry are you just here to question me?" she wanted to relax; she was in her own home. But she couldn't, she didn't like to let anyone get close.

"You said I don't know any of you, and after talking to Noah I learnt a few things but not a lot. He's actually not that bad when you get to know him" she sounded surprised making Quinn hint a smile "Then I found out that he and Santana had been through my file, they told me it was the easiest way to get to know someone"

"So you thought it was okay to look through my file?" she arched her eyebrow and folded her arms

"Well..." Rachel bit her lip "I thought it might help... but it's kinda empty, so it didn't help" she actually tried to make eye contact with the blonde who was just looking at her judgementally "Oh please like you haven't looked through my file"

"Actually I haven't" she leaned forward "On the first day of meeting you, I found that you're such an open book your file would merely be the summary on the back"

Rachel bowed her head again for a second "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, it was unprofessional"

"You had the security clearance" Quinn shrugged as she took a sip of her coffee "So" she said suddenly, placing her cup back on the "Have you looked into Lopez and Puckerman's files yet"

"No" she admitted "it felt kinda wrong" she chuckled shyly "I think if I might be able to get closer to Puckerman"

"Rule 12" Quinn reminded

Rachel shot a startled surprised at the blonde "Eww, no, not like that. I mean get closer to him like I would a brother. He told me a little bit about his start here. He started the same time as you, didn't here? But you excelled and he went with the flow. He said how you've always been soft on Brittany, but no one can blame you for that. I just still don't get why you're so harsh on Santana when it comes to her and Brittany"

"Not this again" Quinn muttered dryly "And, for the record, I'm harsh on everyone"

"Not me" a voice called from the next room, both the woman looked over to see Beth, her elbows resting on the coffee table in front of the sofa and her head resting in her hands.

"I thought you were watching cartoons" Quinn playfully glared

"Commercial" the girl tried to glare back. She soon gave up and stood up. She pouted sweetly as she asked "Can I have some more juice please?"

Quinn chuckled "Sure, I just get it" she silently excused herself from her guest to get the girl some juice. She walked back through the kitchen, took a plastic cup and filled it with the desired flavour of juice. After the glass incident this morning the plastic cups she'd had in the back of the cupboard seemed like a good idea.

When she left the kitchen she found Beth sitting opposite Rachel at the table, the girl let her head rest in one of her hands, propped up by her elbow. Her legs were swinging under the seat, back and forth as she spoke to Rachel

"Your Matt and Lisa's mom" it wasn't a question thought could have been mistaken for one "they're really fun" she added. Rachel smiled at the innocent girl. "Are you a cop with Quinn?"

"Yes" she nodded, keeping it simple

"Are you her friend?" not breaking eye contact

"Not exactly, she's my boss" Rachel explained

The little girl laughed "Quinn can't be a boss she's too nice. She can't even be bossy"

Rachel laughed too "She's bossy when she's at work"

"Quinn" Beth looked straight to her guardian who stood in the door way. Rachel hadn't even seen her standing there. "You shouldn't be bossy, it's mean" she giggled

"Oh I see, I go away for two seconds and you're turning Beth against me" she playfully glared at Rachel, who she could see was enjoying this.

They didn't actually talk about much else after that; Beth took the focus off the original questions Rachel wanted to ask. Quinn was thankful for that, even thought Beth bought out her softer side and that wasn't something she wanted Rachel to see but sacrifices had to be made.

Rachel didn't really stay that long, she had to head back to the office and the case eventually. She spent the afternoon processing security footage with Puck. They were able to conclude that their prime suspect, David Runion, had been there all night.

...

The next day

"Puckerman, just give it back" the Latina agent snapped as she tried to reach for what was being held between his middle and index finger

He had a smug smirk on his face as he stepped back keeping his arm out behind him so the note was out of reach "Aww you got a wuv note from Britt Britt" he teased

"Just give it back" she yelled, he stepped back again, then switched the notes between his hands as she tried again. He turned his back to her shielding her from the note as he read it

"Hi San" he put on a girly voice just to add to the teasing "thanks again for dinner the other night, I want to take you out sometime this week. Let me know when is good for you..." he turned back, keeping the note out of reach as Santana struggled to take it back. She almost looked panicked, she _needed _that note. "And look at that 3 kisses" he waved it in her face but she wasn't fast enough.

"You're such an ass" she kicked his shin making him yelp and distracting him long enough for her to take the bright pink sticky note he'd found attached to her computer screen seconds before she had. She then shoved him for good measure.

Unfortunately he knocked into none other than Quinn Fabray, helping her to spill her first coffee of the day down her pale blue shirt. He slowly turned and gulped audibly as he felt his soul freeze from the icy glare she bore into him.

"Nice knowing you Puckerman" Santana mumbled as she slowly backed away. Puck cringed as he prepared for the traditional head slap.

But to both his and Lopez' surprise the blonde haired agent walked past Puck without touching a hair on his head. She went straight to her desk, sending him warning glary glances every few seconds, and opened a draw; she took out a spare shirt, a plain white one, and walked over to the elevator.

A second later: "Wait, I thought I just saw Quinn, where did she go?" Rachel asked as she stepped into the bull pen, sure she'd just seen her boss on her approach.

The two confused agents slowly looked to her

Santana started "Oh, I think she went to cha-"

"That way" Puck pointed to the elevator. As Rachel wandered in the direction he'd pointed Santana gave him a further puzzled look. He just smirked, as if he knew what might happen.

The two agents presumed paperwork for the case, to make them look innocent and appease their boss when she got back

The Probie hit the button to call the elevator. Of course she had no clue where she was going after that, but Quinn was probably in Brittany's lab or Autopsy. It shouldn't be hard to find her. The elevator opened its metal doors promptly, to Rachel's surprise

To her further shock she found herself starting at Quinn in the middle of changing her shirt. Rachel's eyes were glued to the bare skin in front of her. _'Holy sh– Those abs!'_ she almost choked on the words even though they were in her head as images of her licking chocolate syrup off _those_ abs flashed in her mind _'She has eyes!'_ Rachel's mind screamed that reminder next, but it didn't help as her eyes found Quinn's bra clad chest first.

Finally her brown eyes found those Hazel ones as her boss managed to stutter out "I-I thought I flipped the switch" Quinn was actually blushing as she fumbled with the fresh shirt, trying and failing to undo the buttons on it so she could get in on. "I guess I didn't" she mumbled

"Here" Rachel took the shirt, while Quinn surprised her and took her arm and pulled her into the lift, she hit the button to close the doors and made sure to flip the switch, stopping the elevator.

"Sorry, didn't mean to grab you, just didn't want anyone out there seeing me... and you had my shirt" she bowed her head as she wrapped her arms round herself.

Rachel was about to compliment her and tell her she had nothing to be shy of as she glanced past the shirt she was unbuttoning to where Quinn's hand were on her sides. That's when Rachel noticed the faint scars... there were a few tiny stretch marks but there were other scars too... different ones. She still didn't know what Quinn had to be shy about but for once she didn't want to push it. She'd never seen Quinn look so vulnerable and if her mind hadn't been in a dirty place it would have shaken her.

So instead she just said "Rule 6"

"What?" Quinn seemed to relax for a moment, as she looked back at the probie.

"Rule 6, never say you're sorry, it's a sign of weakness" she smiled, she noticed a small smile on Quinn's lips too, but didn't say anything, it was obvious Quinn was very uncomfortable. Rachel also didn't want to feel too comfortable, just in case she actually felt comfortable enough to go through with the dangerous thoughts running through her head. She finished unbuttoning the shirt "Here" she handed it back

"Thanks" Quinn took the shirt and quickly put it on, buttoning it up fast "Where were you going any way?"

"I was trying to find you"

"Why?"

"I just wanted to talk about the case. We should be questioning the victim's wife and Caine. If they were having an affair-"

"They were having an affair?" Quinn paused buttoning her shirt as she asked.

"Yes, didn't you know?" she furrowed her brow

"I haven't been briefed on what progress was made yesterday. Why didn't you bring them in?" she'd finished buttoning her shirt now, and it sounded like the old Quinn was back. Rachel wasn't so scared this time.

"I don't know, Santana had Noah and I go see Runion, we found out he's the one with the trailer they had that little confrontation with. Anyway that wasn't helpful, but later again Noah and I went through the tapes and found out he'd been there all night" she actually took a breath and let Quinn absorb her paragraph "I just wanted to say; I think we should bring the other two in for interrogation"

"Okay" she made sure her shirt was presentable and flipped the switch on elevator again making the doors open "Grab your badge and gun, we'll go get them" she told Rachel as she started towards her own desk

"Where are we going?" Puck asked as he stood slowly

"You two are staying here" Quinn said in her usual monotone. "When we get back with Caine I want you two to go get the wife. I don't want either of them knowing the other is here while we question them"

"Interrogation? Hell yeah" Puck may have been a bit too enthusiastic but he loved this bit. Even if he wasn't the one doing the questioning

...

Rachel wasn't one to give up easily. So it came as no surprise to Quinn that not even 5 minutes into the drive and she was trying to delve into Quinn's mind. She was fighting a game she was going to lose though; Quinn had played mind games all her life; in high school she could reduce someone to tears without saying a word and today she didn't have to say anything to get someone to crumble in interrogation.

"I know I'm prying, but why did you choose to adopt? Not that I think it was a bad idea, Beth is just wonderful and you're great together, but I was wondering why"

"You're not giving up?" Quinn sighed "I just wanted to try and improve a life" that was only a half truth, the other half: she was lonely. "What about your ex-husband? What happened there?" she thought she'd try to switch the tables

Rachel mumbled "Oh that" she let out a deep sigh as she slouched in her seat. "I was delusional, I thought it would last"

"Why didn't it work out?"

"I could say we grew apart, with work and stuff but... really; I think I just drove us apart"

"Then why do you talk about him like you want to boil him" she was referring to passing comment she'd heard and one phone call late in the previous week, she'd heard when they were in the bull pen.

"Because he doesn't want anything to do with his kids, financially I'm fine, I don't care about that. I don't care about his dislike for me either. I just hate him for not wanting to be in their lives, they never did anything wrong, it was me" yet another sigh before she added "I threw away so much to make it work"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Well you said yesterday about what you'd wanted to do, when Beth asked you. You know Broadway and all that. So I just don't get that you threw away all your dreams and moved to another city with him... you must have loved him at one point" she shrugged "So if it didn't work out, what was it. Marriage wasn't all it was cracked up to be?" she wished she'd got to know for herself just how marriage could work out. She shook away this thought as she heard Rachel's voice again

Rachel, amazingly, didn't say anything.

And just as amazingly Quinn kept talking "You know what I don't get. You came out of a marriage, not on great terms. And yet you're so eager to push Santana and Brittany together"

"I know, it doesn't make sense. I just want to see Santana happy... like how I want to be one day" she mumbled the last part but Quinn still heard her clearly in the otherwise silent car.

" Do you know what it's like for them, Brittany's always made it clear that she likes men and women, but Santana" Quinn sighed heavily "She was kicked out at the age of 16 for confiding in her family. Luckily she had an aunt who took her in, otherwise I don't want to think about what might have happened to her"

"I didn't know that"

"It's in her file" Quinn added, pretending that that's where she found out this information. Really she'd learnt it when she actually relaxed one night and went out with her colleagues for a drink. Santana was so weepy, and everything kind of just came out.

"Well, I already told you I wasn't comfortable with that" Rachel shyly looked to her hands in her lap "As for Santana and Brittany. I guess I was jealous. They know they like each other, and people know that they like each other"

"They're out?" Quinn asked for clarification, hoping Rachel might get to the point soon

There was a suspicious pause before a shy "Yeah" was answered

The pause and tone of the voice said more to the experienced agent than the mass of words. Luckily they'd just stopped at a red light so Quinn could stare at the probie "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I guess" she hesitated "Quinn- sorry; Q... I'm a lesbian"

Quinn's eyes widened but she kept the on the road. "I'm so glad I wasn't drinking coffee when you said that" she said lowly. She didn't think Rachel would just come out and say it.

Rachel didn't seem to hear her as she tried to explain "I know it might not make much sense, that I married a man for instance. I knew I was gay when I was in high school. But I thought I was actually bi, I mean, I liked some of the girls but I liked some of the boys too. Finn... my ex, he was the first... person to ever show me any kind of caring and feeling, so I fell for him" the light went green again, so Quinn drove on "I thought I did. I was so afraid no one else would ever accept me so I stuck with him. And those feelings for the girls went away because I had him. So I assumed I was Bi, I didn't dismiss that I'd ever had any feelings and felt attracted to some of the girls in my school"

"Why are we talking about this?" Quinn asked to seemingly no one as Rachel just kept talking. She didn't need the woman's life story, but Rachel sounded nervous like she needed to tell it.

"I didn't want my dads to find out" Rachel continued, hardly taking a breath.

"You have two dads?"

Yet another question was ignored as Rachel's speech grew "I thought they'd be disappointed, because I'd just proven the whole myth: gay parents raise gay children. It's not true... just was in my case. So I became the perfect daughter, and stuck with what I had. Then I screwed up my audition, and married him. We were happy but... eventually I couldn't take it anymore. He became more irritating, lazy, and even less responsive when we were trying to have a conversation"

"God I thought you were going to say something else then" she breathed a sigh of relief, she didn't want to hear any intimate details

"And I could have put up with those irritating things if I loved him. But I didn't, not the way a husband and wife should love one another. I just knew I was gay, I had always been gay, and that's how it was. I mean, even the sex it never felt right-"

"Give me your hat" Quinn said abruptly and with more force so Rachel actually heard her and stopped talking

"Why?" Rachel asked cautiously as she took the hat off her head and passed it across the console

"Because I'm going to throw up in it" and with that Rachel quickly snatched her hat back. She didn't want a new one now that this one was finally starting to fit right on her head

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to ramble like that... you're the first person I've actually told" she said shyly. And for a moment Quinn thought Rachel might have stopped taking. She was wrong though "You're the only person I've told"

Quinn scoffed "I'm sure a few other people must know"

"But I didn't say anything in my interview or psych evaluation" Rachel explained with a furrowed brow... not that Quinn could see it.

"I didn't mean that, I meant like; any women you've kissed. Unless you told them otherwise" she shrugged, not sure why she was explaining anything. She didn't feel uncomfortable; why would she, she was just surprised.

"I-I... I haven't kissed any women"

"Then how do you know you're a lesbian?" the blonde asked cautiously, eyeing the brunette out the corner of her eye

"I just know" she shrugged lightly "I mean, I don't think it's the same for everyone. For some people it's just they love a person there's no straight, bi, gay. But I know who I am. And I don't regret my marriage, I got Matt and Lisa and I wouldn't give them up for anything"

"So it was just a step in your life" Quinn suggested "Not something to brush off, just an experience that made you understand and accept your life"

"I guess" she said timidly "Thank you" Rachel added as an afterthought. It hadn't hit her just yet how significant it was that Quinn had said anything.

"... Why the hell did you tell me?" Quinn had to ask, knowing she was breaking out of character. But Rachel had confided in her, it was the least she could do right?

"I don't know, it just kinda came out"

"I'm hardly the right person to tell, it's not like I can give you advice; except that Santana or Brittany would have been better people to talk to"

"I don't feel I could trust Brittany, I mean, she's great but she lets things slip and I wouldn't want everyone knowing. And Santana... well she's hardly approachable. I find it easy to talk to you"

Quinn laughed, a deep menacing throaty chuckle "You'd be the first"

"You are easy to talk to thought" Quinn could hear it in Rachel's voice, she was smiling again "I apologise, I shouldn't have said anything. It was unprofessional"

"If it's any consolation... I'm kinda honoured you felt you could tell me" she bit her tongue after she said those words,

"I sometimes feel I can tell you anything... not that there's anything more for me to say"

"You make me sound soft" it was almost said like a warning; a warning to stop doing whatever she was doing to make Quinn so soft

"I know you're soft" she chuckled. Her words were a reminder of the innocent evening before; little Beth had been there to cut the awkwardness away. "Puckerman thinks you have a soft spot for me, as you haven't head slapped me yet" she chuckled

"You haven't done anything to warrant a head slap" she sounded just like the cop she was before the senior agent turned that into a warning with an added "... yet"

"I'm hoping to avoid it" Rachel said with her professional voice. She wasn't sure why talking about a head slap made her think back to the elevator incident that hadn't happened that long ago "So" Rachel started, trying to move the conversation on before she started feeling awkward round her _boss_. "I had an idea yesterday when I was on the way back to the office from yours"

"Yeah, what was it?"

"How about we meet up with the kids at the weekend? Just somewhere simple, like the park. That way they won't just be socialising at school" she explained with hope in her voice "And then maybe Beth could be picked up by the nanny I hired and taken back to min with Matt and Lisa in the afternoons, like I already mentioned" she dropped that suggestion in again

"It would be nice for Beth to have permanent friends, not just school friends" Quinn answered, practically agreeing with the probie

"Is that a yes?"

"Sure" she nodded briefly with her simple final word as they pulled up outside the desired address. Quinn was still in some shock, just surprised that Rachel was able to tell her that, and that she was gay. Why did it make her fell... something, something she wasn't sure what to label, but it was a positive feeling. And she was feeling it because Rachel had confided in her.

She then chuckled in her head, a confession already today and they hadn't even picked up one of their suspects

**Erm... let me know what you think :/ I'm not too sure**


	8. Damage

**Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter: SilverfoxCFL, NZgleek91, ReelAsh, chev17j, alicja, Nightlancer600, nightcuddler and celicm**

**Posted: 30/9/12**

Damage

Rachel stood with her arms folded as she watched through the one way glass, Puck stood to her left doing the same, just watching. Quinn was rather incredible at her job. They didn't have much to go on but just through a series of making the suspect wait, then her tone of voice, and the way she stood, she could get all the information she wanted.

She was interrogating Caine now, the victim's wife had an alibi but the alibi was that she was with their other suspect all night, the same as his alibi. So it was quiet obvious they could just be covering for one another. Caine had cracked just as easily as Mrs Moore, about their affair. Rachel had enjoyed watching the smirky confidence when he saw he'd be interrogated by a woman, wiped off his face with the fewest of words and questions delivered with a steely attitude.

The door to the observation room opened letting light and Santana in before it was quickly closed again.

"She cracked him yet?" she asked as she walked up to the glass, she stopped on Rachel's right

"What do you think?" Puck asked sarcastically

"Oh right, stupid question" she mumbled back as she watched.

"How does she do it?" Rachel asked in wonder

"She doesn't rile them up like you" Puck smirked

Santana leaned back to look at Puck with a raised eyebrow "What did Berry do?"

He chuckled softly and explained as he looked back though the glass "She was a little tactless when we went to talk to Runion, insulted him. I think she wanted him to throw a punch so she could arrest him"

"Hey" she exclaimed in a hushed tone "I did not"

Puck scoffed, that was her best defensive come back? Before he could open him mouth the door in the interrogation room was opened abruptly. The team in the observation room all held their breath as their eyes widened.

Quinn kept her cool, as she stood still, leaning over the desk in the middle of the room. She slowly looked over at the blonde in the lab coat who'd just walked into the room and closed the door behind her "Brittany, Rule 22"

"Rule 22?" Rachel whispered asked, suddenly feeling vulnerable and more like Quinn would be able to hear them

"Never, ever bother Quinn in interrogation" Puck whispered

"I thought that was just common sense" she whispered back

Mean while the serious pouting Brittany on the other side of the glass retorted with "Rule 3"

Rachel leant towards Puck slightly as if silently asking what that one is, he didn't notice, as he was too distracted the tense scene in front of them

"Rule 3" Santana whispered "Is: never be unreachable"

"Thanks" she whispered back briefly never taking her eyes of the starring contest the other side of the glass, and the way Caine sat there looking as awkward as he felt in the silence

"Agent Lopez" Santana actually flinched when she heard her name; she then marched straight out of the room. Seconds later she was in the interrogation room as Quinn walked out, Brittany trailing her. Rachel noticed the small smile Santana gave the scientist.

Out in the corridor Quinn was irate at being interrupted, but there was no way she could say that or act like that to Brittany

"Brittany, you can't interrupt me during interrogation" she felt like she was chastising a small child... like how she'd tell Beth off... if she ever had to tell her adopted child off.

"I know Quinn, but this was really important" she smiled that 'I know something you don't know' smile with shiny eyes

"Well?" Quinn asked urgently "Who?"

"I can't tell you, I have to show you" always a game with Brittany

Quinn sighed but went along with it, because it was faster "Okay Britt, lead the way" She wasn't surprised when Brittany grabbed her hand and dragged her all the way to her lab in the basement.

"So, do you remember the camera you found for evidence?" she asked as she let go of Quinn's hand and started unlocking her computer

"Yes" Quinn said flatly, of course she'd remember it was only 2 days ago.

"Well the memory card was damaged... I fixed it, and look what I found" she hit play and Quinn leaned in curiously. It was the clip, a clip Quinn hadn't seen yet but had been filled in on by Agent Berry, of the moment Marine Sergeant Moore tumbled of the rock edge, the camera bounced and faced nothing, just the scenery, and they could hear moaning in the back ground.

Nothing was happening now, the screen just showed the same scene and the constant moaning. The shot was jittering, probably because of the camera damage. Quinn glanced at Brittany curiously but the blonde just held onto that knowing smile and nodded her head back to the computer screen.

Suddenly they heard footsteps, and then the sound of wood beating against bone... the groaning stopped. Quinn couldn't believe what happened next, a face came into view on the screen, clear as day, Runion looked curious and drunk down the camera lens

Quinn's eyes widened as she shot into action "Thanks Britt, I owe you an extra cupcake" she yelled as she ran out of the room, leaving the blonde scientist with a satisfied smile.

.

"Lopez" the Latina was startled again as the door to the interrogation room was swung open and Quinn called in "Get someone to escort Caine and Mrs Moore out of the building, then grab your gear" she then looked to the one way mirror and glanced at two different spots as she said "Berry Puckerman, you too" with that she was gone again.

Inside the observation room Rachel and Puck were frozen

"Is it me or did she look straight at us?" Rachel said shakily

"Yeah... you think you'll get used to it... you don't" Puck swallowed "We better go"

...

"Where are we going boss?" Puck asked eagerly from the back seat, he'd tried arguing with Rachel for the front passenger seat but she'd won it with her constant talking. Santana had been last to the car so she didn't get a chance to fight for the front. Although with Rachel appearing as favourite lately she didn't think there was a point in arguing over it, Quinn would end up deciding for them like a parent and she was sure Rachel would win.

"We got our man, Runion, Brittany got more footage off the damaged memory card, showed Runion plain as day, after the soundtrack to Moore's death" she explained now that it was just the four of them and no prying ears around.

At the speeds Quinn drove it didn't take long until they were back at the trailer park, and just as before his trailer stood out from the crowd. It seemed even more trailers had moved away from his leaving a lot of empty space around him. The four got out of their car and one standing next to the other, they walked across the park ready to make their arrest, when Runion stepped out.

All five: the agents and their target froze. Quinn slowly reached for her gun, ready in case he tried something stupid. Like a startled rat he dove back into his trailer, breaking the screen door off its top hinge, so it hung open.

The team all grabbed their guns and tried to rush toward the trailer but shotgun shot out of the window cautioned them to take cover. Where though? There were nothing nearby.

Down on one knee Quinn kept her cool and calm temperament as she fired a few rounds at the trailer and where she suspected Runion to be. He appeared in the window and fired again, before disappearing.

The rest of the team tried to back up a little as they copied their boss and started firing too. They then heard barking inside and Quinn remembered Rachel telling her he had a 'horrible little mongrel'. Quinn may have killed more than a few people in her line of work but she didn't shoot innocent people... or dogs. She whistled out, getting strange looks from her team.

It wasn't long before the little jack Russell was running out of the trailer and taking cover behind the alpha human who'd whistled to it. After some resumed failed firing from her team Quinn noticed the gas tank on the back of the trailer... they were far enough away.

As she raised her gun Runion fired another random shot, Quinn heard a cry on her right, only one person was on her right, she couldn't let it get to her yet though, she fired the gun three times and on the third shot the gas tank ignited blowing up the trailer spectacularly, destroying the threat inside.

Now it was time to take care of her team, she looked to her right, to Rachel who was laying on her back clutching at her bloody right bicep as she tried not to cry at the pain.

"Lopez, call an ambulance" she yelled to the shaken up Latina... Quinn had never let one of them get hurt before, not that she let this happen, but, Rachel was hurt "Lopez I said now" she said even more forcefully as Santana just stood there in shock "Puckerman"

"On it boss" he had already grabbed his phone out of his pocket and was dialling 911, for an ambulance and a fire truck.

"Sorry Q" Rachel forced the words out

Quinn smiled a little "Rule 6 Probie" she took off her NCIS jacket and folded it up before placing it under Rachel's head "Don't worry, you're going to be okay" she reassured her, more shock for Santana who in her two years working with Quinn, had never heard her so supportive.

...

"Hey probie you're awake" Was the first thing Rachel heard when she briefly opened her eyes before shutting them again quickly and groaning slightly.

She cautiously opened her eyes fully to the bright room and her visitor. She managed a smile when she saw Puck standing by her bed side "Hi Noah" she croaked from her throat being dry "What happened?" she asked as she creased her brow

"You don't remember" he sounded worried, she didn't suffer a head injury, well that's what the doctors had told him when he'd said she was his brother.

"I remember being shot..." as she stopped her eyes seemed to search for something as she flickered over the ceiling as if there was a map of her memory up there "was Qui- Q being nice to me, or did I dream that?"

"No she was being nice to you" he chuckled as he pulled up a chair closer to her bedside "How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy" she muttered

"Well that's probably all the painkillers they've got you doped up on" he chuckled again

"What's the damage?" she groaned and let her eyes drift shut, dismissing that Puck had already been too informative for a colleague.

"Barely a scratch really Rach, Your arm caught the edge of the gunshot wound"

"Oh I see" she laughed lightly "my arm caught the shot, not his shot catching my arm"

"Yep" he agreed with a smile. She wasn't too 'doped up' then. "They, cleaned the wound, took out a load of pellets... so yeah, you're gonna be fine"

"Remind me not to get you to tell the next Vic's wife their husbands dead Puckerman" Rachel looked over to the door way and to the owner of the new voice to the room

"Santana?" she sounded more than a little surprised "You came to visit me... and you bought flowers"

"No" she hid the bunch behind her "Well I guess yeah" she pulled them back out

"Who are they for?" Rachel managed to smirk a little bit despite her tiredness. She had a feeling Santana had a plan that hadn't gone too well

"They were for Brittany" she muttered. Puck and Rachel shared a smirk

"But?" Puck urged her to continue

And with a sigh she did "But when she saw them she thought they were Rachel... and I said they were so I came by to drop them off so when Brittany comes to see you later... yeah"

Rachel chuckled while Puck laughed at his colleagues misfortune "Why didn't just tell her the truth, and give her the flowers?" The patient asked

A pain look flashed across the Latina's face before she forced out an equally painful sounding "I can't" she put the flowers on the table by the door "anyway I got to go... back to the office. But it's good to see you okay Berry" she said lowly before leaving again

Rachel realised Santana had barely taken a step into the room when she was there for that short amount of time. "What's up with her?"

Puck scoffed dismissively then paused in thought. Rachel saw his expression turn more serious "Just her past and... shit"

"Wait a second" something else occurred to Rachel "What day is it?"

"Thursday, you were bought in yesterday" he told her, worried her memory was messed up. She just wasn't aware that an evening had passed since she'd been bought in

Rachel tried to sit up suddenly but winced at her dead arm

"Whoa calm down probie" Puck leapt up and helped her to sit up more slowly and adjusted her pillows

"What happened to my kids?" she asked frantically

Just in time before the heart rate monitor exploded thanks to Rachel's panic two little voices yelled "Mommy" as they ran into her room.

"Hey guys" Rachel grinned as the two little brunettes tried to climb onto the bed, luckily for Rachel it was too high or they might have climbed right onto her injured arm.

While her two children started telling her several things at once Rachel noticed two more people standing in the door. She glanced over to see two blondes standing there: Beth and Quinn. Rachel couldn't help but smile instantly

"Quinn" she then faltered "Sorry, I mean Q" she bowed her head shyly

"Quinn is fine Berry, you are injured I'll let it slide for now" the blonde adult smiled as she approached the bed, the opposite side to where Puck sat. The Mohawked man watched curiously, his focus fell on the little girl walking over next to Quinn, clinging to the taller woman's side

"Then you can call me Rachel" the patient replied "What are you two doing here?"

"Just checking in on you" Quinn shrugged as she stood by the bed "Good morning Puckerman, I just saw Lopez too, downstairs, I was wondering where my team was"

"Just checking in on Rach too" he stood up and noticed the little blonde looking up at him curiously, he just smiled friendlily down at her "Hi" he greeted softly "I'm Noah, but everyone calls me Puck" he introduced himself to the little girl attached to his boss's side

"Hi" she smiled shyly "I'm Beth"

"Well nice to meet you Beth" he grabbed his jacket of the back of the chair he'd been sitting on and slipped it on. Matt was quickly taking the freed chair for himself, standing on it so he could see "I better go back to work before your..." he quirked an eyebrow at his boss before choosing a title "Aunty tells me off"

The little girl giggled as the other adults in the room just watched, however Lisa was the one to point out "She's not her aunt, she's Quinn" in a similar tone Beth had used when introducing her new friends to her guardian.

"She's my best friend, silly" Beth corrected the mohawked man

"Hey, I thought I was your best friend" the boy standing on the chair protested to his friend over the bed.

"Nah, I thought I was your best friend" Lisa pouted to Beth as they stood next to each other

"Lisa, matt, you're both my best friends too, but Quinn is my bestest friend" she tried to explain, as Quinn and Rachel watched their children amused

"I see I've made enough trouble" Puck muttered as he started making his exit "it was nice to meet you Beth, and Matt and Lisa too"

"By Mr Noah" Beth called after him as he slipped out of the door, the twins echoing the same words a moment later.

"So..." Rachel started "You bought my kids"

"Beth and Quinn slept over while you were at the hospital" Matt felt he should inform them before Quinn, the person being spoken to by his mother, could speak

"I spoke to Mercedes, your nanny, she wasn't able to stay all night. So Beth and I stayed, I hope that's okay"

"That's fine" Rachel smiled at Quinn's caring nature "Thank you of looking after them"

"We had fun, we stayed up late and watched cartoons and ate pizza, Beth told us she does that with Quinn, so we wanted to too" Now Rachel felt like she'd been missing out, her children didn't even seem phased that their mother was in a hospital, with a bandaged arm she couldn't and didn't want to move.

"So you had fun?" she asked Matt and Lisa who stood either side of her, matt still standing on the chair and leaning on her bedside.

"Yeah, we had loads of fun" Lisa nodded.

"I thought it might help them cope better if they were distracted" Quinn shrugged "Is it okay if I go find some coffee, I haven't had any yet"

"Sure"

"You'll be okay with these three here?" she checked

"I'm fine really, I'm not really sure why I'm here at all" she was playing a brave soldier for her children's sake and for Quinn's amusement.

"Okay then" She picked up a distracted Lisa making her giggle and placed her at the end of the bed, leaving a good space between her arm and where the girl sat "Mind your mommy's arm Lisa" Quinn told her softly, the little girl nodded shyly in understanding. "Matt, sit down, I don't want you getting hurt too" he smiled at the boy as he pouted but obediently did as he was told. She then went to Beth and picked her up and put her on the chair, She looked up at Quinn worried "It's okay Beth, I'll only be a minute, I need you to look after Rachel, Matt and Lisa, okay?"

"Okay" she mumbled with a little smile "Can you get me a juice?"

"I'll see what I can get" she squeezed the little blondes shoulder gently "okay, everyone behave" she warned the children before adding with a smirk "I'm looking at you Probie".

...

Quinn found a cafeteria a floor below Rachel's she picked up what she wanted and paid, as she was leaving again she noticed a certain someone waiting by the elevator with his own paper coffee cup in hand.

"You still here" she said, startling him as she stepped up next to him

"Q? Getting coffee I see" he noted "While you visit Berry... with your kid"

She didn't say anything

"You have a kid... who calls you her best friend... so she's adopted?"

Again nothing, she just let him assume he was correct

"I know you're my boss, but you can talk to me you know? And Santana. We're your family too" he sounded genuinely hurt that he hadn't been included, that he was never included. He did worry about her though, it was a lonely job and just like in the marines your fellow troops became your brothers in arms, when your job was so full on your colleagues became your family "... and you seem to be okay with Berry being like family, you brining her kids and everything... is there something going on between you and her"

"What?" she snapped irritated, hating herself for answering at all

"I'm just asking" he stated innocently while the elevator doors opened, he went to step in but she pulled him back so they could talk instead

She dropped him onto a chair that was by the elevator door "Why would you ask that?" she glared down at him

"Well you two are close, you don't let anyone close Q, and we've known each other 8 years. Also normally someone like her would have been running out the building 3 days after she started with us. Something's different for you with her" funny how she was the one standing over him trying to interrogate yet he was the one sitting their analysing things. Who was the cop right now? "And I get it, I can't help but be soft round her, and she even get to Santana even if she won't admit it, but you never break Q, and all of a sudden you have a kid too... so I just wonder if there's more between you" she kept her glare strong some of his words were true, she had softened round Rachel but that was because of Beth being friend with her kids right? "Besides you know how she looks at you"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, the way she looks at you" he said incredulously "Q... I think she has a crush on you" and he wasn't just saying it because of the bet. It was just how Rachel looked at her a minute ago when he saw them in the room together earlier... the way Rachel watched between Quinn and the children in the room as their kids took over any conversation

"Don't make me head slap you Puckerman" she threatened lowly

"What? I mean it; didn't you see her she was all blushy and fluttery with the eyelashes when she was talking to you in there?" No Quinn didn't see those things, because there was no way they'd happened "And then the flirting, with you all 'Quinn is fine Berry'" he put on a slightly higher pitched tone "and her all 'then you can call me Rachel'" another, even higher pitched forced girly voice

She just looked at him with a dead steely glare as she said dryly "If that's how you flirt, no wonder you haven't gotten laid in a while"

"Ouch" he couldn't help but smile, she'd actually used a verbal comeback, so he knew he was getting to her "But seriously Q, would you ever go out with a woman?"

"Puckerman" she warned sternly "that is none of your business"

"That means you would; or you would have just said no" his eyes brightened thinking he'd got to her again

And just like that he'd earned himself a swift slap to the back of the head "And despite the rumours that go round the office, I'm not a lesbian, and would not go out with a woman"

Puck tried to hold back his smirk, Quinn wasn't breaking in tone of voice or eye contact but the fact she was saying anything to defend herself instead of depending on scary silence let him know he'd still got to her.

"Okay Boss" he faked his backing down, he picked up his coffee cup "So, when will we expect you back at the office"

"Just go Puckerman, call me if something comes up"

"But you will be in right because I don't want to have to explain to the director" he was cut off with another head slap

"I got it covered, now get going" she glared "Or you'll be cleaning out the truck, later" she threatened

"Okay boss" he yelped standing up again just as an elevator arrived for him to make his escape

She shook her head to herself, there was definitely no way anything was even verging on going on between them. Rachel may be... but Quinn wasn't. Besides Quinn didn't get involved with people like that, it hurt too much when they left. She was sure she'd never be ready for anything like that ever again.

Beth was all the progress she'd ever be ready to make when it came to family and feelings; a substitute daughter who saw her as a best friend.

But what if Rachel read too much into her having shown her soft side... no Rachel wouldn't do that, would she? Besides she hadn't been here two weeks yet, she still hardly knew any of them.

...

When Quinn was gone Matt and Lisa started telling their mommy all about their time without her, she could barely actually take in what they were saying, as usual. She did hear another little voice though "Does it hurt?"

She looked down on her right side and saw Beth staring at her bandaged still arm "No" she said quickly "No, the doctors will make sure it doesn't hurt" she reassured Beth, Matt and Lisa went quiet too, remembering why they were here

"Okay... I heard Quinn talking on the phone... to someone called director... I think that's a funny name" she noted

Rachel laughed slightly "The director is the big boss where we work" she explained

"Oh" Beth nodded "Quinn told director why you were in the hopital" Beth told her "she esplained that you got hurt... are you gonna be okay?" Beth's mind was wandering, she didn't know who had hurt Rachel, she didn't know that this wasn't like her former parents. Rachel wasn't going to turn on Matt and Lisa. But Beth worried about people who got hurt and what happened to them.

"I'm going to be fine, in fact I'm sure I'll be okay for all of us to go to the park on Saturday"

"Getting a little ahead of yourself, don't you think Probie?" Quinn was already back, with a paper coffee cup and three juice boxes in the other hand "Is grape okay?" she asked Beth who nodded. Quinn put her coffee down so she could put the straw in the carton. She then offered Beth the juice box

"Thank you" she took the carton eagerly,

Quinn then did the same with the other two juice boxes and gave them to the twins "Don't squeeze them" she warned gently. Rachel smiled at Quinn's instinct to stop a mess happening in advance.

"Where's mine?" Rachel pouted

"You're a patient Probie, water for you" she poured some from a jug into a glass that was on the table next to Rachel's bed. She offered the glass to her then realised one arm was out of use and the other had several things stabbed into it like the IV. Rachel winced as she tried to raise her left arm, but Quinn stopped her "Wait, I got it" she stopped Rachel and stepped closer to the bed. She raised the glass to Rachel's head, letting the brunette lean forward so her lips connected with the edge of the glass. The Quinn gently tipped it letting Rachel drink a little at a time. Rachel let out a little whimper to let Quinn know when she'd had enough.

Quinn wasn't sure why she did it, it was just automatic to wipe the line of water of Rachel's top lip with her thumb. When she realised what she was doing and how quiet the room was, and the way Rachel was looking back at her, she quickly took her hand away.

"Thank you" she muttered shyly as Quinn placed the glass back on the side

"That's okay" The blonde felt compelled to verbally reply, worried that saying nothing was more awkward after that moment there, if there even was a moment. Rachel had kept eye contact with her until just before the whimper as she helped her drink. And now? Quinn glanced back over her shoulder only to meet Rachel's gaze and a friendly smile again. She shot her head back to the water in front of her as she processed.

Puck wasn't right... there was no way Puckerman could be right about that. They were colleagues and perhaps in a moment of loneliness Rachel felt she could trust Quinn with her biggest secret: her sexuality. And Rachel probably only felt like that because Quinn had been the only one to be the littlest bit welcoming to her... minus Brittany but she wasn't someone to have a meaningful conversation with, not unless you wanted the whole world to know a few minutes later.

And She had only been the tiniest bit more approachable to Rachel because Rachel had seen her with her walls down around Beth when they just happened to meet outside

So yeah, Puck was definitely thinking about this too much... he wasn't the only one.

**Let me know what you think...**


	9. A Car Named Otto

**AN: okay so time jump now, and I've based this chapter and the next on an actual episode, and a lot of it is word for word what was used in the episode, so I'm sorry about that, I thought some of it might be fun though**

**Thanks for reviewing since the previous chapter: mythic-lionheart, SilverfoxCFL, Dreamsilver, Nightlancer600, SamDittrich, NZgleek91, there. , LoveSKINS94, chev17j and nightcuddler**

**Posted: 14/10/12**

A Car Named Otto

"... From the video presentation it's clear that sexual harassment can take various forms in the work place. A co-worker with elevator eyes looking you up and down. A co-worker shows you a cartoon or a photo of a sexual nature"

"If you're lucky" Puck murmured over his shoulder to Santana who sat behind

"A co-worker's hand 'Accidentally'" the woman giving the presentation actually used finger quotes "brushes up against your body"

Puck leant back in his seat even further, his head almost touching the table Santana was sitting at behind him. Santana bowed her head so her mouth was nearer to his ear "If you're really lucky" she said lowly before sitting back up again

"Physical contact can be divided into three categories" the woman clicked a button on her remote and the screen, that the video presentation had been shown on, revealed a traffic light diagram "Green light includes normal behaviour. Yellow light includes borderline behaviour such as hugging someone or-" the woman was cut off by Brittany standing abruptly, puppy dog expression plastered on her face and her hand raised innocently. "Yes?"

"What's wrong with hugging people?" she asked with vulnerability and that signature sweet innocence "I hug people all the time"

"You may see it as friendly but your co-workers may find it offensive" the woman explained

Brittany pressed her hands over her heart as if protecting it as she turned to her closest friends. Rachel, who's arm was in a sling, Santana, Puck and recently the new guy Mike who was Schue's assistant. "You guys get offended what I hug you?" she pouted

Puck, Rachel and Mike were all quick to shake their heads and say no. Santana was quieter thought, Brittany's hugs offensive? Never. But uncomfortable? Maybe. Not because she didn't want Brittany hugs, of course she wanted them, she just worried sometimes that when the blonde hugged her so tightly, her heart would give out from beating so quickly. That or Brittany would be able to feel its rapid beats and realise what she was too scared to admit.

"I'm hugging you all in my mind right now" she told them as she peacefully closed her eyes and imagined it.

Quinn and Director Sue stood on the side lines of the room, watching over the various staff in the room. The senior agent, Sue's No. 1, watched Brittany with an amused smirk on her lips, while Sue looked concerned with her almost angry furrowed brow. But no matter how weird she thought Brittany was it didn't really matter, she was still the best forensic scientist in the state, heck maybe in the country.

"DOD policy is very clear about this point miss" the woman giving the presentation tried to bring the room back to the serious note they were supposed to be on "You must first ask permission before making physical contact with a co-worker"

Brittany looked at this woman with sheer disbelief "Like, every time?"

"Yes" was the serious reply she got with an equally serious nod of the head. Defeated, Brittany slowly sat back down "And finally there's red light behaviour" With Pucks head still on her desk Santana quickly grew irritated and pounced "Such as deliberate unwelcome touching" she leant forward and licked his neck under his ear.

Puck yelped and jumped out of his seat earning the attention of the whole room

"Another question?" the woman at the front asked with a raised eyebrow.

Puck straightened himself out before replying "Yeah" he wiped at his ear as he asked "What if you slap someone on the back of the head like this?" he demonstrated by slapping Rachel round the back of the head, as the woman was sat in the seat next to where he stood. Otherwise Santana would have been his chosen target.

"Hey you can't hit the injured" the recovering brunette whined lowly but it went ignored, for now.

"Would that be considered inappropriate?" He asked the presentation giver.

"Absolutely" she said even more serious than when she was talking to Brittany "Are you saying this actually happened?"

Puck let his eyes wander to his boss who stood by the window next to Sue. Quinn just gave him an icy stare, but there was hint of mischief there as if to say 'go on, I dare you'. It just scared him, so he quickly backed down. He didn't miss the raised eyebrow the director was giving his boss though

Looking back at the woman at the front of the room he answered "No I was just wondering, that's all" he then slipped back into his seat.

Mike at the front raised his hand, while in the back ground a cell phone started to ring

"Yes?" the woman asked Mike

"Uh yes, uh what if part of your job includes..." he was hesitant "touching naked people, and-"

"That's inappropriate at any time" she cut him off

He looked worried so tried to find the right explanation "even if they're dead?" of course it was the wrong one... and a question rather than a statement.

She looked down at him with worry and disgust "Why are you touching dead naked people?"

"You see I work in autopsy-" maybe he should have opened with that.

She turned her attention away from Mike and back to the whole room "Can we please try to stay on the topic-"

She was cut off by Quinn telling her team to "gear up" she then turned to Director Sue as she put her cell phone in her jacket pocket, and explained lowly "Navy Lieutenant's been found dead in an R and D facility in Fairfax"

Mike, Santana and Puck all got up form their seats, Rachel sighed to herself, realising they were all escaping this tedious presentation and she wasn't. She couldn't wait until she didn't need the sling anymore and was cleared for field work again.

"Wait" the presentation woman tried to stop the fleeing group "I can't mark you as attending unless you are here for all of it"

"Oh Ms Taylor" so that was her name "Agent Berry will take excellent notes for them" The director assured 'Ms Taylor'. It was better to cooperate with these people, as these presentations and attendance were legal requirements.

"I'm right handed" Rachel muttered. She could still type, but she couldn't write easily, as it was her right arm that got injured.

Ms Taylor let them go thought and continued the presentation with the unlucky ones who hadn't escaped.

...

In the time Quinn, Puck and Santana had been gone the Sexual Harassment seminar had finished and Rachel had written up some notes, and printed 4 copies for her team colleagues and Mike. Lucky them. Now she was sat at her desk, nothing to do. In the 2 and a half weeks she'd been back at work she'd competed all the paper work she had been given time, before it needed to be completed, and even completed some of Pucks and Santana's paperwork. Of course Quinn didn't know about that, or she did, but they didn't plan for her to know.

"Berry" her name being said woke her from her day dreams that had formed as she stared at the blank screen of her computer. She looked up as Quinn and Puck walked past her desk to their own where they dropped their bags and put their guns away

She sat up straight and looked to her boss as she asked "What's the case?"

"Suspected suicide of a Navy lieutenant. She was found dead in a robotic hummer prototype. We're investigating to confirm if it was suicide" she explained quickly

"Wow, a robotic hummer?" Rachel was impressed with the uniqueness of the case "Where's Santana?"

"Agent Lopez is in the garage downstairs, with the car" Quinn corrected then informed her

"She's totally having a geekgasm with that thing" Puck laughed from his desk as he turned his computer on "The guys at the facility weren't happy when we said we had to take the car in as evidence" he chuckled again "If its a murder, my money's on the German guy"

"What makes you think that Puckerman?" Quinn asked from her desk

"Just the way he reacted when we said we'd be taking it with us, he was the worst. I mean yeah it's like a 22 million dollar car but its evidence"

"You think it's a murder then?" she raised an eyebrow wanting to know what he thought

"So far, nothing adds up. It doesn't matter though Boss, we haven't built a case yet" he started sweet talking her, realising he'd got a bit relaxed when talking to her then "Hey Berry what the heck is this?" he suddenly asked, noticing the notes on his desk

"The director asked me to make notes for you all, so I typed them up after the seminar you left me at" she explained, annoyed that he seemed to be mocking her

Quinn smiled and shook her head, while hidden behind her computer screen

"That doesn't mean you actually had to make these notes, the director only said so that woman would let us go"

"Well I still think it's appropriate that you _Puckerman_, receive the notes" Rachel remarked accusingly as she kept a stern glare on the mohawked man opposite

"What's that supposed to mean?" he yelped defensively, sitting up straighter in his seat

"You need to know what is appropriate when meeting with your new team mates. You didn't seem too familiar with boundaries when I first got here" she noted. She wasn't actually annoyed with those actions, just feeling defensive because he had mocked her for doing as she was told.

"Oh come on Rach; that was different" he tried to wave it away but she wasn't having that

"How was that different?"

"Play nice you two" Quinn's low voice interrupted their argument

Rachel huffed then took her spare copy of the notes "I'm just going to take these to Mike" she informed them, they didn't even spare her a glance as she walked over to the elevator.

.

The automatic doors opening immediately got Schue's attention; he looked back over his shoulder to see who it was before greeting "Hello, Rachel"

"Hi Schue, I just came down to give Mike the notes from the sexual harassment seminar"

"Oh, ah thanks" Mike said awkwardly from the other side of the autopsy bench

"I'll leave them here" Rachel sad as she placed them on the metal table near Schue's desk, that way she knew they weren't in the way. She then cautiously wandered back over to the autopsy table where they were prepping the body.

"Mike can you take Lt Seabrook's belongings down to Brittany's lab"

"Sure thing Schue" the eager assistant signed the chain of evidence form and grabbed the bags with the Lt's clothing and other belongings. When the assistant was gone the ME noticed Rachel still standing there, looking distant

"Rachel? What's wrong?" he asked with some concern.

"It's..." she hesitated and looked at the doctor "You've known Quinn some years now?" she asked presumptuously

"Well, yes, I've known her since she joined. Must be over 8 years now" he abandoned his work for a moment to give Rachel his full attention; well it wasn't like the Lieutenant was going anywhere.

"But you seem close; she talks to you a lot. If she's not upstairs in the bull pen or out hunting down the perpetrators, she talks to you"

"I suppose she has been more open to me at times" he couldn't say him and Quinn were best friends, but they did talk often.

"So maybe you can help me understand something" Rachel looked hopeful

"What is it?" he encouraged her to just say

"Well" she started "4 weeks ago when I got shot, Quinn was... helpful" she chose the wood carefully "She looked after my children; she stayed at my house with Beth over night. Despite their new addition to their little family" she was referencing to the little dog Quinn had saved since their last big case; that Beth had insisted they keep "she stayed at mine, keeping that dog at hers and having to go back and forth"

"Well she cares for all creatures even if she has a strange way of showing it" the doctor mused

Rachel nodded with a fond smile and a distant look in her eyes "Well, after that she helped me settle back home, even staying downstairs on the couch despite the spare room, the first night. And once I made it clear I didn't need her help, she left... and she has been distant... again" she added as an afterthought "Do you think I offended her?"

"I don't believe so" he told her "The thing is with Quinn, she is usually a distant person. I think that perhaps, she felt she was doing the right thing by helping you, and once she knew you were okay, she went back to how it was before"

"Well I thought that, but now she's even more distant than she was before" she stepped closer, she couldn't help but look at the dead on the table, the Lt was covered to across the chest but her face and shoulders remained exposed. Rachel wasn't unfamiliar to seeing dead bodies, but she wasn't sure she'd ever get used to it. "Schue what's that marking?" she asked suddenly distracted from her story

The ME turned back to the body and looked to where Rachel was looking. He wasn't sure why he hadn't noticed it a moment ago when preparing the body. "Strange" he said as he leant in. "It looks like early signs of bruising across her right shoulder" he analysed "I will need to check more thoroughly of course" he then looked back to the probationary agent "Anyway, back to what you were saying" he encouraged again, hoping to help her in any way he could.

"Of course" she turned back to the doctor who was sparing her the time "I just feel I've done something wrong. We still talk outside of work. Beth stays at mine with the childminder in the afternoons and Quinn picks her up after work" Beth had recently become common knowledge to Quinn's closest colleagues, the reason behind the adoption though was still a mystery to all "It's just, I thought we were becoming friends"

"Ah" there was a key word that made it all fit "Perhaps that's why?"

"What?" she hadn't caught on yet, despite her investigative skills.

"You said you felt like you were becoming friends. Quinn is your superior. She won't want to blur the lines and become friends. Acquaintances, perhaps but not friends"

"Of course, I should have known that" she said as she bowed her head, disappointed in herself for not thinking of it already. She then looked back to the ME and gave him a smile "Thanks Schue"

"Anytime Rachel" he smiled back. As if on cue the doors slid open from not far behind where Rachel stood, Mike was back after having dropped off the evidence at the lab

"Brittany was down there but she was about to go down to the garage to see the car" Mike told his superior, not even thinking he might have interrupted a conversation "Q and her team were assembling down there too"

"Perhaps you, Miss Berry should venture down there then" Schue suggested. The brunette agent just nodded and smiled, before she headed for the door "And Rachel, if you ever want to talk again, I'm here" he offered

"Thanks Schue"

.

The elevator doors opened to reveal the evidence garage where a black hummer sat in the centre. Lighting had been set up round it to ensure they could see inside once the doors were open. Rachel could barely see inside through the blacked out windows so it just looked like a normal car but Santana and Brittany looked like two children on Christmas, as they circled the beast.

Quinn and Puck stood by a table to the side that had clear plastic bags with evidence inside them. Rachel approached cautiously why still curiously watching Santana and Brittany as they discussed something, probably about the car.

"Okay Puckerman, take the security tapes upstairs. As Britt's going to be busy here, we'll review the tapes"

"Sure thing boss" he grabbed the bags with the security footage that was actually stored on discs, not tapes but saying tapes seemed to be force of habit, and took them upstairs.

It was then that Quinn noticed the probie standing there "Are you okay Berry?"

"Yes, I just heard the team was coming down here"

Quinn just nodded "We're going to leave Brittany with the car; she knows what she's doing" as she said that Santana opened the back door behind the passenger seat and took some notes "and I'll let Lopez stay for a bit. She might be able to help" and she looked like she was having Fun, even Quinn would feel bad for taking this new toy away from her so quickly.

"Really?" Rachel asked sceptically as she saw the mass of computers and wiring inside "Santana knows what she's doing?" she looked to her boss "I understand you letting Brittany go to town on the car, but Santana?"

"She's great with computers, really great. Better than just tracking a cell phone. Believe me she knows her stuff" she started walking back towards the elevator, Rachel on her heel

"So... you're saying Santana's a computer geek?" Rachel asked

Quinn just smiled, had Rachel not noticed how much Santana knew about computers, and how it made her and Brittany perfect for one another. They were both super smart and lacked common sense. Rachel didn't get a verbal answer just that knowing and humoured smile of Quinn's as the elevator doors closed and took them back upstairs.

.

"Have you already made a start Puckerman?" Quinn's stride was bigger than Rachel's so she often found herself jogging every couple of steps to keep up.

"Yeah Boss, I'm checking out the recordings round the time of death Schue's given us" he had the screen by Quinn's desk playing the security recordings. He started to fast forward as Quinn and Rachel stood by him to analyse the footage with him "Now time of death says it should be... right around-" the footage cut out, to a white and black fuzzy screen "Here" he huffed humourlessly "Maybe it wasn't suicide"

"Or the Lieutenant didn't want her death to be seen" Quinn added before puck could dismiss anything

Rachel furrowed her brow "Keep winding it on" she told the mohawked agent.

He didn't get why but did so anyway, as he wound it on the footage came back

"The cameras were out for exactly one hour" Quinn noted the time

"So she timed them to go out and come back on? While she died in between" Puck furrowed his brow "Why would she time them to come back on... unless she cared for the security that badly? But then why kill herself there at all?"

"All good questions Puckerman" Quinn noted as she looked at the screen, it was frozen on the car, the Lieutenant dead inside. Rachel watched as well.

"It was a belt" Rachel said suddenly. She didn't know why she hadn't seen it before it was obvious. But if it was a suicide she wouldn't have struggled and got hurt by the belt.

"What was a belt?" Puck asked as Quinn watched expectantly

She looked between Puck and Quinn as she started her explanation "When I went down to autopsy to give Mike the notes from the seminar, I was talking to Schue and I noticed on the body, what Schue said was, early signs of bruising to the vic's right shoulder" she told her boss "It was almost a perfect stripe, it was the seatbelt... Perhaps there was a malfunction, the fumes leaked into the car. Schue already concluded she had carbon monoxide poisoning" she said to back up her claim, although it looked like Quinn and Puck were already on board with the theory "Perhaps she was held in place or she panicked and you know how a seatbelt locks if you pull it too hard on them. So she panicked, and in her panic wasn't able to free herself" Rachel concluded

"So you may have added accidental death to the list of possibilities" Puck said dryly

"No, she ruled out suicide, along with the missing footage" Quinn concluded "good work Berry"

The brunette just smiled to herself, ducking her head to hide just how wide a smile it was. A compliment from Quinn was worth one hundred compliments from anyone else.

"I think we can rule out an accident though Boss" Puck decided, wanting a compliment too "When I interviewed Torsten, the guy who found her, he said if 'otto' had malfunctioned all Seabrook had to do was hit the kill switch that was in front of her"

"Otto?" Rachel asked

"That's what he called the car" Puck told her before turning back to Quinn anticipating

"Well we can't be sure of anything until Schue has finished the autopsy, but good work both of you" it was like throwing a dog a bone the way the two lit up at the tiny attention from their boss. "Lets get the photos from the crime scene onto the computers and then build some profiles for the staff at Azeon" Quinn then looked round the bull pen from where she stood, something was missing "Where are the cameras?"

Puck froze "You only told me to bring up the tapes" he said slowly

"But you always bring up the cameras, why change the routine?"

"I'll go get them now" he compensated rather than tried to argue with her

"And get Santana too, she's had enough fun" Quinn called after Agent Puckerman before he was out of ear shot

He smirked "Sure thing boss" anything to annoy his fellow agent.

.

"You should have heard Q, when I told her it was a second generation fully antonymous AI operated vehicle" Santana chuckled "she was all 'well yeah I can see that'" Santana just shook her head "And then she asked me where the driver sits" she laughed

"Aww don't pick on Quinn" Brittany pouted

Santana always worried about the way Brittany would stand up for Quinn, was it the sisterly bond the two had formed; Quinn being the older sister looking out for Brittany. Or was it something else did Brittany like Quinn "But she makes herself sound so much older than she is" Santana added, to enforce the idea that Quinn and Brittany just wouldn't make a good couple, that was even if Quinn was interested.

"I think she likes to just live in the past. Maybe she was happier then" Brittany shrugged

"Maybe" Santana shrugged. She then climbed into the car. The front passenger seat was pushed right back and she was able to lay on her back across the foot well. From there she inspected the wiring and devises in the car "Britt you've really got to see this" Santana's tone had changed from before

"See what?" the blonde in the jump suit perked up, she walked round to the open passenger door and stepped as close as she could. Her legs ended up either side of one of Santana's as she leaned in to have a look

"It's an Atlas 7 CPU, it's the same one developed for the Martian rovers" the Latina said excitedly, too distracted to realise just how close Brittany was getting

"Cool" the blonde said simply yet with matching enthusiasm.

As Santana tried to get closer and moved some of the wiring with her hand, her leg instinctively moved. She accidentally knocked Brittany who lost balance and ended up laying on top of the Latina agent "sorry" Santana breathed as in the low lighting in the car she saw those blue eyes staring straight back at her. Brittany had a small smile on her lips, while Santana just felt her heart speed up.

They were so close, Brittany wanted to do something. Something she'd wanted for some time now and it was a perfect opportunity with Santana trapped like this. She lowered her head, closing the distance between them, they were millimetres apart-

When a flash of light woke them from their almost moment

"I think that might constitute as yellow light behaviour" they heard Puck before they realised what was happening. Brittany struggled and giggled as she tried to get off of Santana, the Latina however was worried as more photos were taken "Maybe even red light" he took another photo

Brittany was finally free meaning Santana could climb out the car too "What the hell are you doing Puckerman?" she grabbed the camera from his hands

"Oh, no fair" he whined like a child

The Latina went through and carefully deleted the photo's he'd just taken, mostly of Brittany's back side. She quickly deleted them without thinking about it anymore.

"What are you even doing down here?"

"Q asked me to get the camera's" he held his hand out as if silently asking for the camera back.

Once she knew all the incriminating evidence of her and Brittany was gone she gave the camera back

"Quinn wants you back upstairs too"

"Okay, I'm coming" Santana sighed at being taken from her project and Brittany "See you later Britt" she followed Puckerman to the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed he had to open his mouth "'See you later Brit'" Puck mocked, using an over exaggerated girly voice "so you get a date with her yet?" he asked with a smirk

"Shut up Puckerman" she elbowed him in the ribs. Who knows what would have happened if he hadn't been there to disturb them. She wasn't sure but she was sure that part of her mind would be devoted to thoughts of what if's for the rest of the day

.

"Lieutenant Seabrook's naval career was most unusual no deployment and as far I can tell she never stepped foot on a ship" Rachel analysed as she stood in front of the screen by her boss's desk. She used the remote in her good hand to flick through the pages

"Well she was an egg head; they don't recruit them to fight wars" Puck said tactlessly

"No just to build machines for fighting them" I guess suicide wouldn't have been a completely unlikely explanation, if we hadn't already ruled it out. You'd be surprised how many weapon designers take their own lives"

"I might have an actual motive" Santana interrupted that thought "Azeon had everything leveraged on otto. If it fails the drive off, the company goes bankrupt"

"Sabotage?" Rachel asked the Brittany

"Someone wanted them to fail" Santana shrugged, it was just a suggestion

"That's a good idea Santana" The Latina knew Rachel didn't mean to sound patronising, she was just trying to compliment her. Santana had softened on the brunette since the shooting too, so she didn't mind Rachel's attempt to get closer to her, even if they were still at the awkward compliment stage.

"I've got one better that better. Curious to know what follows red-light behaviour, Rachel?" Puck asked

"Ah... potential Pregnancy?" she answered hesitantly, not sure where he was going.

"That's a good guess but not in this case" he said cockily. When Quinn wasn't around he sure liked to think he could be boss and lead the way. Even though that was normally Santana's responsibility. He tapped some keys on his computer keyboard and a clip played on the screen Rachel had already been using by Quinn's desk

"Check this out" he stood next to her and took the remote "I ran the security footage taken from the lab. 01:15. Last two people present ere our Lieutenant and this guy" He zoomed in and the clip showed a guy in a white jump suit grabbing Seabrook inappropriately "Azeon's chief mechanic; Jamie Jones. Hold onto your socks it gets a little steamy" on the screen Jones pushed Seabrook up against the car and kissed her forcefully. She pushed him away then slapped him and stormed off

"What about the video from this morning when she died?"

"We already looked, it's been wiped. There an exact one hour gap in the recordings during her death" Rachel told her colleague before puck could try a sarcastic reply

"Yeah nothing but snow at 05:37" Puck told her

"So she _was_ murdered"

"Yeah"

.

"Schue what you got for me" Quinn said as she walked with her usual confidence into autopsy. Lt Seabrook was still on the table but it looked like the ME had made a lot of progress.

"My initial assumption was correct. Lieutenant Seabrook died of carbon monoxide poisoning"

"Okay, tell me something I don't know"

"The levels of CO in her blood were five times the fatal dose. She was probably rendered unconscious in less than 30 seconds" he seemed to be doing the math in his head, but Quinn was sure it was accurate. She always had the best people in the business working around her.

So she believed what he was saying, she just had to add the final piece of the puzzle "That's not possible unless she was-"

"She was breathing in the exhaust fumes directly from the tail pipe" the ME finished for her.

"Or someone pumped it into the vehicle" she added the alternative

"Which makes sense in light of what else I found. Evidence of assault, look at her wrists; they're bruised" he pointed down the wrist next to where Quinn stood

"She was restrained" the blonde agent concluded. Mike stood by awkwardly watching the interaction. It seemed Schue and Q had worked together for some time; they were finishing each other's sentences.

"And I also found what appear to be bite marks on her inner thighs and back" he pointed out for Quinn to see

"Run a rape kit" She told him

"Already did, that's when I found this" he walked over to the light box where an x-ray hung. Mike followed obediently behind Quinn "An intrauterine device, more commonly known as an IUD" he pointed at an area on the x-ray

"Is it just me, or has anyone else wondered how they get those things little things in there?" Mike suddenly asked. He just got a glare from the blonde agent and his superior, informing him what he already knew "That probably sounded a lot more inappropriate that I meant" he tried to defend himself but the un-amused dead expression on Quinn's face told him he'd failed

"Do you think Chang?"

"As I was saying" Schue interrupted Quinn's glaring "When I ran the rape kit I found fresh male genetic material. From last night or early this morning. I believe Brittany's running the samples now"

"She's not still with the car?" Quinn asked surprised. Not that it was imperative that the forensic scientist was with the car, just he was surprised shed pulled herself away from it for any amount of time.

"I believe so, she only ran the samples and then went back to the garage"

"She said she'd have the computer alert her phone when the results were in, that way she didn't have to leave the car" Mike actually said something useful.

"Anyway, I also found traces of engine oil and a particular kind of lotion on her hair and skin" the doctor told Quinn as he moved back over to the body

"The main ingredient was pumice" Mike added

"Grease-monkey soap"

"Yeah" Schue nodded "Except her nails and hands were clean" he picked up one of the Lt's hands to show the agent "The skin is soft, no calluses to speak of"

"Not her soap"

"No, she certainly wasn't a regular user"

"Thanks Schue" Quinn nodded before making a confident exit. As soon as she was out of ear shot mike went to open his mouth

"Did you learn nothing in that seminar this morning Mr Chang?"

"I-I'm sorry. She just makes me nervous. Doesn't she scare you" he whispered his question, as if the blonde could hear through walls or something

"Don't be ridiculous Mike, Quinn wouldn't harm a fly"

.

When Quinn got back to the bull pen the team had also learnt that Jamie Jones had been arrested in 2007 for assault on battery on his girlfriend, a girlfriend who 6 months later dropped the charges and married him. The three years ago they got a divorce and he got the restraining order on his ex.

Puck had been leaning back in his chair but jumped to action when he saw Quinn walking into the bull pen and straight for her desk "Lieutenant Seabrook wasn't alone at Azeon last night boss" he was like a know-it-all kid wanting to be the first to tell the teacher anything they'd come up with as a team

"She was with a mechanic" Quinn told him. how did she do that, they worked hard and yet Quinn knew it all already.

"Yeah... Azeon security cameras caught it" he said deflated

Rachel tried to fill her boss in with the next bit "And there was evidence she was-"

"Sexually assaulted?" there she goes again "Schue thinks she was raped"

"Yeah check this out" Puck bought the footage up on the screen between his and Lopez's desk for their boss to watch it

"You get a warrant yet" she said form suddenly right behind them. Rachel shivered at the fact Quinn was suddenly so close, the blonde had stepped so lightly Rachel hadn't even heard her move from her desk

"Yeah" puck replied, no surprise in his voice at his boss being so close, he must have been used to all the sneaking up on the Quinn would do, by now "Right here" he took the paper off the desk "Names Jamie Jones, Santana and I were just going to go pick him up"

"Not anymore, you're going to process the Lieutenants apartment" she told the mohawked agent

"Q, what about me?" Santana asked form her seat

"You get with Britt. CO levels in that vehicle were off the chart" of course Santana knew not to take those first few words a certain way, still didn't stop her heart rate speeding up at the idea.

Quinn grabbed her gun and her badge, then her coat as she headed towards the elevator. She took the warrant from Puck as she went, giving her orders. "You found out how he did it" she said with some attitude to the Latina

"Boss what about me?" Rachel asked helplessly as her boss kept walking

"Stay here Berry, man the fort" she disappeared before Rachel could protest. The little brunette's shoulders deflated at the prospect of sitting alone again.

"Sorry Rach" Puck patted her shoulder "If you're bored that file over there" he pointed to his desk to a fat massy file of paper work "Needs sorting" he said cheekily before making his own escaped.

Rachel sighed, and looked around her. With another sigh she gave up and took the file off her colleague's desk taking it over to her own.

.

The ding of the elevator let the Latina agent know she'd arrived at her chosen floor. As she stepped out onto the concrete floor she noticed the movement happening in every corner of the room. They were using some sort of lift by the elevator, Santana wasn't sure what for, and a few other people were wandering round, carrying files but not giving the car any attention. Probably because Brittany had claimed it as her project, thinking of, where was Brittany?

"Brittany?" Santana called out as she approached the car

"Over here" was the reply she received distantly

"Over where?" Santana asked as she poked her head into the car

"Over down here?" the blonde rolled out from under the car on a creeper (the board with the little wheels on it). Her head was right near Santana's feet

Looking down at where she was laying, and thinking about the moment earlier Santana tried a bold yet humorous approach "I'm trying to decide if this is a yellow-light or a red-light situation"

Brittany chuckled before sliding the rest of the way out from under the car and getting up. Santana offered her a hand to help her up "You only _wish_ I was sexually harassing you" she smirked

Santana gulped audibly before trying to be quickly dismissive "So, Um Q wants us to figure out how so much CO got pumped into the vehicles cabin"

"Okay firstly San, his name is Otto" she said in awe of the car "O-T-T-O. It's a palindrome" this girls mind drove Santana crazy, in a good way. She would really love to spend the rest of her life with Brittany and her mind with its 2 sides; its 'simple' moments and then its pure brilliance "And second. He is so much more than a vehicle. I've never seen programming like this. It's complex, elegant, visionary" she then sighed as she stood next to the laptop with the programme on it "its way out of my league" she looked to Santana hopeful that's she'd made progress and Santana had really wished she'd had so she could be some kind of genius hero in this young woman's eyes.

"Yeah, I got lost about 50 lines in" she said defeatist "Seabrook was on a whole 'nother level"

"If they used the AI to sabotage or redirect the exhaust into the ventilation system, that could take us months to track"

"Make sure you tell Quinn that" Brittany would be the only one not to feel the wrath if she did

"I already did" well she was still alive, Santana doubted she would have been if she told Quinn what Brittany had. "I told him we needed help from the Azeon people"

"How? Right now they're all suspects" Santana scoffed, not at Brittany's idea or suggestion, just the ridiculous circle they could get stuck in at any moment

"That's what Quinn told me" Brittany pouted, stuck on what to do next.

"Great" Santana sighed "well how long did she give us to get this done?"

Brittany looked at her shyly and cringed as she said "Today"

Santana's eyes widened, why was their boss always giving them such demanding deadlines.

...

As bored out of her mind Rachel placed the completed folder back on Puck's desk Quinn stormed back into the office

"You're back already" Rachel said in surprise

"Yeah" Quinn looked irritated and angry "I went to Azeon, to arrest Jones but he wasn't there. I went to his house he's not there either. It doesn't look like he's been in all night" she put her gun and badge in her cabinet under the desk that she could lock

"He might have run then" Rachel suggested

"But where was he all night, we checked the tapes he wasn't there" she looked up noticed where Rachel was standing "What are you doing to Puck's desk?" she eyed the probie suspiciously

"I was just sorting some of his paper work" she said innocently, as she tapped the folder she's just put down

Quinn looked at her surprised "There's like 3 days work there, how did you get it done in an hour and a half?"

"Well I've been doing nothing but paper work for too long, it becomes pretty routine" she said dryly

"You're not doing any field work until that arm's all healed" Quinn reminded her "How long until your doctor said you wouldn't need the sling?" she asked

"I was told 3 to 6 weeks. 4 weeks it should definitely be all healed. But I'm already attending physiotherapy for it"

"Well that's not too long to wait then" She tried to reason. She still stood behind her desk as if she planned on going somewhere but Rachel didn't notice, so she just kept talking

"Are you kidding" the brunette exclaimed "I'm going crazy in here Quinn"

The blonde senior field agent just raised an eyebrow

"Sorry, Q" Rachel mumbled. She then sighed. Before Quinn could even take a step she started again. This time her voice was vulnerable "Did I offend you?"

"What?"

"When I told you I didn't need your help anymore, did I upset you or offend you. I really appreciate you looking after Matt and Lisa. It was hardly fair on you and Beth to practically move for those few days before I was allowed home again. I just wanted you to know I did appreciate, and I'm sorry if I was being rude by saying I didn't need you, I just didn't want to be bothersome anymore"

Guilt hit Quinn as she realised Rachel, vulnerable but still capable Rachel was feeling bad for Quinn's own decision "It wasn't that" the truth was she'd really enjoyed looking after Matt and Lisa and helping Rachel out. She didn't even mind looking after Rachel, for some strange reason. But Puck's words would echo in her head:

_"Q... I think she has a crush on you"_

Rachel's voice bought her back to the present "Then what was it. Did I scare you off, I always seem to scare my friends off" she bowed her head sadly

"That's just it Rachel, we're not supposed to be friends. I'm not your friend, I'm your boss" It was harsh but it was the truth

"I know you're my boss, but that's here right? What about outside of work, we see each other then, are you still my boss then"

"Maybe you have trouble differentiating because our children are friends. And yes Rachel I do appreciate you allowing Beth to go to yours each evening with Matt and Lisa and the childminder" which Quinn paid her share for "but that doesn't make us friends, perhaps acquaintances. Don't try and blur the lines" That was the truth in part, but not the idea that had scared Quinn off.

Rachel wasn't sure why the bitterness in Quinn's words hurt her so much. She held back the urge to cry and kept her mouth firmly shut.

Taking the silence as acceptance, although it was anything but, Quinn excused herself "I'm going to check on San and Britt" she mumbled. As she got into the elevator she noticed Rachel had moved to sit at her own desk, he shoulders still dropped and her head down. She wasn't sure why the guilt hit her so badly.

**Sorry if that was kinda boring, maybe it was too heavily based on an actual episode :/**

**Thought I could use that episode to make some progress, the next chapter will be the second half of the case and some more stuff... I think.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think...**


	10. Case Closed

**AN: I know, its amazing another chapter already. **

**Thanks to those who've reviewed since last night's chapter: LoveSKINS94, me, SilverfoxCFL, MCLP, NZgleek91, Nightlancer600, Guest, confessedGleek16 (for chapters 3 and 9), pierce22 and mythic-lionheart**

**In reply to 'Me' and an explanation for anyone else who wants it: this fic is based on one that is a 'NCIS AU fic set in the past' that my sister: ****LeftMyHeartInParis****, wrote. So it was really confusing. I've used a more present NCIS setting, so yes: Brittany is Abby and Schue is Ducky, Sue is Jenny, or even Vance. Santana and Puck are supposed to be a mixture of McGee, Tony, Ziva and Kate, and Quinn is in Gibbs place. Rachel however is kinda just an OOC version of herself :S I know it's weird. LMHIP's fic has Gibbs in his usual place with old team members (characters only mentioned in the show) and Jenny as the new adition to the team. The first couple of chapters of the fic ****Family friends and falling in love****, by LMHIP (she's in my favourite authors), might help you understand what I mean by her 'past AU-ness' to her fic and how I've tried to 'translate' it**

**Sorry it's all so confusing :S**

**Posted: 15/10/12**

Case Closed

"Seabrook's got a bunch of MP3 files on here. All created over the last 24 hours"

"Do you think she was illegally downloading?" Brittany joked

"No, they were recorded with a laptop's microphone. I think she was making verbal observations while running her test" Santana glanced over her shoulder to notice Brittany getting into the car "I'm going to line up the time stamps, she might have made a recording while she was dying" Santana then put the head phones on, otherwise she wouldn't be able to hear the recordings very well over the other noises throughout the evidence garage.

"So she was in the passenger seat" Brittany started as she sat down, she reached for the car door and pulled it in to close it "Probably buckled her seat belt" she said as she did the action "If she was tied to something, what would she be tied to" she looked around the insides of the car. She then went to unbuckle her seat belt but as soon as she tried to hit the release the belt pulled her back and the windows all wound up.

The poisonous gas started filtering through the air vents into the car "Santana" she yelled and hit the window "Santana" but Santana couldn't hear her. She tried to reach over for the kill switch but the belt was restraining her "Santana" she tried again, hitting the window with the side of her fist. She started coughing again from the fumes.

The elevator doors opened and out walked Quinn, she'd been watching her feet, thinking about Rachel and their discussion only moments ago. When she looked up she saw innocent Brittany sitting in the smoke filled car

"Help" the scientist yelled. Quinn ran straight to her side and tried to pull the door open to get Brittany out "It won't open. The Kill switch" she started coughing again.

Quinn ran round, back to the elevator door, she hit the emergency button and grabbed the fire extinguisher. The noise from the alarm got agent Lopez's attention, she curiously turned round, when she saw the scene in front of her, her eyes widened. She took the headphones off.

Quinn yelled to Brittany to "Cover your face" just before she forced the bottom of the fire extinguisher through the driver's side window, shattering it. She then reached in and flicked the kill switch. She ran back round the other side before Santana could move, and opened the door to free Brittany.

She pulled the scientist into her arms and dragged her away from the car. Santana just watched in horror

"What happened?" Santana asked desperately

"Get the chair" Was all Quinn told her. The blonde agent gently lowered Brittany into the chair as she still coughed and wheezed.

"The old lady was telling me to run to the light" Brittany sounded delusional but it was more likely she was making a joke... well that's what Santana really hoped

"Q, my back was only turned for a few seconds" the Latina agent said with genuine worry, and a real apologetic look on her face.

Quinn was knelt down in front of the woman she thought of like a younger sister, as she held a hand round the back of Brittany neck

She wore a dead pan expression when she looked up at Agent Lopez and said "A few more seconds, Lopez, she'd be dead" she then turned her attention back to the scientist "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" she muttered "Really light-headed"

"Boss?" Rachel stepped out of the elevator with two other agents who were holding their guns. Rachel had been confined to the building so even if it was a gun drawn emergency she didn't see why she couldn't be down here "Evidence cage called in an emergency"

"It was me Berry, agents stand down" she ordered

Rachel looked over to the car and immediately noticed the smashed in window "You attacked the car?"

"It tried to kill Brittany" Quinn explained. Rachel stepped up near agent Lopez and watched Brittany with concern

"I think there was a short" Brittany told Quinn. She was still trying to regain her breath but this was important "When I tried to unbuckle my seatbelt, it pinned me back and the windows shut, then the engine started. It triggered all the doors in the car to lock" she had her eyes shut like she was replaying the terrible ordeal in her head "And then the whole cabin filled up with exhaust"

Santana stepped over to inspect the car, she looked at it accusingly as if to hide her own guilt

"A few minutes more I would have been singing with the angels"

Santana looked back at her so hurt "Britt, I'd have notices before then" she sounded as if she was trying to convince herself more than anyone with that statement. The way Brittany just nodded as if to say 'sure, whatever' broke Santana's heart just that little bit more.

"So Lieutenant Seabrook was killed by a malfunction?" Rachel asked to cut the awkward silence

"I think Brittany solved the seatbelt bruising theory Berry" Quinn noted

"There's too many variables to say it was a malfunction though" Santana interrupted, trying to keep her professional face on before she broke down

"It was deliberate though" Quinn concluded

"Seabrook's death was set up to look like suicide then" Rachel added "I think we need to find Jones, boss"

"Sure-" Quinn stopped when her cell phone started ringing, she read the caller ID before flicking the phone open "Yes Puckerman?" there was a moment of almost silence where those standing closest to Quinn could just about here Puck on the other end "I'll be there in a minute" she shut the phone and turned to the rest of her team. "How'd he do it?" she looked to the tech-y member of the team who was really distracted right now, staring at vulnerable Brittany. She looked up at her boss, lost "It's not a damn quiz, Lopez, find out!"

"I-I'm on it" she didn't mean to stutter

"Come on Britt, Schue's checking you out"

"I'm fine I-" Brittany tried but Quinn was already helping her to the elevator

"It's not a request, Brittany"

The two agents who followed Rachel down assisted, one supporting Brittany with Quinn, the other using the laser retina scanner to open the lift.

Santana just started busying herself in her work, Rachel watched as the Latina kept her head down.

She just tapped away at the keys on the laptop, she had to figure out how they got into the system and nearly killed Brittany "Santana" standing so close and putting her hand on Santana's shoulder probably didn't help.

The Latina agent just jumped

"Sorry" Rachel said softly, releasing her hand from the shoulder

"It's okay" Santana's voice wasn't smooth

"Are you okay?" the shorter woman ducked her head down and saw Santana try to discretely wipe a tear away "Santana are you crying?"

"No" she tried to be dismissive but her wiping at her hidden face made it obvious she was lying

"What's wrong?"

"Jesus Berry, are you that thick. I almost let Britt get killed" she actually sobbed, it was almost scary

"Oh Santana, don't be ridiculous, we all know that wouldn't have happened" Rachel tried to reassure the taller woman. She gently put a supportive hand on her back again

"We don't know that" she mumbled "I couldn't hear here, a few more seconds she would have been unconscious"

"Well..." she searched her mind for something else to say "She didn't, maybe she could have but she didn't and that's all that matters right?"

"Yeah" she sniffed again "I guess you're right"

Rachel found a fresh tissue from her jacked pocket and offered it to the broken Latina agent.

"Thank you" she took the tissue and carefully wiped her tears away.

"Why don't you take a break?" Rachel suggested "Give you time to calm down"

"No" she started on the computer again "I need to get this done, for Brittany" and to prove to Quinn she was useful again. She then sighed once she had pulled herself together "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Rachel asked concerned

"Get people to relax and open up around you" Santana almost sounded disgusted with herself for opening up

"Sometimes you just need someone around to listen" Rachel suggested. That's how she always felt, she just wanted someone she could talk to.

"I guess" she just stared at the screen. "Is that why you tried to get closer to Q?"

"Maybe, I felt welcomed by her" Santana laughed "What? I really did feel I could be open with her. I guess it's because of our kids knowing each other" Santana had the privilege of meeting them at one point over the past few weeks. They'd all visited Rachel to drop off something and just check in to make sure Rachel was okay before she had returned to work. "I just wish she hadn't closed up on me lately"

"Q sees us all as family... but she's distant with her family. She takes care of Britt but she's not a member of the team" Santana explained. She had tried a friend approach once too, but learnt being tough and somewhat unapproachable (except with Brittany" was a better, easier route "I'm pretty sure she's harsher on us because she needs to remain on top. She's the boss that's where she belongs. And she does care about us"

Rachel scoffed at that. Quinn didn't care.

"You don't even realise how she was when you were at hospital, or home because you got shot"

"Really?" Rachel was surprised. Obviously Quinn was okay with being helpful but she didn't think of her as that caring.

Santana then thought of something, it was stupid but... well maybe she could talk to Rachel about other things later, when she didn't need to do this. "Hey, do you wanna get a drink after work? Maybe we could talk some more"

"Actually I'd love that, but I can't. I've got to get home to my kids, plus I'm not supposed to drink while on the meds for my arm" she was genuinely reluctant

"Oh, okay" Santana shrugged the rejection off

"But why don't you ask Brittany to go with you... and tell her it's a date, not an apology for today. I'm sure she's already forgiven you" it was just the blonde scientist's nature

"I don't think I can" Santana laughed nervously

"Sure you can, you say: hey Britt, I was wondering if you'd like to-"

"Okay, okay. I know how to ask someone on a date... I don't think you do though" she chuckled, more confident this time.

Rachel waved it off "Just ask her, how long have you had this stupid work place crush on her?"

It didn't really take Santana much thinking "... since I got here... 3 years ago, that's when I was moved here and to Q's team"

"3 years! You need to ask her out, and screw rule 12 if that's your next excuse"

"No... it's not that. It's just... I always mess these things up" again with Santana's vulnerability, it was strange to hear from the agent she heard the least from.

"Oh Santana" Rachel sighed, she realised she was taking advantage of Santana's exposed side, obviously her shield was damaged by the idea of Brittany getting hurt and that opened the flood gates. Who knew when Rachel might get another chance like this "We all mess up, doesn't mean you won't get it right in the end"

"You think?"

"Yeah I do" she nodded "I also believe that you and Brittany were made for each other. So ask her out already and put us all out of our misery" she left Santana to her job and the other task she might tackle later.

...

Puck and Rachel were in the observation room, keeping an eye on the suspect who was stewing inside.

"Q didn't say a word when she was there. Technically I just needed a second person to assist with the arrest" Puck told Rachel "I was surprised when she didn't take over"

"Probably because she would have killed him if she'd had to talk to him" Rachel muttered

"What? Why?"

"We figured out how the Lieutenant died... Brittany nearly got killed earlier the same way" Puck looked horrified. Rachel continued to give him all the details she could.

.

Quinn stormed into the interrogation room. She'd given Jones some time to sweat but not much. She wanted answers; no one hurt a member of her team and got away with it.

"Look this is all just a big misunderstanding Agent Fabray" the suspect in the jumpsuit tried the second that door was closed behind the angry agent. She circled him like a shark to make him feel uneasy. Rachel and Puckerman sure as hell felt uneasy just watching from another room. "All you have to do is call one phone number, man"

Once she'd completed one circle she slammed her own cell on the table in front of the mechanic

"Lawyer?" she asked as she kept walking

"No. Roni" he sounded genuine, but Quinn knew never to assume anything. Just because he sounded that genuine didn't mean he wasn't a good liar "look, I know what it must look like back at her apartment. But-" he tried to stand but Quinn bought a firm hand down on his shoulder and forced him back into his seat

"Lieutenant Seabrook's your girlfriend now?" she taunted lowly

"Yeah. Look, we worked together for a few years, we started dating maybe six months back" he rambled out, trying to save his neck

"Dating?" she sounded very sceptical

"Yeah"

Quinn then showed him the footage of his sexual assault on the Lt recorded the night before. He looked ashamed as he watched it

"What does that look like?" Quinn continued with her low uneasy tone

"It's a stupid game, man. Only when we're alone"

Quinn stepped up, using the height difference as he was sitting, to make him feel uneasy "You like games, Jones?"

"We're just role-playing, all right? It's not like we're freaks" he started getting defensive. Quinn turned her back on him to turn the television screen off.

Jones what's getting agitated and desperate, he got out of his seat again "Come on, man. Am I going to lose my security clearance over this?"

Quinn violently turned and grabbed the front of Jones' borrowed jumpsuit, she pushed him back, pinning him on his back over the desk. Inside the observation room the two agents flinched

"You almost killed one of my people today" the senior agent seethed

"What?" this guy was either a really good actor, or really didn't know anything about it. Quinn wanted to go with the first one

"That damn Humvee you used to kill lieutenant Seabrook"

"Roni? What the hell are you talking about?" he looked panicked and trapped now

Quinn pulled him back up, she was freakishly strong for her size "_Roni_ is downstairs, Jones. On a steel slab" she hit a button on a remote to reveal a picture of Seabrook's dead face.

The mechanic seemed to find it hard to form words for a moment, his mouth was moving trying to form something, but nothing came out. He looked away from the horrible image and looked to Quinn, almost pleadingly as he said "This in one of her jokes right?"

Quinn's expression softened, if only a bit as he backed away from her

"Is she behind the glass?" he pointed then looked into the mirrored glass, as if trying to see who was on the other side. He started yelling "Because if you are Roni, this isn't funny"

Quinn was silent as she let everything process in Jones's mind. He stared at the screen, his eyes starting to water "Roni?" his voice broke as he started crying "Tell me thats not real" he begged weakly

Quinn was at a loss, his emotion... it was real, he really didn't know she was dead

.

Meanwhile in the evidence garage, Santana had been trying to analyse the date for so long but she'd finally made a break through "I did it Britt" she said to no one "I know how they got it"

"How did you know I was here?" the soft familiar voice behind her startled her.

"Britt" she quickly turned round, she smiled but then it faltered "I-I didn't know you were here" she looked back at the screen but couldn't sit there with Brittany behind her and say nothing. She wanted to wait until later until she had the flowers and the cake to go with it but she couldn't really wait

"Britt" she got off her seat and faced all that she could truly ever hold dear "I'm so sorry for-"

"I know" the blonde forensic scientist smiled warmly at her, warming the Latina's heart "Permission to hug"

"You never have to ask permission with me Britt" she held her arms out letting Brittany in. They just held each other, Santana savouring the contact and letting her heart beat wildly. Brittany squeezed her back, loving the warmth of being here in Santana's arms. The Latina couldn't help it as a few tears ran down her cheeks. She just had to keep reminding herself, she still had Brittany. That, and she'd have to look out for her more now.

.

"He's telling the truth" Rachel told her boss, she'd seen enough and been a part of interrogations, as well as doing a few psychology courses. She knew what she was talking about.

"Just a quick test run and she's coming right back to him" Quinn sighed, quoting what Jones had told her minutes ago. They'd been watching him through the glass from the observation room. He was just sat there with his head down.

Quinn's cell phone then rang "Yeah Q" she used her usual greeting

Rachel heard Brittany's voice on the other end of the line _"Santana figured it out"_ Rachel smiled; it was good to know them two were on good terms again. She was sure Brittany could forgive Santana for almost anything.

"We'll be right with you Britt" Quinn left Rachel, and Puck who should have been returning soon to keep an eye on Jones while she went down to the garage.

.

Quinn met then in Brittany's lab, Santana was sat at the computer central to the room with Brittany standing to her side

"The reason we couldn't find how they hacked the AI programme was because they didn't" Santana started explaining as soon as Quinn was by her side. She wanted to get back in the good books. Although in reality Quinn wasn't blaming Santana at all, Brittany was okay and right now that was all that mattered.

"They snuck in before the system was even on line" Brittany said from the other side of Quinn

"Makes sense" Quinn said

"There were a series of commands inserted into the flash memory, of the bios as boot-up" Santana continued with some tech-y language

"They waited until the conditions were met, and then – Bam! – Killer car syndrome" Brittany liked the dramatics

Santana then continued, it was as if they were speaking one speech perfectly divided between the two of them, talk about meant to be. "Once executed, they purged from the memory the only space left, an extra space on one of the motherboard's bio chips"

"I figured it'd be something like that" Quinn nodded and played along, as if she understood all the stuff that had just come out of Agent Lopez's mouth

"Right" Brittany continued, amused by her boss "Um, we know the programme was flashed from physical device that was tied into the system"

"A memory stick" Santana said to simplify so Quinn could keep up "An SD card, we just need to find it"

"When we do, we'll have the killer code and a clue to who wrote it" Brittany said to emphasise how useful finding it will be. Quinn seemed distracted by something on the table behind her. While her back was turned Brittany turned to Santana and with a smile in her eyes said "I think we lost her. We need to try again, but slower" Santana couldn't help but silently giggle

"So what you're saying is" Quinn interrupted, she held a digital camera in one hand and something smaller in the other "we need to find something this small" she held out a memory card "in a humvee jammed with $22 million with of electronics" why hadn't they just said that in the first place.

Quinn wasn't thick, or old, just not into technology like the tow woman that were in front of her.

"Pretty much" Santana nodded

"We're screwed" Quinn commented as she headed for the door

...

They'd spent the entire night taking the car apart, but no one had left except Rachel that night. Quinn had briefly to check on Beth. Rachel volunteered to look after Beth for the night. Quinn apologised for the inconvenience but not for her behaviour earlier on in the day. She just didn't really know what to say about that, and neither did Rachel.

Anyway, Santana and Brittany were in then evidence garage, still searching Otto

"Hey, what was that movie where they took the whole car apart?" Brittany asked as she dragged one of the car seats out of the hummer and across the concrete floor

"I'm not Puck, he'd know. That guy watches far too many movies" Santana called from inside the car.

"Oh come on, you know the one" she abandoned the seat "They were looking for heroin and they took apart that entire car?"

"I'm still not Puck" The Latina crawled out the back of the car as she continued her search. She stopped at the back, noticing the bit where you fill the car with fuel. In a moment of wonder she opened the flap and immediately found something curious inside. A USB cable and a flash drive... with low and behold, a memory card inserted.

"Britt I think I found it" she said suddenly, calling the blonde over.

The Latina inserted it into a laptop as Brittany joined her, at the same time Quinn stepped out of the elevator, immediately noticing the mess the car was in, but then noticing the two huddled round the laptop

"That's it, that's the kill programme" Santana confirmed as relief washed over her, she'd done something good.

"Yes" Brittany started celebrating like a child

"That's a good job" they weren't that surprised that Quinn had snuck up on them "Now put it back together" she told them. When Santana let out a disbelieving sigh Quinn said "as in now"

"Quinn, what's the rush?"

"The director just assured the secretary of the Navy we were handling this thing with kid gloves" she walked round the car inspecting the mess of wired and computers that she would never be able to understand, fortunately she had her two best people on it

"Well we didn't get the memo" Brittany pointed out as an excuse "Because, you know, we're wearing latex gloves" she held up her hands

"Well, they want a team from Azeon to come by and check and make sure we didn't break anything"

"When?" Santana needed a time scale

"Two hours"

Santana scoffed again "Boss, it took us ten just to take it apart" she looked at Brittany for back up, that and she was too scared to look Quinn in the eye when she was like this, she might get turned to stone.

"Yeah that's why I bought you help" the elevator opened to where Puck was waving Jamie Jones out. The heartbroken man had pulled himself together for this. He inspected the car "Man, Roni would be in tears in she saw Otto like this"

"Can you do it or not, Jones?" they were wasting time as it was

"Does he have to run?"

"It'd be nice"

...

Quinn and the director had been stalling the Azeon people for 45 minutes so far in the director's office.

Dr Russell Pike was the team leader, form what Quinn already knew from meeting the man he was fatherly, especially over Seabrook. The other man was the German guy puck had first suspected: Torsten Engler, he seemed to be Seabrook's rival on the otto project.

He was also short tempered and not happy that they were being held away from their project any longer

"If you've discovered the problem with the vehicle we can fix it"

"It wasn't a problem, it was sabotage" Quinn told them straight out

"By whom?" Engler asked

"An expert in artificial intelligence" Director Sue informed them

"Well then it wasn't Jamie" Pike was able to tell them, he even looked amused at the idea. When Quinn had spoken to him the day before when looking for Jamie, to arrest him, Pike said it was impossible for Jones to do something, it just didn't seem possible.

"It must be one of the companies we're competing against" Engler assumed automatically "they know that they can't beat us in a fair fight"

"The winner of the drive off gets the entire DOD contract, Director Sylvester, not just the Navy's" the older man explained as Engler paced behind him

"The Navy's banking on you, doctor" she told Pike, just as the Quinn's cell phone started to ring "It's why I've agreed to the secretary's request that you visually inspect Otto"

"When?" Engler demanded abruptly. Quinn disconnected the call and gave the director a nod

"Right now if you like. Agent Fabray, would you mind escorting us?"

"Not at all Director Sylvester" Quinn said as she motioned for the two men to follow her

Quinn led them across the catwalk, down the stairs and past the bull pen. Brittany Santana and Jones all came into view having just escaped the evidence garage. The three all gave Quinn a nod letting her know it was all clear for them to go see Otto.

When they reached the evidence garage they were met with nothing but a few sets of knocked over lights. The evidence garage was empty.

"Where is Otto?" Engler asked

"Fabray?" Sue asked over Quinn's shoulder

.

Director Sylvester assembled the team in the bull pen so she could address them all with the seriousness of the case

"we have let a robot killer Humvee loose on the streets of Washington" Santana sat at her desk with Jones and Brittany by her. Puck, Rachel and Quinn stood on the opposite side of the tall scary director

Santana made the mistake of trying to correct the superior "Technically , Director, is a second generation, fully autonomous-"

"I don't care what's it's called" Sue raised her voice, she didn't even look in Santana's direction, as if the agent didn't deserve the time or energy that would take "Just Find it, fast!" with those snapped words she marched away.

'Well duh' came to all their minds, they didn't really need her instruction to find the car.

Quinn looked to Rachel first and let her read her mind "BOLO, on it boss" she then headed straight for her desk

"I'll take the beltway" Puck volunteered, grabbing his gun and badge before he headed out

"Britt and I will see of we can access Otto's system remotely" Santana said as she slowly rose from her seat. Her and Brittany then started towards the back elevator to take down to Brittany's lab

"I think I might be able to help with that" Jones headed after them.

.

"Someone had to send the car a remote command and navigational data"

"Otto" Brittany and Jones corrected her at the same time

"Right Otto" it was too against one, she wasn't going to argue "so all we have to do is find it-"

"So we can back trace it to our bad guy" Brittany finished for her

"If we access the vehicle can we remotely operate it?" Santana asked Jones

"Yeah. I've seen Roni do it before"

"How?" Santana asked

"I don't know, man, I'm just a mechanic, all this AI stuff is way outta my league"

"Okay what's your job during the test runs?" B

"I monitor stuff like tyre pressure, fuel injectors-"

"How?"

"I have my own programme" Santana and Brittany looked to on another at the breakthrough, relief at the success on their faces because they'd pull through for Quinn again "I mean I could try it"

"Do it" Santana told him, she got out of the seat freeing it for Jones to sit on while he used the laptop

"All right. But even if I get in, all I can tell you is stuff like oil pressure and fuel levels. Navigation, external sensors; that's all handled by scientists." He tapped away at the keys as he tried to hack into the system, it didn't take him long to get into his own programme "All right, I'm in. Now what?"

Brittany just assured him with a smile as she said "Just sit back and watch the scientists-"

"Kick all kinds of major ass." Santana finished confidently

The pair were freakishly in sync as they tapped away at their key boards, sifting through the data and hacking to where they wanted to be. Jones watched in admiration at the way they worked together. He wasn't blind he could see some sort of bond there

"You know, Roni would have really liked you guys" he told them as he thought of the woman he'd lost fondly.

Santana spared him a glance and Brittany an appreciative smile, but only for a second and their hands never left the keys.

"Okay Britt" Santana said after merely minutes of hacking "We are in sync" yeah that's what Jones already thought, then he realised Santana meant with Otto. "We're now following the same stream back into Otto as Jamie's programme" she told the forensic scientist. She then turned to Jones and asked "Jamie, what's the most complex sensory motion with this?"

"Um, I'd say fuel injectors"

"And when something goes wrong, do you just monitor it or is there something you can do?" Brittany asked him

"I have the ability to tweak parameters to avoid engine damage" he explained quickly to both of them

"That's our way in" Santana sounded confident again "Is that a programme on here too?"

"Yeah" he stepped up to where Santana was working and hit a few buttons on the keyboard "It's right here"

"Great, before we were just receiving , now we can send" she kept the running commentary going for Brittany's benefit "Tweak something" she told Jones, hoping it didn't sound dirty like it slightly did in her mind

"All right, what?" he hesitated

"It doesn't matter" Brittany told him quickly "I just need to follow it downstream back into Otto"

"Okay" he looked at Santana's screen and after a quick thought hit a few keys, typing in a code "How's that?"

Brittany did as she said she would do and following the instruction Jones had sent was able to hack straight into Otto's system "I'm in" she didn't celebrate straight away though

"I'll pull up the navigation subdirectory" Santana clicked on the icon on screen

"Accessing Otto's onboard GPS" it was freaky how these two were able to keep talking as they did all that they did on their computers.

"It's stopped" Santana was able to say as soon as the GPS map popped up on screen

"It's right off of route 123 in Fairfax" Brittany added as she read the map closely "Go, San. I'll keep working on back-tracing the guy that sent him there" Brittany told her colleague who left promptly at the order.

As soon as Santana was out of ear shot Jones just had to ask "So... are you and her seeing each other?"

Brittany was actually completely torn from her computer for a second "Me and San... No, we're not dating... I don't think she likes me like that. She's one of my bestest friends, but we're not like that" something in her voice told him she was disappointed by that

"I wouldn't be so sure" he said softly "Maybe she needs time"

"We've known each other years, she's had loads of time" she turned back to her computer

"I dunno, maybe she's shy" he suggested

"Sanny a cop, she shoots people, she can't be shy"

He just laughed lightly, while holding onto some hope for these two

.

Two Dodge Chargers pulled up in a secluded area, the exact point the GPS system on the car had told them it would be.

Puck got out of one car, the car he had taken when he went to search for the hummer. Santana and Quinn got out the other car. The two cars were blocking the most direct route of escape for the car, in case the controller decided to move while they were standing there. They head their guns raised, although what that would do to help them is the 3 tonne car (?) started bombing towards them, they weren't sure.

Puck checked inside the car for what they hoped would be a surprised murder suspect. He opened each door pointing his gun inside as a precaution. Once the car had been checked he pronounced "Clear"

With the go ahead signal in place Agent Lopez went straight to the fuel neck to find the memory card. Only it wasn't there: surprise, surprise. "They took our chip Q"

"When I told you to put this car back together, I didn't mean put it back together with the only piece of evidence we had on the killer" She told her agent as Lopez took the laptop that was inside the vehicle out and placed it on the hood of the vehicle, using it as a makeshift desk so Quinn and Puck could gather round

"I didn't, we put in a copy. Brittany has the original" Santana explained with an abruptness. Surely Quinn didn't think she was _that _stupid. "Otto has 5 stereo cameras; I'm hoping one of them got a picture of our guy" she tapped in, finding stills from what the cameras would have captured

"We'll we're definitely dealing with someone on the inside they knew where all of Otto's camera's were" Puck said over her shoulder as Santana flicked through the stills, they all just showed the area around them

"The only picture I got is this" Santana's shoulders dropped in disappointment at the blur on the screen. The entire computer tech in the world couldn't make that picture clearer; there wasn't even a head in the shot anyway.

"That thing takes worse pictures than you do Lopez" Puck was just irritated so Santana didn't take it to heart. He just wanted the case closed like they all did, especially Santana after all the hard work she and Brittany had put in.

"They went to a lot of trouble to get the chip back" Quinn pin pointed "Why?" she asked her team, well the two members present.

Santana came to the rescue with an answer "Well like you said; it's the only evidence we have"

"They know we can link it to them. But How?" she was good at concluding but the subject was too high tech for her, or Puck right now.

"There weren't any prints on the surface" she said to quickly excluded the obvious root for incrimination "The programme's in assembly language. I'm not sure" she wasn't the only one there, at least she was trying to come up with something.

Quinn's cell phone ringing came to the rescue "Yeah, Q"

.

"I back traced the connection used to activate Otto" Brittany was so pleased to be able to tell Quinn that she'd cracked another level to the case, hopefully the final level "They're in Azeon's network and they're online right now" she said with tense excitement "I even have the-" she heard crackling over the phone "Quinn?" she sighed as she realised Quinn must have lost signal in the remote area where they'd found Otto "Don't worry Jamie, we're gonna get this guy" she turned around to find the man missing

...

Quinn, Puck and Santana then headed over to the Azeon facility where they asked for all staff to assemble near the garage entrance. Quinn had explained to Dr Pike their findings and that they knew who the murderer was

"You're sure about this Agent Fabray?" the old man still sounded so hurt that something like this had even happened

"Are we sure about this Agent Lopez?" she asked her leading agent in this investigation. She knew the Latina agent deserved more than a pat on the back for all her hard work, Quinn may have just figured out what a better reward could be. As long as she didn't screw up the next bit of course.

"Well Britt gave me the specific IP address for the computer used to access Otto. I'll know it when I find it" she said confidently without taking her eyes from the screen she was currently staring at.

Quinn noticed Jones show up next to the other employees. Immediately she thought this couldn't be good.

"Which one was it?" he asked Puck who stood directly in front of the employees

"We're working on it" he said lowly, but he had a bad feeling about Jones being here too, especially with the threatening tone he'd just used.

One of the computers in the side room next to the garage compartment Otto was kept in started beeping, telling Santana something very important.

"Q? IP address matches this one"

Pike immediately looked to one of the senior members of staff "Engler" he pointed the finger straight away.

The German man looked shocked, but before he could really comprehend everything Jones shoved him against the wall and struck him across the face with his fist.

"Hey!" Puck called out as she tried to grab Jones

"You bastard! He yelled as he knocked Engler to the floor "You killed her"

"Get him off me" Engler yelled from beneath the angry mechanic.

Puck was finally able to pry him off the accused scientist, even though he gave one hell of a struggle.

"What's the matter?" Jones taunted "You couldn't share the lime light?"

"Why would I kill Seabrook?" Engler asked as Quinn helped him to his feet just so she could cuff him. For her though it was just part of her plan.

"You were jealous of Roni from the moment you met her" Pike said angrily

"That ridiculous" Engler spat "If anything she was jealous of me" this guy sure knew how to make friends "I demand to know what proof you have against me"

Now that Jones was calm Puck was able to take Engler while Quinn was free of a struggling man and could present the evidence.

She just held out a memory card "This"

"A flash chip?" the man with the bleeding nose asked disbelief lacing his voice

"it was used to kill lieutenant Seabrook" Puck explained further

"The one you took from the vehicle was a copy" Quinn told him

"Let me see the code" Engler asked desperately "Everyone here has their own specific style. I can tell you with certainty who wrote that one" he almost begged, Quinn didn't think she'd heard this guy sound so calm as he asked for something, he must have learnt how to get his point across didn't help when you shouted or were angry and bitter.

"As can I Engler" Pike interrupted "May I?" he held out his hand asking to see the memory card. Quinn gave it over with only a slight hesitation. She watched as Pike put it into the computer and analysed it. He looked back at Quinn confused "You're mistaken, Agent Fabray. This chip is blank"

"Let him go" Quinn told Puck. Puck and Engler looked back surprised

"Boss?"

"Let him go" she repeated just as softly "he's the one who found Seabrook. If he wanted the chip back, he would have taken it before anyone got here" Quinn had thought of this all along. Which is why the day before Puck's assumption of Engler's guilt had entertained her, and she'd wanted to hear his thoughts.

Puck swiftly released the cuffs from Engler's wrists while Quinn turned her attention to someone else

"Dr Pike" she took the memory card from him and slotted it into her basic silver digital camera "the only thing you erased from this chip were my photo's" she turned the camera on and showed him. The screen read:

MEMORY CONTAINS NO IMAGES

"The real chip is in the evidence locker at NCIS" why would it have ever left?

"She thought of you like a father" Jones tried to lunge at the old doctor but Quinn already stood between them, she just shoved him away, the shock was enough to deter his attack

"She was supposed to take the morning off, Jamie" he explained defensively "it was an accident" he told the other staff trying to convince them... they didn't look very convinced "I would never, never-"

"Who was supposed to drive Otto that morning?" Quinn asked slyly

The staff in the lab coats all looked at one another, brows furrowed as they tried to figure it out for themselves. The answer came to Engler first "me" he sort of gasped as he said it "You senile old fool. You were trying to kill me"

"I did it for all of us" he told the German, not afraid to let them know the truth. He looked to the others in the lab coats "he owns half the company. When Otto wins that race we would have been stuck working with him forever" he tried to explain, letting them all know he did it for them. Santana snapped the hand cuffs on him as he gave his speech. "Nobody deserves that you smug bastard" he spat at Engler as he was led away "I never should have bought you in on this"

As Santana and Puck put him in the car waiting outside to take him away Santana had to ask "If red light it for sexually assaulting a co-worker, what colour is for murder?"

"Ah... how does black light sound?" he suggested

"Works for me" she shrugged with a smile.

...

"How did it go? Brittany said she's found what you needed to get the guy. Did you?" Rachel asked eagerly as her team mates walked back into the office

"Yeah we got the guy" Puck told her

"Who was it?"

"it was Pike, he'd been targeting Engler but Seabrook was in the wrong place at the wrong time" Quinn told her as she put her gun and badge away

"Should I write up the report" she offered, she'd had nothing else to do since they'd been gone

"No, it's getting late" some time had passed since the arrest and it was now dark out "You go home" Quinn told her "You can all go home actually. I'll write up the report"

"Really" Santana was definitely surprised

"Yeah"

"I might as well stay, as you're my ride" it was a system they had been using while Rachel's arm had been in a sling. Quinn would pick her matt and Lisa up in the mornings, drop the three kids off at preschool then take them both to work. She'd then take Rachel back to hers where she was picking up Beth anyway "I'll tell Mercedes I won't be home yet" she reached for the phone and was about to dial a number when Quinn stopped

"No wait, Puck could you drive Rachel home" she then turned back to Rachel "Is it okay is I pick Beth up later after I'm done here?"

"Oh, okay" Rachel nodded, hiding her disappointment "if that's okay with Noah" she checked with the mohawked agent

"Sure" he started grabbing his stuff and coat "You ready to go?"

"Y-yeah just give me a minute to get my things" she told him

.

Once Rachel and Puck were out of the office Quinn turned her attention to Santana. She'd finally decided on the right reward for the Latina agent's hard work

"Santana" she called out as the agent tried to make her escape

"Yeah Boss" she stopped in front of Quinn's desk

"Ignore rule 12" she had a smirk lacing her lips

"Boss?" Santana wasn't sure she understood what Quinn was getting at, or she wasn't sure she wanted to get her hopes up "You mean?"

"Wait until you're ready... but I'm letting you off of this one" Santana's reaction to the Brittany/Otto incident let Quinn know just how serious Santana's feelings for the scientist she was. And she didn't want another lecture from Rachel in the future about what the short agent thought was best for Santana and Brittany or anyone else.

"O-Okay" she hated herself for stuttering "goodnight" she nodded before heading for the elevator.

"Goodnight" Quinn called after her, pleased with the state she'd left her co-worker in.

Did this really mean she could ask Brittany out?... She'd been hiding behind that rule for so long she was suddenly very nervous. Maybe it could wait until tomorrow.

...

The drive had been fairly silent in the dark, for the past few minutes. They were tired but that was all the more reason for puck needing some noise in the car, not just the lulling hum of the engine and the sound of the passing tarmac beneath the tires "So... you and Quinn... is there's something going on there?"

"What, no!" it was almost laughable if it wasn't such a serious accusation "Why would you think that?"

"You looked really disappointed when she said she wouldn't be giving you a ride home" how did he make that sound dirty so easily "and you seem determined to get closer to her"

"I was just trying to make friends, with all of you actually but Quinn seemed to open up to me more than you and Santana" Rachel explained defensively

"Most would have given up a lot quicker than you" Puck pointed out. He knew he had years ago when he and Quinn had started as equals. She'd moved up the ranks much faster than her though. He was happy to enjoy himself. Of course he still took his work serious, he just didn't want to be that leader, it wasn't what he was working towards. He just wanted to be a really good NCIS agent.

"Well I can assure you that there is nothing going on between Quinn and I, she barely speaks to me when we're alone anyway" she didn't hide her disappointment that time either

"Damn" Puck said under her breath

"What's wrong?" worried something bad was on the road ahead, or he had forgotten something

"Nothing, just means I owe Lopez 50 bucks" he laughed. He'd lost the bet, it had been beyond the time stamp of the bet and they weren't sleeping together. Maybe he could go double or nothing with Lopez on the bet... or just not remind her of it

"Why is everything a joke to you? It's okay to be serious for 5 minutes of your life you know, Noah" Rachel sighed

"I'm sorry" he actually sounded genuine for once "I know, I've been a bit of a jerk lately"

"Yeah you have" Rachel chuckled

...

When the door bell rang Rachel abandoned the three children glued to the television to answer it. She recognised the blonde hair through the blurred glass in the door immediately.

She waited until she opened the door thought first, in case she was mistaken.

"Oh hey, I'll just get Beth" she greeted as she opened the door to Quinn. The blonde agent was standing two steps down so she appeared shorter than Rachel

"No, Rachel, wait a second" her boss stopped her walking away

Quinn using her name sent a chill down her spine "What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to talk about what we spoke about yesterday"

"I get it okay" Rachel sighed "I get why you don't break boundaries or blur the lines. You're my boss, not my friend and I'm sorry, boss" she added to remind herself of her place "But know _if_" she very clearly stressed that word "You ever want to talk about anything, I'm here, as... an acquaintance I guess. And of course everything will be kept confidential"

Quinn smiled softly up at the brunette "You're so sweet Rachel"

"E-excuse me" she stuttered, that was definitely something she ever thought she'd hear Quinn say

"You're so sweet and caring; I shouldn't keep pushing you away. And I'm sorry for how I've been talking to you, it's been unnecessary"

"Boss-"

"Call me Quinn" she asked softly, with a kindness in her eyes that Rachel wasn't used to but couldn't help but like

"Quinn, you don't have to apologise" Rachel felt the corners of her mouth turn up instinctively as she smiled

"But I want to, you've been more helpful with Beth that I deserve, and she enjoys spending time with Matt and Lisa, so I really do appreciate it. And I appreciate you"

"Me? What do you mean?" she really didn't get where any of this was coming from

"You're such a nice person, and you haven't given up on me" she bit her bottom lip anxiously befre she added "And... I'm falling for you"

"Quinn? You... you like me" that was definitely a surprise

"Yes Rachel" she stepped up the porch steps so she was only one below Rachel, it evened their height. As soon as Rachel's eyes were that close to the Hazel of her boss she was lost "I like you very much"

"I like you too" the words slipped from her own mouth as if it wasn't even her speaking

Quinn slipped an arm round Rachel's middle and pulled her close, Rachel felt herself trembling, with excitement and nerves as the front of her body was pulled against Quinn's. The brunette's breathing became as shaky and weak as her muscles as Quinn closed the gap

Eager to taste the blonde's lips she leant in too, her eyes fluttered shut, when their lips were millimetres away from one another, she could feel Quinn's breath against her lips, before finally.

She felt the softest of kisses pressed against her lips. For this normally aggressive or abrupt woman, her kisses were the softest sweetest of things. Her lips started moving against Rachel's; at the movement Rachel instinctually matched the rhythm. She couldn't help it when she let out a moan as Quinn's tongue ran along her bottom lip, she parted her lips allowing Quinn access-

"Mommy?"

"Huh" Rachel raised her head and blinked her eyes awake

"The doorbell rang" Matt who had poked her arm to wake her, explained

Rachel realised she had fallen asleep in front of the TV with her children and Beth. It occurred to her what Matt had said and suddenly she was more awake and heading straight to the front door

"Quinn- I mean Boss, Hi" she couldn't believe her slip up, she'd been doing so well lately. But her very vivid dream had got her very flustered. She hoped in the dim lighting her blush wasn't obvious "I'll just get Beth"

"Okay" Quinn nodded as she waited on the porch steps.

Rachel felt some sort of disappointment that her dream hadn't come to life, and that was the moment, with her back to Quinn, her eyes widened as she realised. She definitely had feelings for Quinn.

**I like to think of Rachel as a glue in this, brining everything we want (I hope) together.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think...**


	11. Dual Personality

**AN: Amazing isn't it, another chapter. Anyway, I've been watching old episodes and its giving me inspiration: so yeah I'm ripping off another episode (sorry) but I keep finding little bits I can use to influence the characters to open up to one another and crazy crap like that**

**Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter: BonesFABERRY, SilverfoxCFL, MovieNerd, EagleRay, CofessedGleek16, Nightlancer600, RVNola546, MCLF, LoveSKINS94, mythinc-lionheart, NZgleek91, chev17j, nightcuddler and beachbum2960**

**Posted: 18/10/12**

Dual Personality

"Lopez, make sure you capture the back of his head too, please" Schue asked the Latina agent as she took photos of their latest body.

It was a partially rotted corpse of a marine, he'd been found sat in an arm chair inside a house that was for sale. The estate agent got a nasty surprise when she led a nice couple inside to show them around.

"You got it" she nodded as she crouched down behind the chair; there she was able to capture the perfect shot of the back of his head as it leant over the side of the back of the chair.

She had a shot lined up when she was shoved, or rather walked into. She looked up to glare at Mike who obviously hadn't seen her

"Sorry" he cringed as she glared up at him

"There's no rush Mike, our patient isn't going anywhere"

"Lopez over here" Quinn ordered as she walked into the room bringing that icy aura with her. Santana was surprised that Quinn hadn't reinforced rule 12 with her yet, because she hadn't actually asked Brittany out yet and it had been a day over two weeks. So she planned on laying low around Quinn while she built her confidence to ask Brittany, before her boss could take the privilege away "Hands and knees on the floor"

Santana could think of a hundred teasing comments to go with that, and the Quinn two weeks ago might have let it go

"Okay" she said slowly, she unhooked the camera from round her neck before she got down on the floor like a dog. She prayed that Puck didn't walk in right now while she was at Quinn's feet.

"You're not gonna step on me are you" she asked weakly as she looked up at her boss. The blonde just raised an eyebrow, as if that was a hint, and let Santana figure out why she was on the floor for herself. "Footprints" light bulb. "Footprints, looking for footprints" she mumbled as she lowered her head to the floor without actually disturbing the carpet anymore than it had already

"It's a pretty tight weave" she could tell initially "Um, what's that stuff; sisal"

"What's sisal?" Puck asked as he walked in, he then froze as he saw Santana on the floor with her back side pointing in the air

"The carpet, I think its sisal. It's a naturally stiff fibre, woven from the leaf of the cactus plant" Santana said simply, like it was common knowledge, as she sat back onto her knees

"Wow, that geek speak turned you from hot to not in 0.5 seconds"

"Well luckily for her she doesn't care what you think" Rachel defended as she too came in through the front door, bringing a few extra evidence bags and a cup of coffee.

Santana just rolled her eyes before returning her eye to the floor level "I don't see any dirty footprints. Which isn't surprising as the material doesn't matt, trap dust, or build static. Makes it ideal for carpeting"

"I think it's safe to assume that our friend didn't stroll in here on his own" Schue concluded for the team

Quinn took her notepad and began to make the usual notes when she saw Rachel approach. She smiled at the shorter agent

"You look happy to see me boss" she saw Quinn glance at the coffee cup "Oh it was the coffee" she passed over the cup that was intended for Quinn anyway, but her smile dissipated

"Actually Berry, it is good to have you back out with the team" Quinn admitted after a sip of coffee before Rachel could walk away

"Really?" her eyes brightened up

"Yeah, you always get my coffee order just right" she smirked, but Rachel gave up, she went to assist Puck with any evidence handling When Quinn stepped in her way "No Berry, it really is good to have you back"

"Well if you do genuinely mean it" she said sceptically, not wanting to fall down another hole "then I'm happy to be back, properly" she smiled. Something in Quinn's eye though reminded Rachel of a dream she'd had just over two weeks ago. A dream that hadn't really hit her until the disappointment had that followed. But that look she was getting now reminded her of moments before a kiss she'd shared with the blonde, and how she wanted right now just to lean forward and capture those lips for real-

"I ran the military ID our LEOs got off the body" Puck called across the small room breaking the moment that Rachel had just imagined between her and Quinn. Quinn immediately turned to face the boy who wanted to be the golden boy "Lance Corporal James Finn, stationed at Quantico" he told the room as he looked at the old corpse "he went UA when his unit was shipped to Iraq six months ago"

Quinn cradled her coffee cup in the crook of her arm as she noted what Puckerman had just said down in her notebook

"It looks like he's got a pretty good reason for not showing" Santana said humorously, from the floor where she was still knelt.

"Find out where he was buried" Quinn told the Latina agent as she offered a hand to help her up. Santana quickly took the hand and was always surprised by Quinn's strength as she was hauled up.

"You won't have to go far Santana" the ME told her "had the trip been longer, some bits would have fallen off"

A few years ago for anyone in the room that would have made them feel sick, especially the ones who'd thrown up in their first autopsy. But now they were all used to it; the ideas and the smells of the bodies.

"Okay, I'll check the back yard" she made a quick, obedient exit.

The boss the turned to Puck who was standing there, smiling like an idiot because he didn't have to go wallow in dirt and find an ex-grave.

He then realised Quinn was subtly glaring at him, which woke him from his daydream, and made his smile drop "The scenes not going to sketch itself"

"No, it's not" the blonde replied with some sarcasm.

Meanwhile Schue started giving some orders too "Mike fetch the gurney please, I've seen all I need to see here"

"Yes doctor" the still new assistant replied promptly

.

"Merciful god in heaven" The estate agent crossed herself as Rachel followed her to the car.

In her time stuck at her desk Puck had given her a few pointers on better ways to interview people. Whether they were a suspect or not, she didn't need to try and push them like she had with Runion all those weeks ago. She here she was, Quinn had asked her to interview the estate agent before she could get away

"I have seen a lot of things, selling real estate, but can you imagine walking in on that?"

"When was the last time you were here?" Rachel asked automatic question to the redheaded woman, who'd been the one to discover the body.

"Yesterday morning for a showing" she let out a steady breath as if still trying to calm herself from the shock and then disbelief

"And everything was normal?" the capped agent flicked the page over in her note book

"There was no rotting corpse in the living room, if that's what you mean" she replied agitated

"Who else had access?" Rachel asked as she leant against Schue's van that was parked in the driveway.

"A couple of dozen real estate women" she looked back at the house and pointed "The keys are in a lock box on the front door"

"Who's the owner?"

"A local contractor" she paused hesitantly before deciding to add "and me"

Rachel raised her head from the notebook to gauge the estate agents mannerisms right now

"I buy and Bob fixes, we split the profits" she explained further under Rachel's interrogatory eye

"Bob?"

"Robert Whitehead, the contractor"

"Do you have a number where he can be reached?"

"Yeah" she slipped her purse off her shoulder and sifted through to find a copy of the number written down or her cell phone so she could recite it.

Rachel couldn't help it, but it was just her interview/interrogation technique to be a little threatening by being presumptuous. Quinn would really hate that, Rachel was sure Rule 8 was to never assume anything... or was it never take anything for granted, she wasn't too sure; another thing Quinn would hate

"So who put the body here, you or _Bob_?"

She, again, gauged her reaction, she was surprised when the estate agent just raised her head and calmly said "Neither of us" she then changed her demeanour to slightly sarcastic "Although it is an empty house, so if you're looking to ditch a body that's a real plus" she pulled Bob's card out of her purse and abruptly handed it to the short agent

"Jody" a man's voice sounded from a short distance away "I came as soon as I could. Are you okay?" the man with brown hair stopped at the yellow tape

"It's my husband, I called him" the estate agent we now know as Jody explained "Just duck under the tape Rick" she told him

"Stop" Rachel commanded before Rick could get his head under the yellow tape "It's a crime scene" she had her hand held out as she walked towards him in case she needed to be more forceful

"Crime scene?" couldn't he read the tape? "Honey, you all right?"

"She's fine" Rachel answered him before his wife could

"I am not fine. I had to cancel my 1:00 showing"

Rachel guessed everyone was affected differently by finding rotting corpses in empty houses.

.

Santana got Quinn as soon as she was sure she'd made some progress. She led her boss down some concrete slab steps in the back yard, that led down to an area hidden from direct view of the house.

"I think I've found where he was buried. I checked for footprints but it rained last night, so everything's pretty washed out"

"You got access?" she asked, meaning how someone could have got into the yard to put the body there in the first place

"Well there's side access at street level" the Latina agent said as she trod carefully down the steps, finally reaching the bottom "And its only a chain link fence round the yard, so anyone with gloves could have scaled it.

Puck followed closely behind Quinn with the camera ready. None of them slowed when a very familiar voice called from the top of the steps "Wait for me" Rachel was running with her note pad still in hand so she caught up quickly anyway

"The real estate agent solve the big mystery?" Puck asked her

"No" Rachel stopped to take a deeper breath after her short jog. Taking it easy with the arm for a few weeks had made her feel unhealthy again. She'd have to correct that "But she owns the property with a contractor and every real estate agent in town had access"

"I think the mystery is how they expect to sell a house for 600 grand when it only has two and a half bathrooms" the mohawked agent replied sarcastically

"Well you know what they say: location, location, location" as Santana said the final 'location' they were standing over a very obvious hole in the ground... a long hole perfect for a body "So judging from the marks around the edges I'd say the digger used a garden spade. The soils not real packed so it would have been easy digging for a male or female"

Quinn had crouched close to the edge of the ditch and used her laser pointer to point something out "See that?"

"Black plastic bags"

Garbage bags" Puck suggested over Santana's shoulder

"Body bag" Quinn told them. Rachel had to step round to see, too short to just look over the other's shoulders "Get it back to Brittany and a soil sample. I want ground penetrating radar"

"Uh Boss, those techs are booked weeks in advance" Santana tried to tell her boss before she was gone. A sudden stop and a swift turn accompanied by a stern glare got Santana automatically saying "I will tell them it's an emergency and I will not budge until they show?" it was only a question because she was waiting for approval

She only slightly nodded before she asked "Who's staying with Lopez?"

"I can" Rachel happily volunteered "If you want Noah to check out the real estate woman"

"Fine with me" he betrayed himself with the boyish smirk plastered across his lips

"Puck, stay with Lopez" was the final order before Quinn went off to do whatever it was that Quinn did while the rest of them were hard at work.

Once the boss was out of ear shot Rachel giggled to herself "What's so funny Berry?" Puck asked, trying not to pout

"Just Lopez"

"Me?" the Latina agent asked surprised "What's so funny about me?"

"I was just thinking; when I started working with you guys, I thought you were kinda scary. And you still can be. But when it comes to Quinn, she turns you to jell-o"

"So I don't scare you anymore?" the Latina raised an eyebrow

"No Lopez, I've learnt you're a big softie" Rachel told her with a smirk. Puck just laughed at her "I don't know why you're laughing Noah, you're just a big puppy dog really" that comment made Santana laugh

"More like a big dumb slobbery dog, who'd hump anyone's leg for a scratch behind the ear"

"Hey" he yelped defensively and shoved her. The Latina's eyes widened as she lost balance and nearly fell into the hole behind her which was evidence! Luckily Puck and Rachel both grabbed one of her arms instinctively and yanked her back.

"Hey, kids, stop playing down there. Berry go do those interviews" Quinn yelled from somewhere above them

The three agents quickly dusted themselves down and muttered a load of "Yes boss" and "Sorry boss" as they snapped back into action

...

Later that evening Rachel was putting her children to bed. Being so young still they shared a room for sleeping and a second bedroom was used as a play room for them. When they got a little bit older Rachel would move one of them to the other room and redecorate both. But for now it was easier like this.

"Mommy?" Matt asked as she tucked him into his bed

"Yes Matty?"

"Why doesn't Quinn stay anymore?" that question threw her a little

"I don't know" she didn't want to make it complicated by reciting the words Quinn had told her a few weeks before

"Why didn't she drive us to school this morning?" Lisa asked as Rachel tucked her in

"Well mommy's arms okay again, so I can drive again. Quinn doesn't need to take us" she explained. She then dropped a kiss to her daughter's forehead. As soon as she stepped back Lisa just sat up again 'un-tucking' herself

"But why? Beth still comes here. Why can't Quinn stay too? She could stay for dinner you always make too much" that's because she was still cooking for the three of them and her former husband. The divorce had been final for just over 3 months and sometimes Rachel still found herself adjusting

"Mommy, can you ask Quinn and Beth to stay?"

"I don't think they can, they're too busy" she sat back on the edge of her daughter's bed "Now lie down and go to sleep"

"But Mommy" she whined "Quinn and Beth only go home and have dinner and watch TV. The same as us"

"No Lis. Quinn won't want to"

"But she used to; she used to talk to us when she picked Beth up. And you still get to see her" Matt said sitting up too, pushing the bed sheet away so Rachel would have to tuck him in again

"Please ask her"

She put the duvet back over him and headed straight to the door "Goodnight" she said firmly as she switched their bedroom light off and pulled the door too so some light from the hall could still softly light their room.

Oh yeah ask her boss to dinner, that sounded like a great idea. The sarcastic thought drawled through her head. She'd love to ask Quinn to dinner, with the kids, without the kids, either way. She knew since that dream and after a few others that she would really like to get to know Quinn, if you know what she meant.

But it couldn't happen, maybe if they'd met another time, another place Rachel would have had a better chance but she didn't even know if Quinn was interested in women... the blonde agent never made it easy to tell.

...

It was only just past 8 pm, and Quinn felt like she'd only been home 10 minutes. Not 2 hours. She tried to get her work done earlier everyday so she could get Beth and get them both home.

She knew her job wasn't ideal for someone who had kids. She cared about Beth a lot, she just wished they could spend more time together. She saw Matt and Lisa more than she saw Quinn.

And now, not too late in the evening Beth was already asleep, curled up on the sofa next to Quinn with Noah the dog. How Puck and Rachel had though the dog was aggressive, she didn't know.

Her bed time was 7, but they ate late, as always, and Quinn wanted to spend time with her, even if it was selfish.

Quinn faced death and broken families all the time. She faced murderers and got shot at _all the time_. Had she been selfish, just because she was allowed to adopt Beth legally, didn't mean it was fair to Beth. Maybe another family would have adopted her, and she'd have a real family.

Was Quinn being selfish by choosing to adopt Beth? Well it was too late now, there was no way she was taking her back. She had friends and family... well a 'bestest' friend.

Quinn switched the television off and nudged Noah awake so she would move off the sofa. She picked Beth up, and cradled her as she took her upstairs.

"Mommy" Beth murmured making Quinn freeze just outside Beth's room

"No, Beth" she assumed the little girl was having another bad dream "It's okay, it's Quinn" she used her elbow to open the door before carefully carrying Beth to her bed. She sat the girl on the edge of her bed before kneeling down in front of her "Did you have another bad dream?"

"No..." she rubbed her eyes sleepily "I had a good dream"

Quinn smiled and felt relief, Beth did have some good memories from her past family life then, not just bad. She got Beth's Pyjama's ready "You want some help" she asked the sleepy girl who just nodded

"What was your dream about?" she asked as she pulled Beth's sweater over her head so she could replace it with her pyjama top

The girl just went shy as she muttered "Nothing" she yawned "It was just like the day we didn't go to school or work"

"Today?" Quinn furrowed her brow. She helped Beth into her pyjama bottoms.

"Yeah but I didn't hide in the closet" her little nervous laugh melted Quinn's heart "Can we do that again?"

"Maybe" Quinn gestured for Beth to move to the head of the bed. She crawled over so Quinn could pull the bed sheet back and Beth could get in "there's a case at work, maybe after its over" she didn't know when that would be though, she'd have a better idea.

"Okay, goodnight... Quinn"

"Goodnight Beth" she smiled down at the little girl. She hesitated, for a second, just like Beth had when she spoke. She left the room, flicking the light switch off and pulling the door half closed before going to her own room. The house was already locked up, she was tired and just wanted to sleep.

She found Noah, the dog, not the agent, lying in the middle of her bed, she just chuckled to herself. The poor Jack Russell must have been so bored, trapped in the house alone all day.

Once she was changed for bed and the lights were off she nudged the dog to move over. The little dog resettled at the foot of the bed on the side not taken by Quinn.

She had barely been there a minute when she heard the familiar footsteps stomping towards her bed, before she felt the cold against her back and the bed dip. She turned over and obviously found Beth next to her

"Bad dream?"

"Nope, just wanna sleep here" she saw the girl with her back to her shrug. She should have told Beth to go back to her own room, or this might become a habit, but she didn't want to. It was comforting to know she had someone to care for, and who perhaps cared for her.

She stared up at the ceiling and thought back to earlier thoughts; about how she didn't get to spend enough time with Beth because of work. What if she left NCIS... what would she do instead? She'd learnt today that real estate wasn't always as boring as she'd thought... no, no she could never do that, that's what her mother had wanted her to do. What about a crafts woman, she could make things out of wood... no, no, she may have made that rocking horse but it took too damn long and too many mistakes.

She sighed softly; she didn't really want to leave NCIS anyway, Puck, Santana, Brittany, Schue, maybe Mike... and Rachel; they were all her family.

She was disturbed from those thoughts as Beth turned over and cuddled up to Quinn's arm. She just smiled warmly at the tired little girl. She'd figure something out.

...

The following morning found Puck forgetting about personal space and individual hygiene as he rooted though Rachel's desk. She found a stick deodorant inside and looked satisfied. He read the label quickly before applying to his armpits "Much better"

Santana sat, leant back in her chair but with a grimace on her face as her colleague used the woman's deodorant as he said "Before I smelt like dirt and sweat, now I smell like dirt sweat and sandalwood" he read the last one off the label before he cautiously sniffed it

"Good morning" Rachel said cheerily, too cheerily for first thing in the morning. She stopped suddenly and stared at Puck as she abruptly asked "What are you doing at my desk?"

"Couldn't find my deodorant I used yours"

"No you didn't"

"Yeah, we're partners what's the big deal?"

She took the stick off him and inspected it "A hair" she accused with repulsion. She then threw it in the waste paper basket next to her desk.

Puck just looked at her with disbelief "Come on you have two snotty nosed kids, and you're getting squeamish about a hair? I'm not gonna feel bad"

Rachel just gasped "My kids aren't nearly as disgusting as you and their mine they're related to me"

"Those ground radar techs didn't show 'til dawn" he looked back at Santana for support "Me and Lopez watched the sunrise together"

"How romantic, I'm sorry I missed it" before she could hurt him for daring to say those things about her kids Quinn's voice broke them apart

"Schue matched the dental records to the body downstairs. He's Lance corporal Finn"

Just hearing that name got Rachel's attention, even if that was a surname and the one she knew had it as a first name. She already knew the name of the body downstairs before Quinn had said it but still hearing it caught her off guard.

"Berry, when did you-" she cut herself off and back tracked from her desk so she could stop in front of Santana's "Lopez, how long does it take to put on a clean shirt?"

"Ten seconds" The Latina agent had been so tired she'd barely noticed how much dirt she had on her clothes "With buttons a little longer" When Quinn rolled her eyes and wandered away again Santana muttered "Rhetorical question"

"Contractors off the hook. He's been out of town for a week" Rachel decided not to delay and get to what Quinn wanted to hear while the blonde agent curiously rooted through the draws under her desk. "I'm going to check on the real estate agents this morning"

"That's all you did?" Puck asked with a calmer volume of disbelief

"No, while you and Santana were watching the sunrise, I was pulling Lance corporal Finn's SRB" she'd spoke to Schue the day before and already knew who the body belonged too before the others. "And I have to say it was spotty. He was UNQ on the range and failed his swim qual" she was proud to have learnt some of the lingo so far.

"So they made him a supply clerk" Quinn filled in as she used the big screen by her desk to read all that Rachel was bringing up

"Right, six months ago he signed out on a three day pass before deploying to Iraq and he never returned home"

"Get me his CO"

"He's in Iraq" Rachel told Quinn. She just got that stare where she had to figure out the right thing to say and do, and it wasn't to reach out and place a hand on either side of Quinn's face before she- "I'll contact MTAC" she picked up her phone and dialled

"I'll put in requests for Finn's bank records, earning statements and medical records" Santana said as she started typing before she came into the line of fire.

"The night wasn't a total loss" Puck added "Ground radar picked up a shovel about 10 feet from the gravesite" he saw Quinn about to say something but knowing her as long as he did he filled her in "I already sent it to Brittany"

The silent boss nodded before returning her attention to the filing cabinet next to her desk, she pulled out a new polo-shirt still wrapped in plastic and tossed it at Santana on her way out of the bull pen.

The three agents shared a confused look, before shrugging and getting back to their tasks at hand or going to change. Quinn had been acting strange lately, Santana had noted that it had all started about the same time Agent Berry had started working with them.

.

"You see something Britt?" Quinn cautiously asked as she noticed Brittany's eyes glued to the screen. The bigger screen on the far wall showed the same image; one of the crime scene photos.

"Beauty" she said in awe "I mean it's so sad" Quinn could hear the pout in Brittany's voice "But if you saw this in a gallery you'd think it was some clever piece of art"

Quinn looked beyond the back of the lance corporal's head and to what was in the back ground "What, a corpse staring at a TV?"

"Says it all, don't you think?"

"Well it doesn't say who put him there or why?" Quinn tried to interject Brittany's train of thought as she kept staring, almost lost in the photo

"Yeah... but that's for us to find out... who took this?"

"Santana, I think"

Brittany's eyes twinkled at the mention of that name but she kept looking at the picture "So..." she finally tore herself away "I found Finn's blood, hair and fingerprints on the plastic so he was probably wrapped in it" she said as she took herself away from the computer and over to the evidence "But I didn't find any other prints on the plastic or the shovel"

"Any chance of grabbing the gravedigger's sweat off the handle?"

"After being underground, not likely" Brittany told Quinn with some reluctance "Strange case, huh? I used to have this friend who displayed road kill in his living room"

"You need to stop hanging round with such strange people"

"What like you Quinn?" she joked "Someone who didn't even tell me she had a kid, I've known you so long and you never said" she changed so quickly to a pout

"I know Britt... but Beth-"

"Is so cute by the way" Brittany cut her off with an excited ramble "And Matt and Lisa are both cute too. But when I met Beth, when you were with Rach at the hospital, I couldn't believe she was yours"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Quinn playfully defended

"I don't think of you like a mom, maybe a big sister" she smiled innocently "You're like a big sister to me Quinn"

"That's the thing Britt... I adopted Beth, I'm not her real mom"

"Oh... so is that why you didn't tell me?" she asked cautiously

"Yeah Britt... I've only had Beth a little while, I wanted to introduce her to everyone slowly" Quinn lied. She never planned on mixing that side of her life with this one but meeting Rachel had been the first thing to break through that wall. She also lied because she didn't want to hurt Brittany's feelings.

"So when are we going to see her again? Can she come to work with you?"

"She's not a show and tell" Quinn laughed lightly "But maybe, you'll get to see her again. I'll talk to her" she promised, because she didn't like hurting Brittany. "Now tell me more of what you know about the evidence" she prompted

"Right, next I analysed the soil" she wandered back to her computer to access the files "it's compost material, rocks and small sticks. Nothings over an inch long" she bought up the graphs that indicated what elements samples contained "That indicates that it was processed through a screen"

"Pretty clean for dirt"

"Well, it's a commercial product. The house was just re-landscaped so it's not surprising. I sent the acidity levels to Schue" she told Quinn before abandoning that work station to go back to the evidence that was sprawled on the table behind "I then inventoried Finn's personal items"

"Got anything with a date on it?" Quinn knew she was being hopeful but she had to ask

"Nope sorry. No credit card or purchase receipts. I guess he was a cash guy" she picked up a plastic walled with some bills in it "I mean if you can call a guy with $31.71 a cash guy" she put the evidence back down so she could point to a paper bag "His clothes were Dockers from Sears. No judgements. The shirt is a large the shoes are off-brand. And his underwear are boxer briefs. Like Puck wears"

Quinn gave her a worried look "I don't want to know why you know that Brittany" she then made her swift exit leaving a cheekily smiling Brittany

.

While Quinn was in autopsy learning that the Lace corporal died 92 days ago with a 3% chance of error in that calculation, which also meant he'd deserted before he'd died, Rachel came through the automatic doors with an update.

"Q, Lance Corporal Finn's fiancée is upstairs. She saw a report on the local news this morning"

"Okay" Quinn nodded to Schue in appreciation on the latest info getting a promise of how he died for later in return, before she followed Rachel back upstairs.

As they got out of the elevator Rachel gave her boss some more facts.

"Her name is Siri Albert. She's 25, lives in Manassas, works as a physical therapist" Rachel informed her boss quickly as they got to the conference room

However they were met in the corridor by Puck who told Quinn: "Finn's fiancée's here I put her in the conference room"

"You did?" Rachel scoffed "I did"

"No, I did" Puck stated back, keeping calm and getting confused

"His fiancée?" she asked sceptically

"Yeah his fiancée"

"Tall, light brown hair?" Rachel asked again. Quinn just watched the verbal tennis match

Puck furrowed his brow "Red head" he corrected.

Quinn decided to settle this and opened the conference room door they were stood by. Inside were the woman the two agents had vaguely described, sat next to one another and looking very upset.

.

"Someone has made a huge mistake" Siri, the fiancée Rachel bought it said nervously as she fiddled with the engagement ring on her left ring finger "James isn't dead, he's been writing me letters from Iraq" she told them with big watery brown eyes.

"It's a common name" Rachel assured her, either as a last or first name

"The news said he was born in Jackson, Pennsylvania. It's a small town" her voice was sleepy and drawly, made Rachel want to take a nap. Her dreams and kids had kept her awake the night before. Maybe standing up wasn't a good idea right now. But Quinn had taken the seat perpendicular to the supposed fiancée so she should remain standing.

"That James Finn has been dead three months" Rachel was getting a little tactless again, but felt the facts were necessary to clear this mess

"He left for Iraq three months ago" she tried to correct the agent who held the facts "I saw him the morning he went away, and I just got a letter from him this week" she reached into her hand bag pulling out several identical letters "He says he misses me and he's working a lot"

They sounded like pretty general, non specific things to say to a supposed fiancée. Quinn and Rachel shared a silent curious look before Quinn turned back to Siri "We'll need those"

"Okay" she gave them over easily "but I want them back" for now. She slid them across the table top towards Quinn.

.

Meanwhile in the bullpen:

"It's his handwriting. I recognise it. They've been coming for months" the red haired fiancée said with a lot more aggression as she handed Agent Lopez her stack of letters. "Now I wanna know who that other woman is" she demanded, her demeanour was far different to the other woman's, they were almost opposites.

"We're not here to talk about that" Puck informed her professionally

"Is she saying that she's engaged to Jimmy too?" she laughed humourlessly as she got out of her seat "because if that's true, he'd better hope he's dead or else I'll kill him" she threatened... if you can threaten a corpse

Puck and Santana shared a worried glance while trying not to laugh.

.

Back in the conference room:

"James and I connected on a deep spiritual level" Siri said calmly as she held back tears "From then on anytime he was in town, he was with me"

"How often did you see him?" Rachel continued to ask the questions as Quinn thought she could handle it. Also the senior agent though she should check to see if Rachel had gotten any better at interviewing yet.

"He would come and go a lot but I understood. That's how it is with special ops" she nodded with understanding

"Lance corporal Finn's record does not indicate he was involved in any Special ops" Rachel relayed the facts. It was obvious he'd lied to her, but what else had he lied to her about remained a question.

"He said his missions were top-secret" she sounded so innocent, so gullible, "He wanted to tell me more, but he didn't wanna put me in danger" so... dumb.

Quinn let a smile creep onto her lips as she just nodded and pretended to understand.

.

Back in the bullpen:

"When did you last see Lance Corporal Finn?" Puck asked while Santana handed him some notes about the vic.

"Six months ago, before he left for Iraq" she sat back down flicking her head so the hair went behind her shoulder.

"How'd you meet?"

"At a bar, two years ago" she was very agitated and angry "I was there with some girlfriends and when I got up to go to the ladies room, he blocked my path" she grinned suddenly at the memory "Said he couldn't keep his eyes off me"

"And that worked?" Santana asked, trying to hold back in how sceptical she sounded.

"What worked is that when we talked, he had something to say" she snapped, back to moody bitch mode "Most guys won't shut up about their online war games" Puck smirked up at Santana, he knew another little secret of hers, she could be a tomboy a lot of the time. Santana tried to glare him down but failed "But this guy, he had seen real action, and I was feeling patriotic that night" now the fiancée was smirking too, to herself "So I invited him to come home with me. The sex was fantastic" that got a strange look from puck and dismissed by Santana

.

Back in the conference room

"When did you two get engaged?" Rachel asked while Quinn silently studied this fiancée

"About a week before he left. James wanted to borrow about $30,000" wait, what?

"Did he tell you what the money was for?"

"Gambling debts" she said lowly, as if someone who wasn't supposed to hear that would "And if he didn't pay they were gonna hurt him" this girl really did sound simple

"Who?" Quinn prompted

"He said it was better If I didn't know. Because of the danger"

.

And back in the bullpen they were hearing a similar story but with a different ending.

"Look I didn't give him the money... I loaned it to him" what's the difference when he's your fiancée?

"So you drew up a legal document?" Agent Lopez got technical

The red-head scoffed "No... but we had an oral agreement" she yelled as if the volume of her voice would enforce the idea that that was the same thing as a legal document "I mean, he promised to pay me back with interest. I mean I maxed out all of my cards so you better find my money"

.

You guessed it: Back in the conference room:

"What was he like when you last saw him?"

"He was sweet" she was back to holding back tears and fond smiled "We made love right before he left" Now Rachel felt uncomfortable

"Did he use a condom?" no, now Rachel felt uncomfortable.

She didn't like the mentioning of sex when she was in the same room as the person she'd had her only sexual dream in 6 years about. And that dream had left her awkwardly blushing most of the morning. She'd heard of people having dreams like that about their bosses before though so she'd tried to dismiss it, but she knew deep inside that it was perhaps based on real desire... which was worrying

"I'm on the pill" that was enough info for Quinn, she got up and left leaving Rachel to deal with this fiancée "We were engaged" she got distracted Rachel's attention back with that solid statement. It was said as if she was covering for herself; but hey, Rachel wasn't going to judge.

.

Outside Quinn was on her cell phone immediately as it was faster than walking "Brittany, can DNA still be recovered from Lance Corporal Finn's Skivvies?"

"_It would depend on weather and protection"_ she told her _"he was wrapped in plastic and it's been cold so there's a good chance"_ she concluded quickly for the boss

"Well, run the tests. We'll do a cheek swab on his fiancées"

"_Wait"_ Brittany stopped her before she could put the phone down _"Did you say fiancées? As in more than one... kinky"_

...

Rachel got Siri's DNA then told her she'd need to follow her home and collect the Lance Corporals things that were still at her house. The big eyed woman said she would want them back _for when James returns_, Rachel assured her she'd get them back and tried but failed to convince her he really was dead. She just wouldn't accept it because she believed they were soul mates, and she'd know if he was dead before anyone else, she'd feel it in her heart.

Rachel took it one step further, taking the woman to autopsy and got Schue to show Siri that 'James' really was dead. She knew it was mean but it was for the best that she accept it and then she can move on with her life, not sit at home for the rest of it and wait for him to walk back through the door.

Perhaps it was the wrong thing to do, but even Schue (after Rachel talking to him briefly) understood that it may be better for her. It was just a shame that he looked the way he did when she saw him

She gasped and trembled so badly that Rachel was by her side and holding her up immediately

.

Rebecca Kemp was the name of the other fiancée and technically a suspect too. She made puck and Santana's jobs more difficult and refused a cheek swab. Puck talked to one of the legal personnel who worked there: a Miss Cohen-Chang. She said she'd sort the warrant paper work for him.

Quinn asked Puck if he though Rebecca was paranoid or Guilty. He suggested 'just angry at Finn, us the world'

He was about to follow her to her apartment to pick up any of the Lance Corporal's stuff that was there when Rachel was leading Siri out of the building.

Rebecca, who was still in the bullpen in between Puck and Lopez's desks, spotted Siri as she waited by the elevator for Rachel who was getting her coat. The red-head was out of her seat like a fiery rocket.

"Hey you" she yelled as she got nearer. Innocent Siri, still shaken from what she'd just seen in autopsy, just turned slowly to see what all the commotion was, all she got was a angry woman storming towards her "Yeah you, where's my money? Did you and Jimmy spend it?"

The brunette fiancée's eyes widened at the way the woman approached her "Please get away from me I don't know you" she said in that usual innocent voice

"I am Jimmy's fiancée" Rebecca seemed sure that yelling was the easiest way to get her point across

"James loved me" and now the other one adopted the shouting technique too

"he used you" Rebecca sneered

"You liar!" Siri screeched as she lunged forward, taking the red-head to the floor

Puck couldn't help himself it was like tourettes as he pointed and yelled "Chick fight"

Quinn abandoned her phone and whatever call she planned on making to see just what the heck was going on

The two woman were in some messy fight, Rebecca pinned underneath Siri as they pulled each other's hair and called each other "crazy" or proclaimed things like "He loved me"

Puck and Santana watched as Santana grabbed her cell phone to record the fight, Rebecca got the upper hand as she rolled them over to put her on top

"Stop it" Rachel tried to yell, she felt like she was telling her kids off for fighting, but the scene in front of her showed something _very_ different... obviously.

Rachel tried to grab Siri, who was on top again, but couldn't pry her away, especially with her arm still a little weak. Also she was getting elbowed in the ribs

"hey" Quinn nudged Rachel out of the way "Get off her" she used her proper commanding boss voice but nothing was going to work this time. She slipped an arm round Siri's middle and another on her hair (knowing it was a cheap shot) and pulled her away. She basically tossed the smaller woman in the elevator just as the door opened.

The senior agent then picked up Siri's shoe and chucked it aggressively into the elevator too. Lastly she picked up Rachel's abandoned coat from the floor. She handed it to the Brunette tentatively with a small smile, as if it was asking, was she okay.

Rachel just smiled back, as her answer, before she took her coat and followed Siri into the elevator.

Once Rachel and the brunette fiancée were gone she turned back to the redhead, she offered the woman a hand which was quickly taken. She then pulled the woman up, starling her with her surprising strength. Quinn just gave her a disappointed look before heading back to the bullpen

Santana and Puck saw their boss coming in the phone before for real, they both scrambled to get back to their work. Santana quickly got to her desk and put her head down

"You know Lopez" Quinn said lowly as she leant over the screen "I really wish that Puck didn't influence you like that" and with that she stormed over to the back elevator.

Puck and Santana shared a concerned look, not sure who should be more offended.

**Let me know what you think...**


	12. Q the Question

**Sorry for the delay :/**

**Thanks for the reviews since the previous chapter: Gmac62, Nightlancer600, ConfessedGleek16, yenyankee, LoveSKINS94, mythic-lionheart, NZgleek91, pierce22 and johansson**

**Also you can thank nighcuddler for asking so nicely if I could update.  
This is technically half a chapter, that I've had written for months... maybe it's better than nothing though, you decide :)**

**Posted: 12/12/12**

* * *

Q the Question

"Tell me you know how he died Schue?" Quinn asked, disgruntled as she marched into autopsy. The behaviour of a certain two woman and two of her agents had her pissed. So what if it was mildly entertaining, there was no reason for two of the finest agents in the bureau to stand by and watch while recording it on a camera phone. And there was no reason for two grown woman to act like that in a public place. On top of that this case was getting more of a mess.

"As I told you" the doctor said as he looked down through a microscope "When I know, you will know?"

"Know faster" she tried to put the pressure on as she leant over next to him

"Quinn" he ignored the raised eyebrow he got from her and continued "Your mood has us all on edge lately. One minute you're you, the you we've always known, and the next you seem to be someone else. I'm doing my job, at the rate I am capable and the machines are capable of doing, I'm afraid you can't ask any more of me than that"

"What do you mean about my mood?"

"From what I hear this Lance Corporal Finn was two different people to his fiancée's. Even in the simple things like one calling him Jimmy, the other James" he wandered over to the autopsy bench but soon realised Quinn wasn't following him when he heard her voice

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Well it had me wondering. Perhaps adopting Beth has changed you, maybe something else. You sometimes seem a little more vulnerable than the Quinn I've known all these years"

"I'm still me Schue" she assured him

"I know... but never in your 8 years here have you had to assure anyone of anything" he pointed up with a weak shrug "Anyway, I do have something for you" he cut back to normal Schue after dropping a psychological load like that. He went to the light box with some X-rays hung to it.

Quinn shook any thoughts away from her, like cobwebs in the mind and followed "Good, so what have you got"

"I found a potential cause of death but it's by no means air tight" he switched the light box on to highlight the x-rays "You see this fracture" he pointed

"Well yeah" she'd seen enough x-ray in her time already to know a fracture when she saw one

"The brain revealed an epidural haematoma, verified by this CAT scan" and here came the medical drivel again."Though it's far from massive. Statistically it's only fatal in about 17% of cases"

"Blunt force trauma?" Quinn asked to make sure that was the possible thing they were dealing with

"Most likely" the doctor nodded "We're looking at a baseball bat or a golf club... or any blunt object... perhaps wielded by a disgruntled fiancée"

"You tell me how, and I'll figure out who" Quinn knew everyone liked to put their opinions in and of course she had her own, but the evidence would show her the way in the end "You haven't got anything else that can cheer me up then doc"

"...Agent Puck nearly jumped out of his skin when a carrion beetle crawled out the corporal's nose when we got the body yesterday" Mike interrupted chuckling at the memory. He'd been quietly sitting at Schue's desk in the corner going through paper work until now. He looked up to see Quinn staring blankly at him. He awkwardly bowed his head realising he'd spoken out of term.

Quinn left with a smile on her face, at how easy it was to scare people and thinking about how Pucks reaction to the beetle had played out.

...

Quinn visited MTAC to find her boss there already. From there Quinn was able to get in contact with the Lance Corporals CO. There she found out that another Lance corporal, soon to become a private, had been sending out the pre written and addressed letters to the two fiancées from Iraq.

That solved one part of the case then.

...

"Don't you see it yet?"

"Nope" Santana shook her head. She'd been staring at the damn photo she'd taken of the marine that Brittany was infatuated with

"Then keep looking" she told the agent in a whiny voice

"Britt, I've been staring at this thing forever, I don't see anything artistic about it"

"But you took the picture" she whined again

"Just because Schue told me to" she'd tried to explain this major point already "I'm sorry" she said once she saw the pout on Brittany's lips

"It's okay" she sighed, nudging Santana out the way so she could get back to her computer "I'm sure you find other things beautiful" a rotting corpse, beautiful? A lot of things were more beautiful than that.

"Yeah..." she swallowed her sudden nerves, it was stupid but she wanted to say it "Like you"

There was a silent pause in the room, making Santana even more nervous "What?" she slowly turned her head to look at the Latina agent next to her "What do you mean?"

"Th-that you're beautiful Brittany" obviously that's what she meant

"You really think so?" those blue eyes got shiny, maybe with happy tears or something

"Well duh" that wasn't a word Santana had ever imagined herself using in this moment "I think you're really beautiful Britt, and smart, and funny... in a good way"

"You do?" her voice was surprisingly high pitched

"Yeah, I really do" she nodded then bowed her head shyly, gathering herself for the next question "Would you like to go out, on a date with me?" that could have been messier but it could have been smoother too

"I-I'd love to"

Santana smiled, she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding "good, great. How about after the case, I take you out for dinner?" that way nothing stood in their way, like Special Agent Fabray demanding they return to work.

"Okay" the blue eyed scientist grinned

"Good" Santana nodded nervously again

"Um...we should get back to the evidence" the scientist muttered, not wanting to go back to work at a moment like this but knowing the sooner the case was over the sooner they could go on that date.

"Oh right. Did you get a match on Siri's DNA ff of Finn's clothing?"

"Yeah, but not just her" she turned back to her desk "There was a party in Finn's pants" If Rachel could hear this she'd realise the irony of the case in relation to her ex. "I found genetic material from two distinct females" she opened a file and pulled out a piece of paper with the printed reports on them

"Siri, and?"

"A mystery woman" Brittany supplied

"Well it could be Rebecca... but she said she hasn't seen him for 6 months which is 3 before he died. But we haven't got a sample of her DNA yet... that might be why she refused a cheek swab" Santana reasoned

"Well we won't know until you get that sample and I can run it" Brittany shrugged hopelessly "San?" She asked softly

"Yeah Britt"

"I can't believe I missed Quinn breaking up a cat fight" she said it so innocently Santana couldn't help but laugh

"Well you're in luck" she chuckled as she pulled out her cell phone "Because guess what's playing on Lopez TV" she found the recording and played it for both of them to watch

"Which one's Siri?"

"The one on top" Santana chuckled "Rebecca's sure got a lot of anger in her" Santana chuckled

"Oh I don't think Siri's as innocent as you think" Brittany said as she analysed the mini movie on the screen

"Why not?" Santana furrowed her brow as she looked at the woman she had a date with

"Look at the fight" Brittany said, eyes still on screen "Siri started it... she may not be as sweet as she looks" no but Santana was sure Brittany was

On the little screen Quinn was grabbing Siri, pulling her off Rebecca

"Oh this is my favourite bit" Santana commented

"Which part?" they heard directly behind them. The pair slowly stood up very straight and Santana's cell phone disappeared back into their pocket.

Quinn smirked to herself again.

...

"I was lucky to get out of Rebecca's apartment alive" Puck claimed as she went through the box of the Lance Corporal's things that he'd collected from that fiancée's apartment

Meanwhile Rachel was doing the same thing, while rolling her eyes at Pucks dramatics "She try and beat you Puckerman"

"No she threw this at my head" he held up a book, Moby-Dick, in an evidence bag

"Wow, Finn was reading Moby-Dick?" Rachel had to silently laugh to herself; that was definitely a sentence she thought she'd never hear leave her mouth. She was lucky if, when she was still with her ex husband, if he had ever read his children a bed time story.

"No, she was throwing it. I took it so she couldn't rearm" he explained. So this Finn wasn't a reader either

"Okay, lets see what he had at Siri's place" she took bagged items out of the box "Razor and a toothbrush"

"Razor and a toothbrush" Puck echoed as he too took that out of his box of evidence

"Three pairs of white underwear" she took them out one at a time and put them out on the table next to the box

"Three pairs of... pinkish underwear" obviously Rebecca wasn't as great at playing the 1950's housewife.

"One black sock with a gold toe"

Puck huffed a laugh "Don't you hate it when you leave one sock at one fiancée's house, and the other one at the other's?" he asked as he held up one black sock with a gold toe.

"One pair of blue jeans" Rachel continued

"One black mesh t-shirt" Puck said holding out he black netted vest top. He was confused as he looked at it "Do women really like these?"

"Depends on the woman and who's wearing it" Rachel guessed

"So if I would-"

"No" Rachel cut him off quickly. Puck was nice but not her type and neither were those shirts. "So, we haven't got much to go on" Rachel concluded, turning their attention back to the evidence.

"Just one place left to check" Puck said as he searched the pockets of the jeans with a gloved hand "ah-hah" he said slyly as he pulled a card out the back pocket

Rachel saw Quinn join them so she joked "Puck just put his hand in another man's pocket and it made him very happy" she got a small, what she felt was also approving, smirk from her boss and an un-amused look from the Mohawked agent.

"I found a prepaid calling card boss" he said cockily, as if to wave it in Rachel's face.

"That's it?" Quinn asked, a little disappointed "No engagement rings?"

"You want those too?" Puck asked, although it didn't really need answering "I'll go and get the rings then and any other gifts Finn might have given them" Puck volunteered, ever the boss pleaser.

Once he left Rachel had to ask "How could they have been so clueless?" she imagined if anyone could answer that it would be Quinn

"We'll he's dead, so maybe they weren't" Quinn suggested. She then turned away to go back to the elevator and up to their office.

As Rachel followed her cell phone rang "Agent Berry" she said as she answered

"_This is Jody Carvell. I'm standing outside of the Larson lane house. Are you aware that the police tape is still up?"_ she heard the agitated estate agent ramble down the phone.

"Yes it's an ongoing investigation" Rachel replied as she held the elevator door so it wouldn't close. Quinn waited surprisingly patiently inside while Rachel gave her an apologetic look. She didn't want to get left behind and she might lose signal if she got in the elevator. She placed the phone down by her leg as she told her boss "It's the real estate agent"

"_Okay, for how much longer?"_ the estate agent asked, still very annoyed _"It costs me money every day that I can't show this house"_

"Yes but-" Rachel was going to try to explain but the estate agent wasn't having any of it

"_This is outrageous, you can't help me"_

"No I-" Rachel tried to interject but quickly failed

"_I would like to speak to your supervisor, if I could"_

Rachel's supervisor? "She wants to have a word with my supervisor" she looked to Quinn, lost at what they were going to do. Quinn offered her hand out, gesturing for Rachel to give her the phone.

Rachel handed it over, stepping into the elevator too so the doors could shut. Right now she didn't care if they lost signal. Luckily for her Quinn didn't seem to care either

She took the phone, hit the disconnect call button and snapped the flip phone shut before handing it back to Rachel. Rachel couldn't help but smile at Quinn at her slight immature behaviour and the way she smirked satisfied at what she'd done without a second thought.

...

Not long later Rachel found just herself with Quinn in the bullpen. She'd just finished up some paper work when she decided now might be an opportunity to talk to Quinn about something. At first she didn't think she was going to say anything but she hated seeing her children upset.

"Matt and Lisa asked about you last night" she went straight for the kill, using her children as a verbal sword and shield.

"Oh yeah? How are they?" Quinn said nonchalantly as her eyes scanned over one of her computer screens on her desk that came between Rachel and her.

"They miss you" her boss just scoffed and shook her head disbelievingly. Rachel was out of her seat and standing at the side of Quinn's desk that faced her own, looking down at the senior agent "No they really do, they liked the time you spent with them. I actually think they enjoyed spending time with you and Beth more than they do with me" Rachel sulked at that idea but Quinn just smirked at her, still disbelieving "They see Beth every day, and they saw you every day when we carpooled during my injury. Now they're lucky to get a hello"

"So you want me to say hello to them?" she looked up from her screen just to raise an eye brow at Rachel.

"What about meeting at the park tomorrow?" Rachel suggested "You were okay with the idea of going to the park on a Saturday the last time I asked, but _things_ got in the way" things meaning her getting shot.

"It's going to rain tomorrow" Quinn turned her seat away from the screens and to the other side, the part that wasn't facing Rachel, to write down some notes.

"Okay then, why don't you and Beth come over?" she asked as she walked round so she was standing in front of Quinn again "I'll make us all lunch or something, the kids can play, they can see _you_" she suggested, dragging out the 'you' to emphasise it "You've been someone in their lives for 6 weeks, we've only been here just over two months... its been comforting for them"

Quinn leant back in her chair and sized the brunette up "You're really not going to give up are you?"

"Nope" she crossed her arms across her chest defensively

"And if I refuse?" she arched an eyebrow as she looked up at the probie

"Matt and Lisa will be very upset" her lip quivered as if she was about to pout, but her eyes were shiny and doing enough for her already. It just reminded Quinn of Matt and Lisa that was all.

She huffed a silent laugh "Blackmail is it?"

"Not the word I'd use but... yes" she nodded, arms still crossed and feet still firmly planted

"Okay... if we're not still on this case" she haggled

"Okay it's a date" the word made her tingle, she was about to correct herself when Lopez walked into the bullpen

"You got a date Berry? Who's the unlucky guy?" The Latina agent asked. When Rachel swiftly turned round and was about to start defending herself when Santana beat her to it "I was joking Berry, you know I love you really" she then realised how unprofessional that sounded and froze before she pulled her chair out.

"Excuse me" Rachel and Santana were frozen as Quinn slowly rose from her seat, over shadowing Rachel as she did.

"I, Ah, I had dinner at Berry's the other night" Santana chose to just go for the truth. There was nothing in the rules saying they couldn't be friends with each other "I asked her out for a drink a couple of weeks back but she couldn't because of the kids"

Santana was supposed to ask Brittany out, not Rachel. When the hell had this happened?

"So I invited Santana over, just so we could chat, get to know each other better" Rachel added. Not wanting Santana to have to be interrogated alone.

"Oh, I see" she said lightly "I'm going for a coffee" she took her coat off the back of her chair and slipped it on before heading out.

Santana and Rachel's gaze followed their boss cautiously. Once the elevator doors closed they looked back at one another

"What the heck was that about?" Rachel asked the Latina "I thought she'd be mad for us 'fraternising' outside of work, or something"

As Rachel went back to her seat Santana tried to process Quinn's reaction. There wasn't really much of a reaction to process... Quinn was surprised... and then left.

"Do you think she's jealous?" Rachel asked getting Santana's attention again "I've asked her to lunch tomorrow. But I never asked her round for dinner, I didn't think she'd want to. I mean I asked her if she wanted to stay before but she said no. She never said I couldn't invite people round for dinner" Rachel rambled

"Oh my god... you actually like her" Santana whispered harshly in surprise

"Well..." Rachel bit her lip, afraid to say anything else

Santana grabbed the chair that Rebecca had been sitting on earlier that was still by Pucks desk and wheeled it to Rachel's so she could sit in the gap between Quinn and Rachel's desk "I thought..." she kept her voice low "I thought you might have a little crush on her, and I guess a lot of people have had a crush on Quinn, she's mysterious and, well, hot" she shrugged dismissively as she said it "but... _you_ actually like her like her"

"I don't know..." Rachel whined hesitantly "is it normal to have-" Rachel's eyes widened at what she was about to say. No Santana definitely didn't need to know about _those_ dreams "Never mind"

"What?" She leant forward "If this is about feelings and mush I can handle it. I know we only had one friend dinner and we're not the best of friends yet, but you can talk to me"

"Really?"

"Yeah I'm not that bad... anyway I know what it's like to be somewhere knew and feel stranded, like you've got no one to talk to" she said genuinely

"What changed your tune?"

"I gots a date with Britt" the Latina agent smirked

"You did!" Rachel said excitedly before her expression dropped "How? What about rule 12?"

She just shrugged "Q said I could ignore it"

"But why would she say that... unless she wants to date someone" her eyes brightened at the idea

"Sorry to burst your bubble... but I dunno, I just don't think it's that... maybe she was just jealous that her team mates were spending time together behind her back" she shrugged again "I mean Puck would be upset that you hadn't invited him to dinner"

"But we had prearranged things" Rachel pointed out "I am glad you did come over for dinner"

"Me too... I had fun, and it was nice seeing Matt and Lisa again too" she smiled, she then changed her tone again "As for Q... you're really great Rach, and you like to share" she reminded her, seeing as Rachel had felt it was okay to tell her what she'd only ever told one other person "And any... _person_ would be lucky to be with you... I just don't think that's Q, she's married to her work and she has a kid, and a dog. She's pretty committed to what she's got, and she only got a couple of those things recently. I don't think she's going to be taking more on any time soon"

"I know I was just getting hopeful" Rachel sighed

"You like her that much then?"

"Yeah... but maybe I'm just feeling like this because my kids like her and she spent those few weeks looking out for me" Quinn had made her feel important and she clinged to people when they did that

"Hell its more than she's done for most of us... she normally cares from afar" Santana analysed

"I guess its just the kids... she can't be tough on them, or to me in front of them maybe" Rachel just suggested trying to back track on all that she'd been thinking and feeling. She felt tangled though, no matter how much she tried to tell herself it was impossible she still couldn't help but like her boss like that... see even the reminder that she was her boss didn't deter her feelings

"And maybe the first time she saw you with the kids it threw her... because you have something in common with her" Santana shrugged "Sorry Berry, Q is just one of those insolvable puzzles. I've been here three years and I can't figure her out, Pucks been here as long as she has and he can't figure her out either. All we know is, she's the boss all the time"

"I've got her to come round for lunch though" Rachel's hopefulness shone through again

"You're just some anomaly Berry, some unaccountable factor in the anatomical mess that is Special agent Lucy Quinn Fabray... who knows" she smirked

"Is that a turn on for scientists" Rachel raised an eyebrow

"What?"Santana furrowed her brow

"The 'geek speak' as Noah calls it" Rachel said dismissively "Does it work on Brittany?"

"I-I wouldn't know" She hated herself for stuttering

Now it was Rachel's turn to smirk "You might know soon though"

* * *

**Let me know what you think...**

**Sorry again for the time, got caught up in another fic :/**


End file.
